The Red Coats
by AlePattz
Summary: Ella ama las fiestas. Él las odia. Como nuevos vecinos, tienen que aprender a tolerarse el uno al otro. El problema para Edward es que ella es irresistible en rojo. ¿Podrá convencer al Grinch a tiempo para salvarlo de un solitario Año Nuevo? Historia escrita por ericastwilight. TRADUCCIÓN
1. El nuevo vecino

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **We're in that special time of the year and like last year I want to share a beautiful Christmas story with you, this one is from the amazing author, ericastwilight. Thank you so much for allowing the translation of this story hun! Thanks for your trust! :)**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Estamos en esa época especial del año y como el año pasado, quiero compartir una historia de Navidad con ustedes, esta es de la increíble autora, ericastwilight. ¡Muchas gracias por permitir la traducción de esta historia, cariño! ¡Gracias por tu confianza! :)**_

* * *

 _Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la Hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno – El nuevo vecino**

Edward Cullen arrojó su chaqueta a un lado maldiciendo a la nieve que cubría uno de sus zapatos. El invierno era una de las peores estaciones para él. Las mujeres usaban demasiada ropa, estaba el trabajo diario de raspar el hielo del parabrisas de tu coche, y junto con el clima venía los intolerables días de fiesta.

La primera advertencia era el cambio en las hojas a los colores cálidos del otoño. Esas hojas de brillantes colores les costaban a los contribuyentes un montón de dinero cuando saturaban las alcantarillas y las calles. Poco tiempo después, se cocinaban pavos y jamones, o se recocían, y atiborraban las gargantas de millones por todo el país mientras veían la televisión y caían en un coma alimenticio.

Había una estampida por regalos a precios increíbles el siguiente día, por lo general demasiado buenos para ser verdad, lo que solo servía para sacar lo peor de las personas. Cada año las noticias estaban plagadas con algún incidente en alguna tienda departamental, donde otra persona lastimó a alguien por un espacio en la fila o un producto.

Cerca, frente a una tienda local, alguien fue electrocutado con una pistola eléctrica en un viernes negro tres días antes y por un maldito teléfono caro. Eso le asqueaba.

Edward odiaba cada segundo del tiempo desde el inicio de noviembre hasta unos días después de la primera semana de enero. Solo para tener unas cuantas semanas hasta que el Día de San Valentín lo asaltara. ¿A cuántas prostitutas y sus clientes ha arrestado ese día de fiesta cuando trabajó en G Street, años antes?

Demasiados y alrededor de la mitad estaban casados.

En su línea de trabajo, había visto lo que la temporada sacaba a relucir de las personas. Nunca era fácil ser policía, pero un detective a menudo veía lo peor de ello, sobre todo durante los días de fiesta.

Las vacaciones de dos días que había tomado para mudarse a su nuevo departamento terminaron antes cuando su capitán lo llamó. Había un ladrón en el área con un modus operandi que encajaba con varios casos sin resolver del año pasado. Había esperado que los responsables simplemente hubieran pasado a algo más, ya que por meses no hubo actividad, no tendría tanta suerte.

Se sirvió una bebida vaciándola igual de rápido. Mientras se preparaba otra, sus ojos estaban en la acera debajo de su ventana, oculto detrás de una gruesa cortina. En los últimos minutos, su mirada siguió a una mujer con largo cabello suelto color azabache, con un abrigo rojo puesto. Se destacaba entre un mar de blanco, gris y negro.

"Sobresale como una mosca en la leche," refunfuñó, tomándose de un trago otra bebida y alejándose de la ventana.

Los últimos tres días, había visto a la mujer e hizo lo que mejor hacía, observar y analizar. Vivía en su edificio, aunque en cuál piso no estaba seguro. Desde donde estaba, no podía decir si era hermosa, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro cada segundo que la observaba. No estaba seguro que tuviera otra expresión.

Ella a menudo se detenía para hablar con alguien en la calle, y voluntariamente esta gente se acercaba a ella. En ocasiones, podía verla cantando o silbando siguiendo su camino de una forma demasiado alegre.

Él odiaba a las personas que trataban de contagiar a otros con su felicidad. ¿Y qué hay con los abrigos rojos, de todos modos? A menudo se preguntaba. Cada vez que la veía, llevaba puesto uno diferente y botas a juego.

Culpaba a su atuendo el hecho de haberla notado. ¿Cómo podría alguien ignorar tanto rojo? Lo que lo encabronaba era que siquiera la hubiese notado. Claro, él siempre estaba consciente de su entorno y eso era por ser policía. El hecho de que la buscaba diariamente, le molestaba como nunca.

Cuando la mujer en cuestión desapareció bajo el alero de su edificio, cerró las cortinas y decidió que era mejor continuar sus bebidas con algo de comida. Antes de ordenar algo, recordó que había olvidado revisar su buzón. Se maldijo a sí mismo durante todos los tres tramos de escaleras abajo y se negó a creer que eligió ese momento en particular para bajar. Desde luego no fue con la esperanza de ver a la mujer de cerca por primera vez.

Sin embargo, se encaminó hacia su buzón, y ella no se veía por ningún lado. Trató de tomarse tanto tiempo como fuera posible sin verse obvio. Alguna otra persona igual de animada probablemente la detuvo en los escalones de entrada.

"Probablemente viajan en grupos," se dijo a sí mismo. Tal vez emigraban unos a otros. Después de otro minuto, se dio por vencido y subió las escaleras.

De vuelta en su departamento, estaba de un humor de perros con una mísera comida de un calzone **(1)** calentado en el microondas mientras esperaba su comida china. Después de diez minutos de estúpida televisión de realidad, determinó que necesitaba cambiar de canal.

 _En serio, ¿quién ve esta mierda? Aquí estoy, rompiéndome el trasero a diario por unos míseros treinta mil al año y estas personas que hacen licores caseros reciben el doble de la cadena televisiva._

Después de ver eso, también determinó que pronto necesitaría otra bebida. Antes de que pudiera hacer lo que pensó, escuchó la música que se filtraba desde la dirección del departamento al otro lado del pasillo. Eso por lo general no le molestaría en lo más mínimo; él a menudo tocaba algo de música mientras hacía ejercicio en su departamento.

Sin embargo, la mierda que su vecino estaba escuchado era música de Navidad.

La mujer que le mostró el departamento dijo que su vecino al otro lado del pasillo estaba de vacaciones en alguna parte por un mes. Era obvio que alguien estaba ahí ahora. Tal vez debería revisar, considerando todos los robos en el área.

Edward rodó los ojos ante lo que estaba pensando. "No pondrían música de Navidad, pendejo." De ninguna manera soportaría la música por mucho tiempo.

El timbre lo asustó. Maldiciendo, le habló bruscamente al repartidor cuando le respondió y abrió la puerta de su departamento para esperar su comida.

La puerta del departamento de su vecino estaba abierta. Una cálida luz dorada emitía un suave resplandor, un decadente aroma a manzana y canela salía del interior como un faro prometiendo delicias maravillosas. Lo atrajo al pasillo, los aromas eran tentadores, aunque los sonidos viniendo del interior del departamento lo irritaban.

Recargándose en el marco de su puerta, esperó, deseando un vistazo de su nuevo vecino. Edward vio un destello de rojo, antes de que la puerta se abriera más, dándole el vistazo, que había esperado ver por tres días.

La mujer con el abrigo rojo y su nuevo vecino eran el mismo.

Ella no lo había visto cuando se movió para agarrar una enorme bolsa de plástico de un vivo color verde junto a su puerta. Completamente ajena a su mirada, tarareó al ritmo de la música, balanceando su trasero de un lado al otro bailando.

Casi parecía como una maldita invitación a mirar.

Él se negó a morder el anzuelo, su deseo por verla ahora estaba desapareciendo por completo cuando se dio cuenta que ella era literalmente una representación de la señorita Navidad. Había pensado que el color rojo simplemente era un color que le gustaba. Se horrorizó al descubrir que no solo le gustaba el color, sino que se vestía de acuerdo al día de fiesta.

Le echó un vistazo a su bonito rostro en forma de corazón y su boca jodidamente _sexy_ , solo cuando vio que llevaba puestos unos pendientes de bastones de caramelo… que titilaban con verdaderas luces miniatura. Sus botas de piel color rojo le llegaban justo por encima de sus tobillos, con suela de plataforma, correas rojas y hebillas doradas, con un cascabel colgando de cada una. Unos _leggings_ abrazaban cada curva en negro, y en la abertura de su abrigo, podía ver un suéter de color crema adornado con copos de nieve de lentejuela.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio aparecer al repartidor, con una bolsa blanca con el logo de Hong Kong's Bowl que estaba bajando la calle. El chico, probablemente con apenas dieciséis años y con acné cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro; tenía sus ojos fijos en el trasero de la mujer.

Aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del pedazo de mierda.

"Señor Cullen," dijo, también aclarándose la garganta. "Tengo su orden."

Con un sobresaltado "Oh," la vecina de Edward finalmente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola, girándose para mirarlo. "Hola," dijo con una sonrisa, viéndolo pagar por su comida. Él solo le ofreció una mirada y se movió hacia su puerta sin una palabra.

"Hola, Mike."

Ella procedió como si él no la hubiera ignorado deliberadamente. El chico se sonrojó cuando al parecer ella sabía su nombre.

"Hola, señorita Navidad." El chico tuvo problemas para sacar el cambio de Edward. Él estaba tentado a dejarlo que se quedara con los diez dólares extra.

Mike se fue después de murmurar su despedida cuando Edward metió su cambio en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento. No he tenido tiempo de venir a presentarme," declaró ella con una carcajada, una que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran e iluminaran. "He estado muy ocupada últimamente." Colocó la bolsa que sostenía justo al entrar por su puerta, quitándose un guante negro y extendiendo su mano al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él. "Tengo adentro algo de pie de manzana caliente recién salido del horno. ¿Te gustaría entrar y comer una rebanada? También tengo café."

Era una tentadora invitación, pero la luz cayó sobre su suéter en el ángulo correcto. Las luces se reflejaron desde su brillante suéter, recordándole, que ella era la personificación del maldito día de fiesta que él despreciaba.

Su actitud amable lo irritaba. Nadie debería ser así de dulce y que le gustara tanto la Navidad. Sin decir una palabra, entró a su departamento, ignorando su expresión de confusión, y estrelló la puerta en su rostro.

* * *

 **(1) El calzone es una especialidad de la cocina italiana originaria de Nápoles, derivando de la pizza napolitana y de la focacciabarese. Elaborada de forma similar a la pizza en un horno pero completamente cerrado por una masa (como una empanada), suele estar relleno de queso (generalmente mozzarella y ricotta, pero algunas variedades contienen parmesano, provolone, o un queso local sustitutivo), carne molida, vegetales, etc.**

* * *

 _ **¡Les presento al Grinch! Bastante antipático el tipo, ¿no creen? No solo odia la Navidad sino todas las fiestas, y la pobre señorita Navidad se llevó un portazo en la cara solo por amar la Navidad. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Bella? ¿Qué harían ustedes si se encontraran a alguien como Edward? Ya veremos cómo se llevan estos dos. Espero que les guste esta traducción adecuada para estas fechas y por supuesto, espero que me regalen sus palabras de agradecimiento y opinión en un review. De su respuesta depende la publicación del fic, espero que lo disfruten ;)**_


	2. La corona

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos – La corona**

Bella Swan se quedó boquiabierta frente a la blanca puerta de madera de roble del departamento C4, agarrando su nariz.

"Ay," siseó, asegurándose de que no estaba sangrando. No sabía qué pensar de su nuevo vecino.

Por unos días, siguió posponiendo conocer al nuevo inquilino que su madre había aprobado durante su viaje a Europa. Lo pospuso ya que su madre tenía fama de hacer de casamentera, y por su constante necesidad de recordarle que su nuevo vecino era extremadamente guapo.

Su madre, Renee, no había exagerado en lo más mínimo. Él tenía un precioso cabello castaño broncíneo, un color que envidiaba, y uno que nunca podría conseguir. Sus ojos eran de un brillante verde jade, con bolsas debajo de ellos. Su rostro era angular y con ligera barba oscura, muy guapo.

Sin embargo, a Renee se le olvidó mencionar que era un grosero cretino.

Se apresuró a entrar a su departamento y se miró en el espejo del pasillo. De un lado y del otro, giró su cabeza para ver si se estaba formando un moretón, le ocurría tan fácilmente. Nada más que una ligera mancha en la punta de su nariz, y suspiró en alivio. Odiaba usar base o mucho maquillaje, de hecho.

Notó el tono casi verde que sus ojos avellana habían tomado. Eso solo pasaba cuando estaba molesta. Dio un bufido, su ira creciendo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Si no estaba de humor para hablar, simplemente podría haber dicho 'disculpe', y eso sería todo. ¡No, tenía que estrellarle la puerta en la cara!

Era una lástima que fuera un policía, aunque podía asustarlo un poco con sus primos, hermanos, y su papá que estaban todos también en el cuerpo policial.

Sonrió ante su idea. Tal vez todavía podía hacerlo. Se carcajeó, sintiéndose alegremente diabólica al pensar en todos los posibles escenarios.

 _Solo debes utilizar ese poder para hacer el bien, Bella._ ¡Maldito sea su Pepe Grillo!

Dando pisotones hasta su escritorio, agarró la copia del contrato de alquiler que aún tenía que entregarle al señor Cullen. Tendría que proponerse recordar llamarlo así. Segundos más tarde, ella golpeaba a su puerta. Él no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo, porque en un momento abrió la puerta con un ceño fruncido que parecía grabado de forma permanente en su rostro.

Era una lástima que no hacía mucho por arruinar su rostro bien parecido. Estrelló los papeles en su pecho, forzándolo a dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa. _Bien_ , pensó ella, _debería tener miedo_.

"Aquí está su copia del contrato. Soy Bella Swan, la administradora y dueña de este edificio, pero para usted es señorita Swan. El alquiler se paga el primero de cada mes, y antes del cinco para evitar cargos por atraso. Háganos un favor y deslícelo bajo mi puerta. No nos gustaría que tuviera que ser civilizado por al menos un segundo, ¿verdad?"

Con su cabeza en alto, lo dejó sin palabras. Ella se palmeó la espalda por eso.

Con un giro que lo impresionó, Edward la vio entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta de golpe un segundo después.

"Carajo," siseó para sí mismo.

Quería aporrear su puerta, darle una respuesta ingeniosa que probablemente la tendría temblando en sus botas rojas. Le pareció más seguro cerrar la puerta. Todavía consideró tocar, pero decidió guardárselo para el siguiente _round_. Evitarla a toda costa sería el más sensato curso de acción, sin embargo, a él nunca le gustaba cuando una mujer tenía la última palabra.

:::::::

Al siguiente día, Edward salió de su departamento y los sonidos al otro lado del pasillo afortunadamente se habían detenido. No había un Bing Crosby que le dijera que tuviera una feliz Navidad **(2)**.

Ella había subido el volumen la noche anterior, interrumpiendo su maratón de películas de terror. ¿Cómo podría disfrutar de la oscura mente de Eli Roth con _"The Christmas Song,"_ de Nat Cole tocando de fondo?

Algo que no había desaparecido fue el aroma a productos de repostería, que sin duda provenían del otro lado de la puerta de Bella. Consideró hacer una parada en la cafetería más cercana por algo de pie de camino a casa, aunque sabía que probablemente palidecería en comparación a los aromas que llenaban el pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a agarrar un par de guantes que había olvidado, pero algo llamó su atención en la parte exterior de su puerta. Una corona de Navidad, con lazos de brillantes colores en rojo y dorado, incluso con luces pequeñitas titilando entre el verde. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados, su ira alcanzando nuevas alturas al ver el nivel de descaro que tenía su vecina. Administradora o no, no tenía derecho a colgar algo ahí.

Agarrando el objeto ofensivo, tiró de él hasta despegarlo de un pegajoso gancho trasero. Una vez que terminó, casi lo arrojó hacia la puerta de Bella, pero se contuvo. El sonido podría despertarla y no tenía el tiempo o la inclinación para hablar con ella en su volátil estado de ánimo. Muy probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

En vez de eso, lo colgó del pomo de su puerta. Después de cerrar su puerta con llave, vio una pequeña tarjeta roja dirigida a él que debió haberse caído de la corona. La recogió y la metió en su bolsillo. La tiraría a la basura una vez que llegara a la estación.

Horas más tarde, después de comprar algo para almorzar en un _deli_ cerca de la estación, encontró la tarjeta una vez más mientras buscaba algo de cambio. Por la elegante caligrafía en la parte de afuera, sabía que ella se había tomado tiempo en escribirla. Con un ligero sonido de descontento, la abrió para encontrar una nota.

 _Señor Cullen,_

 _Me gustaría disculparme por mi arrebato de anoche. Fue algo muy atípico de mí, se lo aseguro. Por ello, todavía me gustaría extender de nuevo esa invitación para esa rebanada de pie. Mi puerta siempre está abierta._

 _Aquí le dejo una muestra de que no hay resentimientos, aunque mi nariz puede que diga lo contrario. ¡Qué lo disfrute!_

 _Bella Swan_

"Mierda," siseó, casi desbaratando la nota en su mano. Incluso él no era lo bastante frío de corazón como para no sentirse un poco mal por estrellar la puerta en el rostro de la mujer. Ya había cerrado la maldita cosa cuando se dio cuenta que ella probablemente estaba demasiado cerca.

Si su madre todavía estuviera con vida, hubiese estado mortificada y probablemente lo regañaría por horas por tal comportamiento. Para colmo, prácticamente le había estrellado en la cara su regalo al quitarlo de la forma en que lo había hecho. Estaba seguro que el moño se había roto, y las luces también habían dejado de parpadear.

Le ganó su imaginación, pensando en Bella abriendo su puerta para encontrar la corona que casi destrozó para quitarla. Probablemente caería al suelo en el momento que se asome al pasillo, dando la impresión que él la tiró en el suelo. Considerando su reacción hacia él la noche anterior, no se lo tomaría bien.

La culpa lo atravesó cuando se dirigía de regreso a la estación. La compensaría más tarde, se detendría por la rebanada de pie que le ofreció, y tal vez aportar con algo de conversación civilizada. Si al menos no amara tanto las fiestas, tal vez incluso también disfrutaría de su conversación.

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando respondió. Escuchó a su compañero y amigo, que ya estaba en la escena de otro reporte de robo que encajaba con los otros cuatro en el área en los últimos días y las dos docenas el año anterior.

"Estoy en camino," le dijo, colgando y agarrando su chaqueta. Cambió todas sus llamadas a su móvil y se dirigió a su coche. Viendo su reloj, se dio cuenta que para cuando terminara en la escena, aceptar la oferta de Bella de pie tendría que esperar para otro día.

::::::

Eran más de las tres de la mañana para cuando Edward subió con cansancio las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos. Quién fuera responsable por los robos en el área decidió ser atrevido y de hecho, cometer otro robo mientras los detectives encargados examinaban el último.

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba en casa o fue herido, al menos no físicamente. Mentalmente, todas las víctimas se sentían violadas y con un sentido de pérdida por las posesiones tomadas. En el último robo fueron principalmente regalos navideños, los únicos que la madre soltera podía dar a sus dos niños pequeños.

Lo ha visto pasar demasiadas veces para contarlo. Los oprimidos son pateados mientras están caídos. La madre se veía agradecida de que nadie estuviera en casa, pero él pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

Una vez en su piso, tomó una respiración profunda, casi gimiendo al detectar el aroma que se filtraba al pasillo. Después de su raquítico sándwich del almuerzo, no había tenido tiempo para comer algo más. Cerró sus ojos, recordando un tiempo cuando aromas parecidos llenaban la cocina de su madre cuando era un niño.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se abrieron aún más por la incredulidad. "¿Qué demonios?"

Había decoraciones por todas partes. Todo el pasillo, desde el techo donde colgaban adornos y guirnaldas, hasta el zócalo que emitía un reflejo dorado, estaba festivo en los tradicionales rojo, dorado y verde.

Edward hubiera sido capaz de pasarlo por alto, y perdonar a su vecina por forzarlo a abrazar las fiestas. Podría haberlo hecho, de no haber sido por la corona _una vez más_ en su puerta. Esta vez, la ofensiva decoración era más grande, más brillante, con más cintas y adornos en ella.

Marchó directo a ella, agarró el objeto y tiró. Pudo haber funcionado si esa cosa no estuviera pegada. Poniendo un poco más de ganas, lo intentó de nuevo. En efecto, estaba pegado. Murmuró una maldición bajo su aliento y entró a su departamento, después de varios minutos encontró lo que estaba buscando y se puso a trabajar.

Casi veinte minutos después, terminó su tarea y escribió una simple nota que decía que no estaba interesado en nada que tuviera para ofrecer. Tiró lo que quedaba de la corona y la nota dentro de una bolsa de plástico, atándola en el pomo de la puerta de la mujer.

Satisfecho y un poquito engreído, logró dormir unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo, se negó a admitir que estaba ansioso por lo que fuera a lanzarle su vecina a continuación.

* * *

 _ **Y comenzó la guerra entre estos dos, ¿quién ganará? Ya lo verán, pero mientras tanto nos vamos a divertir con sus encuentros, pero más que eso, podremos saber que hay detrás del Grinch y la señorita Navidad, qué los hace ser como son. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y como ya saben, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que suceda ahora. Y recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: freedom2604, ztrella znxez, lagie, EmDreams Hunter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nnuma76, Cary, Merce, somas, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Ely Cullen M, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, YessyVL13, alejacipagauta, Laliscg, ariyasi, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, PEYCI CULLEN, Clau, Sully YM, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Josi, Jess Herondale Cullen, bellaliz, AliciaGA, Manligrez, Danny CullenMa, Clau, Klara Anastacia Cullen, sandy56, tulgarita, villachica, Ericastelo, arii, Cathaysa, glow0718, ELI, Karla Stew Pattz, patymdn, myaenriquez02, bbluelilas, Mafer, injoa, algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	3. Causa perdida

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres—Causa perdida**

Por tres días, Edward había estado ocupado con el caso que parecía tener el vecindario en alerta. Durante ese tiempo, no había visto mucho a la pequeña señorita del abrigo rojo. De hecho, no la había visto para nada.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba en su coche esperando que llegara de dónde sea que trabajara, para que de casualidad se encontraran en la puerta. Simplemente estaba ahí para vigilar el vecindario.

"Maldita sea," siseó. Si no hubiera sido por su capitán, todavía estuviera con Garrett y Alistair sondeando el área. Había estado trabajando más de lo debido por ya casi diez años. ¿Qué diferencia haría una noche libre?

Revisando la hora, se dio cuenta que había estado en su coche por casi veinte minutos. Sintiéndose como un tonto, agarró su bolsa de comestibles y salió de su vehículo. Al dirigirse hacia los escalones de la entrada a su edificio, escuchó la inconfundible melodía de _jingle bells_ por detrás de él.

No quería verla.

Pronunciando una palabrota, aceleró el paso. Sabía sin siquiera mirar que era su vecina. El aroma que impregnaba su pasillo también la seguía a todas partes.

Las zancadas de ella aunque cortas, eran más rápidas y llegó antes que él a los escalones de entrada sin mirarlo. Sin embargo, sostuvo la puerta abierta, aunque al parecer casi sin prestar atención.

Él de inmediato la regañó por ello, "No debería simplemente darle la entrada a alguien detrás de usted. Podría ser peligroso con todos los robos últimamente." El tono que usó pudo haber sido más suave en vez de acusatorio.

El corto abrigo rojo de piel que llevaba puesto se movió sobre su cadera, revelando un vestido de suéter ajustado color gris y mallas negras. Una delicada ceja se elevó y la sonrisa despareció de su rostro.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, él dijo, "Es bueno saber que tiene otra expresión además de una sonrisa."

La linda ceja se elevó aún más, un lado de su boca curveándose en una suave sonrisa de suficiencia. "Tal parece que solo guardo esas expresiones para usted." Arrojando su cabello hacia un lado, ella caminó hacia los buzones y abrió el suyo, ignorándolo.

Edward no permitió que eso lo molestara, considerando cómo ha sido tan grosero con ella cuando se conocieron y ahora otra vez. Él trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero falló en encontrar las palabras. Desde el último incidente de la corona, planeaba reparar el daño a la puerta. No se había tomado el tiempo de remover la corona con cuidado y raspó la pintura debajo. Cuando regresó a casa la noche siguiente, la puerta estaba como nueva.

Al revisar el correo, vio algo dirigido a él de parte de Bella. La culpa lo golpeó de nuevo. _Ella me envió una tarjeta de Navidad, incluso después de todo lo que hice._

Es cierto que ella era parcialmente culpable, pero él todavía se sentía como mierda por ello. Determinado ahora a resolver las cosas, se volvió para conversar con ella, pero se encontró con que ya se había escapado. Él gimió y cerró de golpe el buzón, corriendo para alcanzarla.

Ella había desaparecido cuando él llegó al pasillo, y miró la tarjeta que Bella le envió. Dentro estaba una factura de reparación de la puerta. Desbaratándola en su mano, siseó, "¡Puede correr, pero no puede ocultarse, mujer!"

La cabeza de ella se asomó desde su departamento, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Eche un vistazo a todos los pisos, todos están decorados. También, revise su contrato de alquiler. Puedo decorar los pasillos como elija para todas las fiestas, incluyendo las puertas. Si hubiera tocado en mi puerta pidiendo que se retirara lo hubiera hecho con gusto y sin quejarme. No lo hizo. Además, solo le cobré la mitad." Un rubor tiñó su rostro encantador, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio. "Parte de ello es mi culpa."

"No quiero mi puerta decorada. Creí que lo había dejado claro cuando dejé la primera en su puerta."

El rostro de ella se transformó a uno de inocencia, batiendo sus pestañas, y abriendo sus ojos cuando empezaron a brillar.

"¿Hizo eso a propósito?" Al temblar su barbilla, ella sacudió su cabeza. "Supongo que no quise creerlo." Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "La primera vez pensé que fue uno de los niños del 2A el que la quitó, han hecho cosas como esas antes. Al creer eso, me aseguré de que no se pudiera quitar a menos que yo lo quisiera, así que la pegué. No fue sino hasta que desperté al escuchar un oso gruñendo en mi pasillo, que me di cuenta que no quería una. Iba a retirarla yo misma si usted no lo hubiese hecho."

Edward quería reír cuando recitó su explicación sin respirar. "Entonces, admite que el daño a la puerta es su culpa y no mía."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y respondió, "No. Yo sabía qué hacer y hubiese podido removerla sin problema. De nuevo, si hubiera tocado a mi puerta podría haberlo hecho sin protestar mucho."

Él dudaba eso, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Al haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas, tomó represalias sin pensar.

"Bien, voy a pagar la factura," dijo, caminando hacia su puerta. No había corona o luces, de hecho, su vecina incluso quitó toda la guirnalda y las luces alrededor. Ahora, se veía fuera de tono.

Él creyó escuchar la puerta de ella cerrarse, pero miró por encima de su hombro para ver que estaba recargada contra la pared observándolo. "¿Por qué odia tanto la Navidad?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba sus guantes.

"¿Por qué le gusta tanto?"

"Eso es fácil. Es la temporada de dar y es un tiempo que puedo pasar con mis amigos y familia. Algunas de las mejores cosas suceden durante esta temporada del año."

"Bueno, no tengo nada que dar," Edward respondió, entrando a su departamento. "Respecto a la familia, todos están muertos. He visto algunas de las peores cosas ocurrir durante las fiestas. Tan solo el otro día, tuve que ver a una madre soltera decirle a sus hijos que sus regalos fueron robados y que no habría ninguno este año. Ni siquiera un maldito árbol. Eso tampoco fue lo peor del día."

"Oh," susurró ella.

"Así que, por favor, no trate de cambiar mi opinión."

"Pero—"

Él sacudió su cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste. "No se moleste, Bella. Soy una causa perdida." Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él cerró la puerta con un suave clic.

Desde el interior él observó a través de su mirilla. La luz que había visto en sus ojos y la sonrisa que normalmente adornaba su hermoso rostro desaparecieron. Al pasar la mano por sus sedosos rizos, ella sacó su móvil. "Oye, papá," dijo cuando entraba a su departamento, mirando una vez más hacia su puerta. "¿Puedes investigar algo por mí?"

Cuando ella cerró su puerta, él sintió como si fuese el final, como si perdiera una oportunidad que no sabía que quería. Pensó que era lo mejor. Encaminándose hacia su gabinete de licores, ignoró la punzada de culpa. No tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable, no era su culpa que probablemente haya apagado un poco la luz de la señorita Navidad.

La mañana siguiente, después de una terrible noche sin dormir, Edward cerró la puerta de su departamento, saliendo tarde para el trabajo. Maldijo cuando casi se tropezó con algo en el suelo. Era un contenedor de plástico con varias galletas y ninguna de ellas decorada con colores navideños.

"Joder, está tratando de matarme con amabilidad," gimió, la culpa de la noche anterior lo hizo sentir peor. Eso lo enojó más. Ella seguía intentando contagiarlo del espíritu navideño. "No va a suceder."

Dejó caer el contenedor sobre la mesa justo al entrar su departamento. Volviéndose para cerrar la puerta, notó la falta de decoraciones en el pasillo. Todas las luces, coronas y adornos ya no estaban colgados por todas partes. Ninguno adornaba la puerta de Bella, viéndose casi como lo había hecho cuando él se mudó.

"Mierda."

* * *

 _ **La culpa lo corroe muajajajaja. ¿Qué será lo que habrá averiguado Bella con su papá? ¿Será que por eso quitó todos los adornos del pasillo? Y Edward ya no reveló un poco de lo que hay detrás del Grinch, ¿lo notaron? Como siempre, me encantaría saber sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, qué fue lo que les gustó y sus teorías, en un review. Y si nada no se les ocurre nada, un simple 'gracias por el capítulo' o una carita feliz es suficiente, solo me encantaría saber que están disfrutando de la historia, y recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización. Así que, usen por favor el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lagie, Bellatrix90, ShopieB, Bells Lopez, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, glow0718, rjnavajas, alejacipagauta, Jade HSos, LicetSalvatore, Majo, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, angelabarmtz, Karla Stew Pattz, Manligrez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, ELIZABETH, nnuma76, YessyVL13, Clau Cayita, Cathaysa, Clau, PEYCI CULLEN, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Shikara65, patymdn, Melina, tulgarita, Kabum, EmmaBe, Sully YM, Mafer, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, villachica, Ericastelo, injoa, ztrella znxez, Mss. Brightside, rosy canul, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	4. La llamada

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro – La llamada**

"¿A qué hora llega a casa normalmente?" El compañero y amigo de Edward, Garrett, preguntó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Edward hizo lo que pudo por ignorarlo, deseando nunca haber dicho una palabra sobre su vecina. Desde su interludio en el pasillo dos días antes, no había vuelto a hablar con ella.

Eso no significaba que estuviera lejos de su mente. Hablar de ella con Garrett solo había servido para que su entrometido amigo viniera a su casa esperando echarle un vistazo a la mujer de la que Edward no podía parar de hablar y pensar.

"¿Ese fue un destello de rojo?" Dijo Garrett, separando los paneles de la cortina para tener una mejor vista de afuera. "Oh cielos. No me sorprende que haya estado visitando tus sueños."

"Nunca dije que fantaseara con ella, pendejo," siseó Edward, arrojando una pelota para el estrés a la espalda de su amigo.

"¡Ay!" Garrett siseó, frotando el área sensible con su dedo medio. "Yo definitivamente lo haría." Silbó y meneó sus cejas. "Una mujer _sexy_ con un abrigo rojo se acerca. Como que me parece familiar."

"¿Qué diría tu novia de que estés viendo así a mi vecina?"

Garrett con sus amplios ojos verdes, y cabello rebelde demasiado largo, le lanzó a Edward una sonrisa engreída por encima de su hombro. "Me arrancaría las bolas, que es la razón por la que no dirás una palabra."

"Quieres decir que noquearía tu trasero," dijo Edward con una carcajada.

Garrett conoció a Kate en una clase de defensa personal que él estaba enseñando en el YWCA **(1)** local. Fue lujuria a primera vista para Garrett; sin embargo, se necesitó persuasión con Kate, que en ese tiempo estaba comprometida con alguien más, para que lo aceptara.

Ella le prestó más atención en el momento en que una exnovia había ido a buscarlo, durante una de sus clases. Edward todavía cree que su compañero había planeado eso para poner celosa a Kate.

Puede que le haya funcionado, pero Garrett estaba jugando con fuego. Kate fácilmente podría hacer que transfirieran a Garrett a Alaska con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Después de todo era la hija de un senador.

"Sí, podría hacerlo. Pero no lo hará." Garrett inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, viendo a la mujer caminar hacia el maletero de su coche con alguien más. _Hmm, esto me puede servir_ , Garrett pensó. "No está sola."

En dos segundos, Edward lo estaba quitando del camino para ver. En efecto, Bella estaba apilando cajas envueltas para regalo en los brazos de un hombre. Era mucho más alto que Bella. Ella apenas le llegaba al hombro. Su piel era más oscura con corto cabello negro.

El estómago de Edward se retorció cuando ella miró a su acompañante con adoración, y posiblemente amor. Su sonrisa era amplia, cuando rodó los ojos a algo que él le dijo. Segundos más tarde, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

La luz había regresado a sus ojos.

Por eso, debería sentirse agradecido, ya que se sentía como mierda por haberla apagado un poco con su humor pesimista. Trató de negar esa culpa durante los dos días desde que habló con ella por última vez. No tenía idea qué lo había incitado esa noche a compartir algo personal con ella. Al parecer perdía la cabeza estando cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de decoraciones en el pasillo todavía no se había resuelto. Le ofrecería una disculpa y le informaría que estaba bien que decorara si quería. Era lo menos que podía hacer. El hecho de que podría darle la oportunidad de averiguar quién era el hombre con ella, solo lo incitó a hacerlo en seguida.

"Vas a ir con ella, ¿verdad?" Garrett preguntó, haciendo lo que pudo por no sonreír. Algunas veces una persona necesitaba un buen empujón para conseguir que notara lo que está justo debajo de sus narices. Con Edward, probablemente necesitaría un mazo.

Esta vez, para Edward, se requirió ver a la mujer que quería con alguien más. Pensó que sería mejor sacar al hombre de su miseria.

Edward probó su aliento. "Necesito disculparme."

"Tal vez quieras esperar otro momento," dijo Garrett, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Lo reconozco. Es un policía."

Edward se detuvo y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Él detuvo un intento de robo a mano armada hace unos meses, él y su padrastro estuvieron en las noticias. No les gusta mucho la atención por lo que entendí."

"¿Padrastro?"

"Sí, el comisionado."

Edward maldijo. "Charles Swan… Bella Swan."

"Tal vez sea una prima o algo." Garrett finalmente la reconoció. Maldita sea, Edward sabía cómo elegirlas.

"Genial. Simplemente genial. He encabronado a la hija del comisionado de policía, que resulta que también tiene un hermanastro que es policía."

"Bueno. Si recuerdo correctamente, también tiene una hermanastra en la fuerza, y otros dos hermanos."

"Cristo."

"Y dos primos, y por eso es que son tan reconocidos." Garrett le dio un manotazo a la espalda de Edward, riéndose. "Creo que sería mejor mantenerse alejado de ella."

Por la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, no había forma de que Edward pudiera hacerlo. Eso era bueno. Garrett había intentado en varias ocasiones sacar a Edward de la oficina o su casa para conocer gente.

Las pocas veces que lo había logrado, Edward se quedaba por una hora y era completamente inaccesible, aunque muchas de todos modos lo intentaran, antes de irse. Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que iluminara su vida.

Edward se alejó de la ventana cuando Bella y su hermanastro se pasaron a un costado del coche. "Sí, probablemente tengas razón."

Garrett asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Tú mismo lo dijiste. A ella le gusta mucho la Navidad. Ustedes dos nunca se llevarían bien. ¿Y no dijiste que eventualmente vas a hastiarte de los deliciosos aromas que vienen de su departamento?" Trató de no sonreír. ¿Quién iba a decir que la psicología inversa funcionaría con Edward?

"Sí, dije eso." Edward se encogió de hombros, todavía viendo a la mujer.

"Ella probablemente no vale la pena," dijo Garrett, pasando junto a él y agarrando la última cerveza del refrigerador. "Aunque, con una boca como esa, probablemente ha de besar excelente y…"

"No lo digas," Edward gimió, fulminando a Garrett con la mirada.

Divertido, Garrett observó a Edward mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello en un espejo cercano, revisó su aliento otra vez, y notó el estado de su arrugada camisa. Murmurando una palabrota, fue a cambiarse rápidamente a su recámara.

"Volveré en unos minutos," le dijo a Garrett, sin otra mirada en su dirección.

"Tómate tu tiempo, cerraré la puerta al salir."

La respuesta de Edward fue apresurada, "Te veré mañana," antes de irse.

::::

Garrett husmeó en la cosas de Edward por un rato, tratando de tener una imagen más clara de su compañero. No sabía mucho, solo lo suficiente para que fueran amigos. Edward era alguien en quién confiaba que lo apoyaría en la línea del deber y si su coche estaba averiado a un lado de la carretera con un radiador arruinado. El problema era que Edward no parecía esperar lo mismo de él. Habían estado trabajado por seis meses.

La reciente mudanza de Edward era un ejemplo perfecto. Un buen amigo ayudaría a su amigo, se quejaría todo el tiempo, pero lo ayudaría a mudarse. Garrett no había tenido idea que Edward planeaba mudarse hasta el día que tomó unos días de vacaciones en el trabajo.

Garrett esperaba que lo que sea que provocara que Edward diera un paso atrás cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado no se interpusiera entre él y su nueva vecina.

Mientras miraba las fotos, lo que sea que le diera una idea a Garrett de dónde estaba la familia del hombre, su móvil sonó. Se negaba a investigar sus antecedentes.

"Hola," respondió.

"Hola, cariño," respondió Kate. "Acabas de recibir una llamada de una mujer llamada Tanya Perkins." Era una de las últimas víctimas de robo, con dos niños.

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Dijo que no podía localizarte o a Edward por el móvil."

"Mierda. El departamento de Edward tiene el peor servicio. No sonaba alterada, ¿o sí?"

"No, es por eso que llamé, le dije que te gustaría escucharlo."

"¡Por favor, no me digas que el maldito ladrón regresó!"

"¡No! ¿Me dejas hablar?"

Garrett sonrió mientras su novia maldijo varias veces, seguramente cerrando la puerta de la oficina de su casa. "Llamó para agradecerte por enviar a alguien a ayudar."

"¿Alguien para ayudar?" Garrett preguntó seriamente en un susurro, imitando a su novia.

"Sí, creí que no te agradaría mucho esa mierda. Quién sabe si ese tipo es algún cretino enfermo que podría regresar. Pero ella dijo que una mujer, quién dijo que un amigo del departamento del policía le contó lo que había sucedido, decidió pasar a dejar algunos presentes para los niños y también para ella. La mujer también reemplazó el árbol y las decoraciones que los ladrones arruinaron."

¿Cómo sabía esa mujer misteriosa sobre el árbol dañado cuando no se había mencionado al público?

"No me gusta cómo suena eso."

"Se pone mejor," dijo ella, riendo. "Ella dijo que la donadora quería permanecer anónima, pero describió a la mujer como hermosa, con una enorme sonrisa, con centelleantes pendientes de copos de nieve, un abrigo rojo y botas a juego."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"Nop. ¿Crees que fue la chica de Edward y nuestra nueva amiga, Bella?"

"Ya he visto a la mujer de Edward y es Bella Swan."

"¡Sí!" Kate gritó. "Me encantan sus galletas."

"Me gustan más las tuyas," dijo Garrett, con la esperanza de ganarse algunos puntos.

"Mentiroso," respondió ella.

"Bueno, Bella tiene amigos y familia en la fuerza de modo que es posible que haya averiguado sobre el caso cuando Edward lo mencionó."

Después de una breve pausa, Kate se echó a reír. "No vas a decirle, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que será beneficioso para Edward si lo averigua por sí mismo."

"Ella podría salir lastimada en todo esto y es muy agradable para que le rompan el corazón."

"Si recuerdo algunas de las historias circulando por el precinto concernientes a la hija del comisionado, ella es realmente especial. El hecho de que esté con vida es algún tipo de milagro."

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

"Déjamelo a mí," susurró Garrett, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá de Edward. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Bella no hubiese echado ya a Edward de su departamento, si siquiera llegó a entrar. "Así que, ¿qué traes puesto?"

Al escuchar la risa de Kate supo, en ese momento, lo que compraría la próxima semana—un anillo.

* * *

 **(1) YWCA (en inglés: Young Women's Christian Association; en español: Asociación Cristiana de Mujeres Jóvenes) es una organización social orientada al desarrollo de oportunidades para las mujeres en relación a puestos de poder y liderato.**

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció Garrett? A mi querida Beta le cayó muy bien, jejeje. Al menos está demostrando ser un buen amigo al guiar a Edward en la dirección correcto, con psicología inversa, pero lo está haciendo. Algunas por ahí mencionaron que Bella había usado a su papá para ayudar a la mujer soltera. ¡Bingo! Le atinaron ;) Garret ya lo sabe, pero Edward no, ¿qué creen que pase cuando se entere? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber sus teorías. Y como ya les dije antes, sino saben que poner, con un gracias o una carita feliz me conformo. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de publicación ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Techu, LalhizGarcia, ariyasi, Klara Anastacia Cullen, kaja0507, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Carla, Danny CulleMa, somas, PEYCI CULLEN, glow0718, Elizabeth, Milh Llop, alejacipagauta, tulgarita, Clau-Cayita, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, LicetSalvotore, Shikara65, ztrella znxez, JessMel, saraipineda44, Josi, YessyVL13, Nayely, Tata XOXO, Gabs Frape, freedom2604, patymdn, rosy canul, Mafer, Lu, villachica, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Vanina Iliana, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, lagie, injoa, Sully YM, EmmaBe, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. Les sugiero que estén al tanto de las publicaciones en mi grupo o que sigan la historia para recibir las notificaciones porque no siempre voy a anunciar las actualizaciones en los grupos, son muy seguidas.**_


	5. La caída

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco – La caída**

Mientras Bella subía las escaleras con su hermano, no podía evitar preocuparse por cierto vecino. Hace un momento, tuvo la sensación de ser observada.

No el mismo tipo de sensación que tensa tu espalda y sabes que algo malo va a pasar, o que alguien está acechando en las sombras.

La sensación que tuvo provocó un rubor en su tez, aceleró su respiración, aumentó el ritmo de su corazón, y algo revoloteó en su estómago.

No todas esas sensaciones eran desagradables, lo que debería molestarle. Sabía, sin revisar, que el "alguien" que la observaba era de cierto departamento. No era la primera vez; había visto su cortina cerrarse bajo la protección de su largo cabello más de una vez.

"Bella," Seth gimió y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él se quejó todo el camino al subir las escaleras, aunque estaba siendo juguetón y quejumbroso para que ella le diera una ración extra de pie. Era lo de ellos. Él se quejaba, y ella lo mimaba. Consentirlo era algo que ella disfrutaba hacer, por lo que importaba poco cómo ocurriera.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va con ese nuevo inquilino que tu mamá eligió de las dos docenas de aplicaciones?" Preguntó, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella le dio un ligero empujón con prisa por alguna razón desconocida. "Considerando que basó su decisión por su apariencia, que está soltero y es policía, ¿tú qué crees?"

Seth se detuvo, forzándola a detenerse a medio paso y casi caerse. Ella le dio un manotazo en la espalda, maldiciéndolo, cuando él la miró por encima de su hombro. "Nunca dijiste nada sobre que era policía."

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio. Iba a hacerse la inocente. "¿No lo hice? Se me ha de haber pasado," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada oscura de Seth se estrechó porque sabía que estaba mintiendo deliberadamente. "Dime de nuevo, ¿cuál era su nombre?"

Ella bufó y rodó sus ojos. "No te voy a decir," siseó, empujándolo para pasar. "Solo vas a hacer una revisión de antecedentes y detenerlo en su coche o algo así." De todos modos lo haría, pero iba a tener que trabajar para conseguir el nombre.

"¡Una vez! ¡Una sola vez que usé mi placa para algo personal y nunca me has dejado olvidarlo!"

"Hiciste que James se cagara del miedo hasta el punto que tartamudeó cuando rompió conmigo." No que fuera una verdadera relación, pero ella sabía cómo hacer que alguien se sintiera culpable cuando lo necesitaba. Tenía a todos los hombres de su familia comiendo de su mano. Su familia tenía que aprender a no inmiscuirse en su vida amorosa.

Seth trató de verse inocente, pero la actuación de ella era mucho mejor. Ella la había perfeccionado, la de Seth necesitaba trabajarla. "Como te dije, una y otra vez, no le dije nada sobre romper contigo."

"Ajá," murmuró ella, subiendo el resto de los escalones. "Claro."

"Solo voy a llamar a tu papá."

Ella sonrió por encima de su hombro, entrando al pasillo de su piso. "Charlie sabe todo sobre mi _sexy_ y nuevo vecino, así que—" Le sacó su lengua y soltó una risita al ver el ceño fruncido de Seth. "No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"¿Crees que soy _sexy_?"

Al escuchar la voz de Edward, Bella jadeó, retrocedió hacia Seth, y se paró sobre su pie con su letal tacón, por lo que maldijo y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que se despatarrara sobre su trasero, y los presentes que cargaba rodaran por todas partes.

Al escuchar el sonido de cada uno golpeando el suelo, Bella casi lloriqueó al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Ahí va la base de cristal de mamá," gritó al echar un vistazo a través de su dedos sobre sus ojos. "Oh, ese era el ángel para Angela." Gimió otra vez, "Y esos eran los marcos _art deco_ antiguos de Jane que me llevó tres semanas encontrar."

Cuando se disolvió en lágrimas y cayó de rodillas, Edward, que había observado todo el debacle con horrorosa fascinación, tiró de su cabello. La había hecho llorar. Esa era su puta kriptonita, su debilidad—las lágrimas de una mujer.

"¿Bella?" El joven con ella dijo en voz baja, gateando hacia ella. "Hermanita, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo siento, Bella." Dijo Edward, caminando hacia ella y queriendo alcanzarla. Todo el cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar mientras acunaba su rostro en sus manos. Su hermoso cabello caía en cascada alrededor de su rostro y sus hombros. Él levantó sus ojos hacia el hermanastro de Bella, que se veía tan inútil como él se sentía.

Entonces, ella empezó a reír.

Muchísimo.

"Me ha estado enviando algunas de sus malas vibras, señor Grinch," lo acusó, todavía riendo, señalando a Edward con su dedo. "Y yo que pensé que no te importaba la suficiente como para recordar mi nombre." Sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma juguetona, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un puño y lo sacudía. "¡Si crees que esto me derribará, te vas a enterar! Siempre tengo regalos de respaldo."

"Eso es porque eso fue jodidamente clásico, Bella," Seth declaró orgulloso.

"¿Eh?" Edward gruñó, totalmente sin palabras.

"Bells," dijo Seth, sonriendo. Su hermana siempre encontraba una razón para reír o el lado positivo en casi cualquier situación. "Puedo con él."

Bella soltó una risita, asintiendo. Le sonrió a Edward que se veía completamente desconcertado por ella. "¿Viste la expresión en su rostro?" Ella le preguntó a su hermano.

Seth soltó un resoplido. "¿Todavía tienes cámaras aquí?" Al ver su gesto afirmativo, él miró alrededor hasta que vio la videocámara cerca, y saludó con la mano en esa dirección. "Necesitas hacer una copia de esa mierda. Probablemente podríamos ganar diez mil dólares por él o algo."

"Definitivamente voy a publicarlo en Youtube," dijo ella, pasando una mano por su cabello. "¡Se hará viral en minutos como la mejor caída de Navidad de toooodas!" Los dos hermanos temblaban de la risa.

"Déjame ayudarte a levantar," dijo Edward, todavía confundido a su conducta al enfrentar tal desastre. ¿La mayoría de las personas no se disolvía en lágrimas después de perder tantos regalos? Él le tendió su mano a ella, e ignoró la sorpresa en su rostro. "No era mi intención asustarte. Lo siento. Vine aquí a hablar contigo, y de nuevo jodí las cosas."

"No hay duda de eso," dijo, riéndose otra vez. Ella deslizó su mano en la de él, y ambos ignoraron el bufido de irritación de Seth. "Está bien, Edward. En serio. Tengo regalos de respaldo, solo por si acaso. Soy un poco propensa a los accidentes y alguno de estos todavía se pueden salvar."

"Probablemente puedo ayudar a remplazarlos," dijo mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Eso no será necesario," dijo ella y miró a los regalos dañados por todas partes. "No solo te quedes ahí parado. Ayúdame a recogerlos todos." Se agachó para agarrar una caja frente a él, provocando que Edward gimiera.

"Oye, pendejo, deja de mirar el trasero de mi hermana y ayuda," Seth siseó y empujó una caja contra el pecho de Edward. El crujido hizo que Bella le diera un manotazo a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su hermano.

"¡Ese no había estado roto hasta ahora!"

"Jodido infierno, Bells," Seth siseó. "¡Deja de golpearme!"

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó la caja hecha pedazos de las manos de Edward. "Lo siento, él es un poco protector."

"¿Un poco?"

Ella sonrió y revisó la etiqueta en la caja. "Oh bueno," dijo ella, dándosela a Seth. "Es tuyo. Feliz Navidad."

Su hermano gimió y continuó maldiciendo mientras le ayudaba y a Edward a recoger lo que quedaba de los regalos. Ella sacó a Seth por la puerta de su departamento con un pie entero y del edificio con una promesa de llamarlo más tarde. Él estaba reacio a irse, pero en el momento que ella lo amenazó con quitarle el pie. Seth salió pitando a su coche.

Ella regresó a donde dejó a Edward en medio de su pasillo. "¿Te gustaría ese pedazo de pie ahora?"

* * *

 _ **¿Será que ya cayó al fin el Grinch? No cabe duda que Bella lo ha tocado de alguna forma, pero no olvidemos lo que dijo Garrett, que cuando Edward se acerca demasiado a alguien, retrocede. ¿Hará lo mismo con Bella? Y alguna de ustedes comentó que les gustaría ver a Edward interactuando con la familia de Bella, por la reacción de Seth y lo que dijo Bella sobre su familia y su vida amorosa, se ve que Edward no la va a tener fácil. Así que, ¿qué creen que suceda? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y que me digan qué les pareció, recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de publicación ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ely CullenM, Liz Vidal, ShopieB, Danny CullenM, lagie, PRISOL, Bellatrix90, Clau, Alejandra Navas, patymdn, DenniChavez, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, alejacipagauta, sandy56, JessMel, Techu, Adriu, Carla, Manligrez, Josi, LicetSalvatore, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, angelabarmtz, rosy canul, Bells Lopez, ariyasi, PEYCI CULLEN, myaenriquez02, calvialexa, Cathaysa, alejandra1987, Srher Evans, Andrea Ojeda, ELIZABETH, freedom2604, ztrella znxez, somas, jgav28, Clau-Cayita, villachica, kaja0507, Nayely, Shikara65, Pam Malfoy Black, Milh Llop, Angel twilighter, Sully YM, glow0718, bbluelilas, Mafer, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, Ericastelo, anamel, Klara Anastacia Cullen, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	6. Compartiendo el pan

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis – Compartiendo el pan**

Edward se encogió de hombros. Se sentía como una completa mierda por empeorarlo todo. De los veintidós regalos, al menos la mitad no estaban bien.

"Tengo una visita."

Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó Edward, y Garrett apareció, con su abrigo puesto y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno para el hombre.

"Hola, señorita Swan," le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y su mano. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Kate y yo la vimos por última vez."

Ella suspiró tristemente, "Acabo de regresar de Europa."

Edward trató de no demostrar que estaba enojado, ya que era obvio que el maldito hombre la conocía y no le había dicho. Los dos conversaron de cosas triviales, pero por lo que él entendió, ella trabajó antes con la fundación de Kate.

"Quería agradecerle por lo que hizo esta mañana," dijo Garrett cuando al fin decidió marcharse. "Hizo su año y el de sus niños también."

Edward observó cómo Bella se sonrojaba, desde la punta de sus orejas a un tono más intenso en sus mejillas. Agachó su cabeza, al parecer avergonzada por lo que Garrett había dicho.

Le echó un vistazo a Edward e hizo una mueca. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

Garrett pareció confundido, miró a Edward y entonces sonrió. "Lo que usted diga, señorita Swan," declaró. "La veremos en nuestra fiesta de Año Nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No me la perdería." Se despidieron y Garrett dijo que llamaría a Edward más tarde.

Edward respondió con un gruñido y una mirada furiosa que decía "tienes algo que explicar".

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Edward preguntó mientras la seguía al interior de su departamento. En seguida, aromas celestiales saturaron su nariz y lo hicieron gemir en voz alta. "¿Es pollo lo que huelo?"

"Esa debe ser mi olla de cocción lenta," dijo ella, quitándose el abrigo para revelar un _sexy_ vestido de suéter del que solo había tenido un vistazo antes. "Qué te parece si nos sirvo a ambos unos platos y puedes disculparte durante la cena. Y durante el postre yo me disculpo contigo."

Atónito, él solo sacudió su cabeza. Le tomó un momento encontrar las palabras que se atoraron en el paladar de su boca. "No tienes nada que lamentar. Bueno, tal vez conocerme."

Ella suspiró, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la cocina. Edward la siguió y trató de no tropezarse con nada. Cada superficie plana de la casa de ella tenía algún tipo de obra de arte en escultura, mucho de ello era reconocible.

"Tienes muchas piezas Devouerer," dijo él, acompañándola en la cocina. El departamento tenía el mismo diseño que el suyo, girado ciento ochenta grados. El departamento de él era simplista y frío de una forma institucional de blanco sobre blanco, salvo por los sofás negros de piel de segunda mano, el sillón reclinable y algunas piezas de arte en bronce y madera que tenía.

Bella se giró tan rápido que él chocó con ella. "Oh," bufó ella cuando él la estabilizó. "Tengo que venir acompañada con un par de luces traseras."

Entre lo absurdo de su declaración junto con el lindo ceño fruncido en su rostro, él no pudo evitarlo. Trató de contenerlo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No cuando su mente evocó la imagen de un par de luces rojas traseras en el lindo y redondo trasero de Bella.

Él se rio. Fue una fuerte carcajada que lo hizo echar su cabeza hacia atrás y jadear por aliento.

Bella sonrió, todo el rostro de él estuvo involucrado en la acción. Sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas, su ceño se frunció, sus cejas se elevaron y cayeron, y se habían realzado ligeramente las líneas que apenas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de su boca. Sus labios, sin embargo, se levantaron más de un lado y lo hicieron verse seriamente guapo.

El sonido la hizo estremecerse, por todas partes. Estaba en problemas.

"Acabas de imaginarte eso, ¿verdad?" Trató de sonar ofendida, pero Edward no pareció creerlo.

"Lo siento, después del accidente en el pasillo, mi mente lo imaginó perfectamente."

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿De verdad me estabas buscando antes?"

Eso hizo que rápidamente se pusiera serio. Su risa se detuvo y ella intentó no mostrar su decepción cuando él dio un paso atrás.

"Vine a disculparme por todos los problemas que te di sobre las decoraciones. No fue mi intención que las quitaras todas."

Bella suspiró nuevamente y gimió. No podía explicarle por qué lo hizo. Podría hacer que se enojara por entrometerse, además, ella no estaba buscando reconocimiento por proveerle a una familia decoraciones y regalos. En vez de eso, eligió evadirlo y señaló un cajón. "Agarra algunas servilletas y cucharas. Voy a servirnos algo de cena."

"Muy bien, solo si me explicas por qué las quitaste."

Ella se encogió de hombros y buscó tazones, deteniéndose frente a su refrigerador para agarrar una botella de vino. "¿Vas a trabajar más tarde?"

"No, tengo la noche libre, a menos…"

"Que uno de tus casos requiera tu atención," terminó de decir por él. "Conozco la rutina."

"Una copa estará bien. ¿De verdad vienes de una familia de policías?" Preguntó él colocando los cubiertos y servilletas en su barra desayunador en la isla de la cocina.

"Sí. ¿Y cómo es que puedes identificar piezas Devourer con solo mirarlas en mi colección?"

"Yo tengo unas cuantas. Coleccionar arte fue algo que me inculcaron mis finados padres. Asistí a un _show_ el año pasado mientras estaba visitando a un amigo en Nueva York y me gustó el trabajo del artista."

Bella dejó dos tazones grandes de humeante sopa con trozos de pollo en la encimera, junto a un poco de vino, antes de agarrar algo de pan. Arrancando un pedazo, le dio el resto de la hogaza a Edward.

"Tienes que tener en tu casa lo que equivale a un cuarto de millón de dólares del artista. Deberías considerar un mejor sistema de alarma con ese tipo de colección."

Ella lo consideró y se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente tienes razón. Si puedes recomendarme a alguien, por favor, házmelo saber. La mayoría de estos serán enviados pronto, pero me gusta tenerlos a la vista hasta que los pongan en exhibición en una gallería."

"¿Tú eres el artista?"

Ella asintió, sonriendo cuando bebía de su vino. "No encaja, ¿verdad?"

Edward la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Son unas piezas tan sombrías y tú eres tan… tan—"

"¿Exuberantemente alegre?" Ofreció. Él asintió. "Créeme. No siempre soy así. Es solo que la Navidad es mi época favorita del año."

A él se le hizo difícil creer que no fuera amable todo el tiempo.

"Ahora, respondí tu pregunta sobre cómo reconocí tu colección. Es tu turno. ¿Por qué quitaste las decoraciones?"

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. "Más que nada porque después de lo que dijiste, me parecía incorrecto restregar la Navidad en tu cara. Admito que al principio, las había puesto sin preguntar. Por lo general pregunto. Además, tú me cabreaste." Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agachó su cabeza para evadir su mirada.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Aprecio que las hayas quitado, pero los otros inquilinos parecían disfrutarlo y no voy a ser el Grinch como tú tan cariñosamente me acusaste de ser porque odio la festividad."

Ella quería preguntar por qué la odiaba, aunque tenía la idea de que tenía algo que ver con su familia. Había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle a su padre información, pero ella decidió no hacerlo. Preferiría escucharlo de la fuente.

No dijo nada y Edward odiaba el silencio incómodo entre ellos. "¿De qué estaba hablando Garrett hace un rato? ¿Donaste algo?"

"Sí, no fue gran cosa. Solo algunos juguetes," le dijo, y luego señalando el tazón vacío de Edward dijo, "¿Quieres un poco más?"

Esa fue la típica evasiva. Él sabía que ella tenía la capacidad de saber todo sobre él con un chasquido de sus dedos. ¿Había usado a su familia para conseguir el acceso a su expediente?

Por alguna razón se negó a creer que ella haría algo de esa naturaleza.

Edward miró su tazón vacío y asintió. "Eso estuvo bueno. No he tenido una comida caliente que no fuera entregada a domicilio en algún tiempo."

"Tengo fama de hacer lo mismo. Algunas veces me pierdo tanto mientras trabajo que tengo que ordenar comida china o algo más cerca. Mike me conoce por nombre y supongo que con el tiempo se sabrá el tuyo también."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Ya se lo sabe."

"Edward, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, por lo general preparo demasiado," dijo ella, sirviéndole otro abundante tazón. "¿Vino o agua?"

"Mejor cambio a agua. Tengo que revisar mis mensajes." Bella agitó su mano dando a entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse, y comió de su sopa. "No me había dado cuenta que perdí una llamada."

Mientras escuchaba su mensaje, la observaba. Ella trató de no moverse nerviosa bajo su atenta mirada. Algo cercano a la ira destelló en sus ojos en cuestión de segundos, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Caminó de un lado al otro y metió el teléfono en su bolsillo después de terminar la llamada, agarrando su juego de llaves de la encimera.

"¿Tienes la costumbre de indagar en los asuntos de los demás y aparecer para salvar el día?" Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron cuando él se acercó, hasta casi quedar nariz con nariz. "¿Qué tan _estúpida_ puedes ser?"

Salió furioso del departamento y azotó la puerta detrás de él. Por alguna razón, ella sabía que se pondría furioso si averiguaba que había ayudado a Tanya y a sus hijos, la última víctima de la serie de robos en el área.

No había esperado que su reacción la lastimara tanto.

* * *

Cuatro días después, los ladrones asestaron un golpe en el departamento de la señora Cope en la planta baja. Ella había estado en casa. Bella la encontró horas más tarde llorando, atada y amordazada en medio de su sala.

Ella llamó a Edward. A él no le sorprendió escuchar de ella o el hecho de que alguien había allanado el edificio. Tampoco le permitió tener la última palabra y siseó, "Espero que estés contenta. Los guiaste hacia ti."

* * *

 _ **¡Uy! Sí que se enojó. ¿Pero qué habrá detrás de ese enojo? Creo que la clave está en esa última frase, "los guiaste hacia ti". A ver, teorías, teorías. Aunque Edward parezca bipolar por pasar de la risa a la ira con tanta rapidez, algo debe de haber detrás. ¿Pero por qué Garrett no respondió igual? Bueno, me encantaría saber qué piensan ustedes, así que espero ansiosa sus reviews, y recuerden que ellos marcan el ritmo de publicación ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tata XOXO, Angel twilighter, Josi, Ely Cullen M, Techu, Mary de cullen, EmmaBe, Ericastelo, Vanina Iliana, Milh Llop, rjnavajas, Adriu, Manligrez, bbluelilas, alejacipagauta, tulgarita, Shikara65, krisr0405, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, JessMel, freedom2604, Alejandra Navas, PEYCI CULLEN, Pam Malfoy Black,**_ _**ztrella znxez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maria Swan de Cullen, Tahi, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, Noelia, Danny CullenMa, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, rosy canul, Pili, fathyhurtado, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Andrea Ojeda, kaja0507, villachica, glow0718, saraipineda44, Kabum, injoa, YessyVL13, lagie, andy, Mafer, angelabarmtz, Connie Stew, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	7. Motivo

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete – Motivo**

"Tienes que calmarte de una puta vez antes de entrar en tu edificio." Garrett le siseó mientras lo sujetaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su compañero estaba de un humor de perros, y después de la llamada de Bella, había empeorado. Habían tenido una pista del caso, pero a expensas de alguna pobre viejecita. Él no tenía duda que la vecina de Edward sentiría el embate de su ira.

"Sabía que había un maldito patrón," dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. Golpeó los frenos bajando la calle de su edificio. "El bastardo va tras cualquiera que muestre espíritu navideño o ayude a alguien menos afortunado. Y Bella jodida Swan es un maldito faro de la festividad que camina y habla."

"Lo entiendo, estás cabreado, pero guarda ese ceño fruncido porque no tengo duda que su padre está ahí."

Edward lo ignoró al salir de su coche y trotó hacia su edificio de departamentos. Unas cuantas patrullas estaban afuera en el frente, junto con un par de coches particulares. Era obvio que el comisionado Swan estaba ahí simplemente por el número de hombres adentro. El hombre era protector con su hija y por los gritos viniendo desde arriba ella estaba poniendo pelea.

* * *

Por el color casi morado en el rostro de su padre, ella sabía que estaba caminando por una fina línea. No podía evitarlo. No haría lo que él estaba _gritando_.

"¡Vas a empacar algunas cosas y te quedarás conmigo y Sue!" Llegó al punto donde demandó y en el siguiente iba a empezar a empacar por ella.

"¡No lo haré!"

"Bella, deja de complicar las cosas," siseó Charlie.

"No van a hacer que salga corriendo de mi casa en el caso improbable de que algún Grinch de la vida real venga por mí."

"Van a venir tras usted, señorita Swan," dijo Edward, entrando a su departamento ya que su puerta estaba abierta. Después de hablar con la víctima por varios minutos, él dejó a Garrett abajo con la señora Cope para poder hablar con Bella. "Antes, eran simples robos mientras nadie estaba en casa y ahora han pasado a invasión del hogar."

Bella bufó y se dio cuenta que estaban por unir fuerzas contra ella. "Mira, aprecio el gesto, pero necesito quedarme aquí. Si me voy, asustaré al resto de los inquilinos. Los que no tienen a dónde ir se quedarán aquí. La compañía de alarmas no puede venir a poner un nuevo sistema hasta después del Año Nuevo."

"Haré que alguien venga aquí por la mañana," Edward declaró, odiándose por olvidarlo. Había tenido intenciones de entrar a su departamento y decirle lo que pensaba. En vez de eso, la encontró llorando, enfrentándose a su padre y la luz que él negaba le gustaba en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo. Por lo que la señora Cope dijo, Bella había estado más consternada por la dura experiencia de lo que lo había estado ella.

Le tomó unos minutos pero su amigo Sam accedió a ayudar.

"No me voy a ir," repitió ella, entrando a la cocina y agarrando una taza de un gabinete. "Tengo una pieza que necesito terminar."

"Bella," Charlie dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Cuando ella los ignoró, él volvió su atención al detective, esperando a que terminara su llamada. "¿Pudiste conseguir que alguien viniera?" El hombre asintió, pasando una mano por su rostro viéndose cansado. "Soy Charlie Swan."

"Edward Cullen," respondió, estrechando su mano con un firme agarre.

"Ah, entonces eres el detective encargado del caso y el policía que se mudó al otro lado del pasillo."

"Sí, señor."

"Mi exesposa me contó un poco sobre ti. Llámame Charlie, por favor," declaró y miró a su hija por encima de su hombro. "¿Puedes decirme más sobre el caso? ¿Por qué crees que este robo está relacionado con ella?"

"Los sospechosos hicieron preguntas sobre otra gente que vivía aquí. La señora Cope no les dio mucha información. Antes de eso, no revelamos la información a los medios, porque sería estúpido. No podríamos pedirle a la gente que dejara de ser amable."

Edward continuó explicando cómo cada víctima había hecho algo para ayudar a los menos afortunados. Tanya y sus hijos habían elegido nombres del Árbol Dadivoso en el centro comercial local y donaron algunos regalos a niños huérfanos.

La pareja robada antes había donado veinte pavos al refugio más cercano que daba comida a las personas sin hogar. Los ladrones robaron las veintidós canastas de comida que iban a entregar la semana siguiente, junto con todos los regalos debajo de su árbol.

Charlie maldijo bajo su aliento. "Entonces, hay un par de Grinchs de la vida real que roban la Navidad de aquellos que ayudan a darla."

"Ese parece ser su _modus operandi_."

Fue el turno de Charlie de pasar la mano sobre su rostro. "Y mi hija es el anuncio ambulante del Taller de Santa Claus."

"Ya vio el problema." Bien, Edward pensó. Tal vez su padre la presionaría más para que se quedara con él y su esposa.

"Sé que estás ocupado con el caso, pero, ¿puedes vigilarla de cerca?"

Joder. Eso fue inesperado.

Edward vio a Bella moverse por la cocina mientras refunfuñaba bajo su aliento y parecía necesitar que la reconfortaran desesperadamente. Sí, de ninguna manera podría quedarse con ella, porque él quería ser quien la reconfortara.

Eso sería estúpido.

Sacó su teléfono. "Puedo hacer que el capitán apruebe que algunos hombres cuiden el edificio."

"Quiero que alguien la vigile a _ella_."

Edward lo intentó de nuevo. "Puedo apostar a alguien afuera de su puerta si gusta."

La mano de Charlie sujetó el hombro del joven detective y bajó su voz. Una táctica que a menudo usaba con sus hijos. "Tómate la semana libre, con paga y quédate _aquí_ con mi hija. Incluso aprobaré dos semanas si tu compañero lo necesita para encontrar a esos pendejos. Si esto es como los robos del año pasado, van a atacar todos los días hasta llegar a Navidad. Entonces desaparecerán hasta el próximo año y, como indicaste, se harán más osados. Necesitamos atraparlos ahora."

"Señor, eso no será necesario," le dijo, pero Charlie solo sacudió su cabeza. _Oh mierda_ , Edward gimió en su interior, no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Sorbiéndose la nariz mientras bebía de una taza de chocolate, Bella estaba pensativa. Sus manos le hormigueaban por golpear algo de arcilla y sacar algo de hostilidad. El crepitar de la energía cuando su soldadora con arco eléctrico chispeaba vida en una de sus piezas era un sonido de belleza y confort. Necesitaba trabajar.

Era perfectamente claro que eso no iba a suceder… todavía.

Edward estaba ahí y ella no sabía cómo hablar con él. Él había tenido razón. Todo era su culpa y se sentía jodidamente horrible. Ella vio algo de crema de vodka en su gabinete de licores y pensó que era lo que necesitaba para su bebida caliente.

Su padre y la mayoría de sus alegres hombres se fueron minutos antes. Lo único bueno que salió del día completamente miserable fue que la señora Cope se dirigía al norte con su hijo. Alec no había podido salir del trabajo para visitarla hasta la víspera de Navidad, pero el incidente hizo que el joven corriera a ayudar a su madre.

Ella se acercó a su gabinete, pero una mano la detuvo de abrirlo. "¿Todavía estás aquí?" Refunfuñó y lo empujó.

Él murmuró. "Sí, y beber no es la respuesta." Cuando ella volvió a ir por el alcohol, él agarró su mano con gentileza y la alejó del gabinete.

"Pendejo," refunfuñó ella. Hizo un puchero y le mostró el dedo medio y se sentó en el sofá. "Ya te puedes ir."

Él no hizo caso. En vez de eso, aparcó su trasero en el cojín junto a ella y tiró de su cabello con ambas manos. Solo una persona era capaz de estresar de esa forma a Edward—su padre.

"Hizo que te quedaras, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó en voz baja, una parte de ella ya empezando a desmoronarse. No quería que él lo viera.

Edward asintió. "De todos modos es lo mejor."

"Seth o Emmett podrían haberlo hecho." No lo quería aquí. No cuando era obvio que no quería estar cerca de ella.

"Ellos tienen familias y parejas," le dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Eso fue lo que Charlie le dijo.

Era cierto y Bella no quería ser responsable de alejarlos tampoco de sus hijos. "Bien, tú tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo. Te llamaré si escucho algo o si alguien intenta abrir mi puerta."

"Eso no va a suceder. Me voy a quedar aquí." Edward suspiró cuando ella no dijo nada. "Lamento haberte llamado estúpida la otra noche."

"Estabas siendo honesto. No sabía que podría ocurrir esto." Su padre, Garrett, y Edward le habían explicado por qué era probable que se hubiera convertido en objetivo. Era posible que estuvieran buscándola cuando allanaron el departamento de la señora Cope.

"Debí habértelo dicho," dijo él y se encogió de hombros. "En vez de eso me enojé y me fui sin ninguna explicación."

"Oh," dijo Bella, sin saber qué decir sobre eso. Limpió sus lágrimas, odiándolas. "De verdad la asustaron. Pudo haber tenido un ataque al corazón o algo. Hubiera sido mi culpa. Es mi culpa."

No pudo aguantarse y rompió a llorar.

Edward gimió bajito viendo cómo Bella empezó a hacerse una pequeña bolita contra el extremo del sofá. Logró agarrar su taza antes de que cayera y la colocó en la mesita de café. En cuestión de momentos la acurrucó a su costado.

Preferiría su actitud excesivamente alegre de la señorita Navidad a sus lágrimas. Ella murmuraba palabras incoherentes, pero alcanzó a escuchar algunas disculpas. Lloró por varios minutos, hipando después unos cuantos. Una vez que se calmó se excusó para ir a limpiarse y le ofreció nuevamente algo para cenar.

"Voy a ir a limpiarme." No había esperado su respuesta sobre la cena antes de caminar por el pasillo.

"Como si nuestra última cena hubiera salido muy bien," murmuró Edward para sí mismo y revisó su teléfono. Garrett y Alistair, y otros compañeros detectives lo mantenían al tanto de la situación a través de llamadas y mensajes de texto.

Bella regresó unos minutos más tarde, vestida con unas mallas azul marino con copos blancos de nieve y una blusa a juego que decía: "Let it Snow." Se veía cálida, agradable, incluso con los ojos rojos y el cabello desordenado. El atuendo no era ajustado, pero dejaba poco a su hiperactiva imaginación.

Su mente estaba ideando todo tipo de imágenes y eso lo hizo levantarse de un salto cuando ella se sentó junto a él. Ella lo vio con ojos cautelosos y las esquinas de sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la Navidad?"

Su suspiro fue suave y sus ojos se enternecieron de nuevo. "Porque cuando era más joven, estaba enferma y necesitaba un trasplante. Por un largo tiempo, pareció que no iba a sobrevivir." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y una sonrisa al fin adornó su rostro encantador. "No pudieron encontrar un donante compatible y luego el Día de Navidad, alguien donó de forma anónima y me salvé."

El corazón de Edward se aceleró, su pecho dolió por un momento cuando una calidez lo envolvió. Estaba en problemas si solo una sonrisa lo tenía ansiando tocarla. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba haciendo justo eso.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que ahora ya les queda claro por qué Bella ama tanto la Navidad, podría decirse que una Navidad ella volvió a nacer, ¿no creen? Pero ahora está sufriendo porque se siente culpable de lo que le pasó a la señora Cope y solo fue necesario verla sufrir para que él cayera redondito. Tenían por ahí algunas teorías sobre quiénes eran los ladrones y por qué habían elegido a Bella, algunas le atinaron otras estaban un poquitín erradas. Los ladrones buscan específicamente a aquellos que dan a otros menos afortunados y lamentablemente la señorita Navidad es, como dijeron Edward y Charlie un anuncio ambulante de la festividad. ¿Pero quienes serán los ladrones? ¿Darán con ellos? ¿Y creen que estos dos sobrevivan a pasar juntos tanto tiempo? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto me encantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué les gustó más y qué esperan que suceda con estos dos. ¿Dará el Grinch su brazo a torcer? Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y no lo olviden, ustedes marcan el ritmo de publicación, ¡vamos muy bien!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ELIZABETH, Kabum, Pili, Cathaysa, Maribel, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Josi, Shikara65, kaja0507, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, Melina, krisr0405, Yoliki, Juliana masen, Klara Anastacia Cullen, alejandra1987, Sully YM, YessyVL13, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, glow0718, Vanina Iliana, alejacipagauta, angelabarmtz, Srher Evans, Maria Swan de Cullen, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, Kareen Stew Flores, lizdayanna, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Carla, JessMel, ConiLizzy, lagie, tulgarita, Milh Llop, rosy canul, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, ztrella znxez, EmmaBe, villachica, patymdn, injoa, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, erizo ikki, andy, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	8. No va a suceder

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

 **Capítulo Ocho – No va a suceder**

Bella le sonrió a Edward, su expresión casi tierna y tal vez un poco sorprendida. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella al inclinarse hacia su toque. Su palma, ligeramente callosa tocaba su mejilla con ternura.

"Yo uh," dijo él al mismo tiempo que dejó caer su mano. "Debería agarrar mis cosas e irme a trabajar."

La frente de ella se arrugó al verlo agarrar su abrigo. "¿Pensé que ibas a cenar conmigo?"

"Esta no es una cita, Bella."

"Por supuesto que no, estás trabajando," dijo ella con dulzura, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. "Lo has dejado perfectamente claro." Negándose a permanecer más tiempo en la habitación con el gruñón, se dirigió a la cocina para revisar el lomo de cerdo en la olla de cocimiento lento.

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un cretino y fue a disculparse. La encontró con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el horno con su trasero en el aire. Magnífico, listo y perfecto para agarrarlo, él gimió, "¡Por amor de Dios, mujer! ¡Ponte algo decente!"

Asustada, ella chilló al golpearse la cabeza en la parte superior del horno y la tostada de queso que había estado cocinando salió volando. Todo mientras ella, con su mano desprotegida, trataba de capturar la sartén caliente, haciéndola gritar. La dejó caer y siseó.

"¡Pendejo! ¡Me asustaste!" Gritó y corrió hacia el fregadero. Siseó cuando el agua fría tocó su piel, le ardía como el infierno. Lo sintió antes de que se acercara y se tensó cuando la envolvió con sus brazos por detrás después de unos segundos.

"Déjame ver," murmuró con voz suave. Sostuvo su mano, echándole un vistazo a las puntas de sus dedos ligeramente enrojecidas. Su toque fue sorprendentemente gentil.

Olía bien, algo silvestre, con una pizca de nieve recién caída y un poco de cuero. Él nunca había estado tan cerca, era difícil el no apoyarse en él después de que cuidó de ella cuando perdió el control antes.

Recordó que debería estar enojada con él por asustarla. _Maldito sea este hombre y su aroma masculino por hacerme perder la mayor parte de mis sentidos_. Aun cuando lo maldijo en su interior, quería darse la vuelta y encontrar una manera de embotellarlo. Tal vez tenía que sacarlo al succionarlo por entre esos labios de apariencia deliciosa entre una barba de unos cuantos días.

"Lo siento, soy un pendejo," susurró él, su aliento y sus labios cerca de su oído. La respiración de él era más pesada, mientras la de ella hace mucho había cesado. _Oh jodido infierno_ , pensó ella. Él estaba duro en todas partes en la que ella estaba suave. A ella se le estaba haciendo difícil no frotarse contra él. "Tengo la costumbre de hacer eso y tú sales lastimada por ello."

Y aquí estaba él siendo dulcemente comprensivo y ella con su mente de alcantarilla. Sintiéndose culpable por pensar en solo una cosa cuando estaba cerca de este hombre, ella solo asintió en respuesta. Él se escuchaba sincero y ella le creía.

Después de unos momentos, ella preguntó, "¿Qué tiene de malo lo que traigo puesto?" Al parecer, falló en sacar su mente de la alcantarilla.

"Nada, es solo que soy un pendejo, como ya dije." Incluso mientras decía las palabras, ella sintió el pequeño movimiento de sus caderas contra su trasero.

Era todo un mentiroso.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro y lo miró por encima de su hombro. "Me estabas viendo de nuevo el trasero, ¿verdad?"

Él gimió y retrocedió. "¿Siempre dices lo que estás pensando?"

Ella cerró la llave del agua y lo enfrentó. Él puso una respetuosa cantidad de espacio entre ellos—interesante.

"Siempre, porque aprendí que la vida te puede ser arrebatada en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo diciendo y haciendo nada? ¿Por qué no debería ir tras lo que quiero?"

Por alguna razón ella lo quería a pesar de su odio por la temporada.

"Esto, nosotros," dijo él, haciendo un gesto entre sus cuerpos. "No puede suceder. Tú eres la jodida señorita Navidad y yo el Grinch."

"Tú no le robarías la Navidad a nadie."

"Pero lo he hecho," dijo, exhalando bruscamente. "Destrocé dos de tus elegantes coronas. Prácticamente te hice quitar las decoraciones, destrozar varios regalos, y…" Él pasó una mano por su cabello, maldiciendo bajo su aliento. "Y la luz que tenías en tus ojos desapareció."

Ella no dijo nada y se sintió un poco conmocionada por su admisión. Otros habían insinuado que tenía una luz en sus ojos, mayormente familiares. Fue el hecho de que Edward lo notara en primer lugar lo que la sorprendió. Él se veía como que quería decir más y ella esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

Edward no pudo evitar mirarla a sus ojos amplios y hermosos e inventar una excusa. "Además, tu papá es el comisionado, prácticamente mi jefe."

Los labios de ella se tornaron poco a poco en una amplia sonrisa. "Tienes razón. Solo podemos ser amigos."

Eso fue fácil… demasiado fácil. Él no se lo creyó ni por un segundo. "Bella."

"Me portaré bien, Edward," ronroneó.

Edward gimió.

"¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?" Preguntó ella con inocencia.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron cuando lo vio, por más cliché que sonara incluso para él, sus malditos ojos brillaron. _Oh mierda_. "La luz ha vuelto a tus ojos."

Ella soltó una jodida risita, y Edward se dio cuenta que le encantaba ese sonido. Joder, tenía que mantenerse lejos de ella mientras la vigilaba. Debería ser fácil pero cuando se agachó para limpiar el desastre con el pan, él supo que estaba en problemas.

Se esforzaría por mantenerla alejada.

:::::

La cena había sido incómoda y más que nada silenciosa. Edward ignoró deliberadamente sus intentos por iniciar una conversación. Gruñó respuestas de una palabra y evadió totalmente aquellas sobre su pasado.

Después de cenar, él lavó los platos mientras ella se duchaba. Más tensión pareció impregnar el aire en torno a ellos mientras ella comenzaba a leer después y él hizo algo de investigación en su _laptop_ y su teléfono.

"Voy a ir a trabajar arriba," dijo ella, poniéndose unas gafas y un suéter rojo una hora más tarde.

"No, no lo harás."

Le lanzó una maldita mirada furiosa. "Todo el piso superior es mi estudio y eres bienvenido a aparcar tu trasero ahí, pero voy a trabajar."

No le dejó opción más que seguirla después de cerrar con llave. "Joder, eres obstinada."

"Gracias," dijo ella. Fue un falso tono dulce que sonó como que le gustaría patearlo en las bolas si tuviera la oportunidad. Él resistió el impulso de protegerlas.

Ellos compartían el piso con otro inquilino pero encontraron las escaleras afortunadamente vacías. Ella se sujetó del barandal y tomó la delantera al subir las escaleras con su trasero prácticamente en el rostro de él. Tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para evitar hacer otro comentario sobre su ropa.

"¿Alguna otra noticia sobre Garrett?" Preguntó ella al sacar una llave de su suéter.

"Está revisando las entrevistas a los otros inquilinos y tenía a la señora Cope trabajando con un retratista, no que haya visto sus rostros ya que usaron máscaras. Hay algunos que no han regresado a casa hoy, lo intentaremos de nuevo por la mañana."

"Pasa," le dijo, haciendo un gesto para que entrara primero. Ella cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos como él se lo pidió.

En el momento que entró, su mirada no podía decidir dónde posarse. Las tuberías expuestas y ventilas a lo largo del techo y las paredes le daban al estudio un aire industrial. El ladrillo rojo a la vista reclamaba dos muros donde la mayoría de sus piezas y varios otros estaban bajo la iluminación.

Ella trabajaba principalmente el bronce, pero era obvio que incursionaba en el acero inoxidable, el granito y el cobre. Una máquina para soldar estaba cerca de un enorme escultor que media unos cuatro metros y medio de alto. Encima de eso estaba un techo replegable de cristal, el borrascoso cielo nocturno claramente visible.

Ella encendió la soldadora y agarró un mandil negro de piel y una máscara de soldador de una mesa de trabajo cercana.

"Siéntate donde sea," declaró, haciendo un gesto hacia un par de sofás. "Puedes conectarte al sistema de cámaras de video del edificio desde esa computadora." Él vio un escritorio con tres monitores donde ella señaló.

Garrett ya había confiscado los archivos de video de los últimos días, pero sería una buena idea el monitorear actividad sospechosa mientras pudiera. "¿Contraseña?"

"Señorita Navidad, todo junto," respondió después de unos segundos. Examinaba su actual proyecto, aparentemente perdida en ello.

"Eso es malditamente obvio, voy a cambiarla."

Ella le dio un saludo de forma burlona. "Sí, señor."

Él ignoró el revuelo en su sangre por la forma en que se dirigió a él. Desde su incómoda cena llena de tensión, ella se propuso a dirigirse a él como "señor Cullen" o "señor" o, su menos favorito "vecino".

Cualquier progreso que hizo en su sofá al abrazarla había desaparecido. Era lo mejor, pero joder, se dio cuenta que lo odiaba.

"¿Todos te llaman señorita Navidad?" Preguntó incapaz de refrenar su curiosidad sobre ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No todos, solo aquellos que me conocen y la gente en el vecindario."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo has sido la señorita Navidad?" No estaba seguro por qué quería saber sobre el título. ¿Por qué le importaba?

"Desde que tenía catorce años," murmuró, pero sus ojos y su mente estaban en la escultura. ¿Cuándo estaba enferma? Él quería preguntar, pero temía las respuestas. Ya era bastante malo ver a esta vibrante y bella mujer vulnerable y llorosa. Imaginarla como una niña, enferma y frágil… él prefería no pensar en ello.

Además, él odiaba los hospitales.

Después de unos minutos, él rompió el silencio otra vez. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, pero le gustaba el sonido de su voz. "Sugiero que movamos todos esos regalos bajo tu árbol aquí."

Ella asintió pero parecía absorta en su trabajo al agarrar un bloc de dibujo que estaba cerca. "Tal vez también sería bueno que moviera mi colección de arte."

"Sí," dijo él. Su atención volvió a la computadora de Bella y el sistema de seguridad.

"Espero que no te moleste la música," dijo ella pero no se molestó en esperar su respuesta. Música ruidosa y odiosa de rock pesado sacudió su cerebro unos segundos más tarde. Quería decirle que la apagara, pero pensó que era mejor no contrariarla más.

La tensión entre ellos desde el incidente en la cocina era lo bastante difícil de manejar. Ella ni siquiera le había ofrecido pie, y él se negó a pedirle. Tenía el presentimiento que los aromas que venían de su cocina eventualmente lo tendrían suplicando por él.

Ella probablemente lo estaba castigando por ser un cretino.

Él trabajó por varios minutos e hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener sus ojos y su mente en su trabajo. Aunque anhelaba verla trabajar, quería saber cómo se veía cuando estaba concentrada en algo. ¿Mordía su labio? ¿Tenía su cabello recogido revelando la suave parte trasera de su cuello?

Se volvió solo lo suficiente para alcanzar a verla por la esquina de su ojo. Lo que vio lo hizo girarse por completo y gritar, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allá arriba?"

Cuando corrió hacia ella, sabía que era demasiado tarde para retractarse cuando ella tropezó en la escalera.

 _ **¡Pobre hombre! Al parecer no puede estar cerca de ella sin asustarla o hacerla llorar. ¡De verdad es un Grinch! Y tan bien que iban al principio y esos muros alrededor de Edward se vuelven a levantar, ¿por qué será que no se da una oportunidad con ella? Es obvio que ambos se gustan y el convivir tan de cerca no está ayudado mucho. Bella ya se mostró más que dispuesta para ir tras él, pero él no se deja. ¿Qué creen que haya detrás de eso? He leído teorías muy interesantes con respecto al trasplante de Bella y solo les diré que ya pronto sabrán por qué Edward odia tanto la Navidad y tal vez eso les ayude a aclarar esta otra duda. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero que me digan qué fue lo que más les gustó con un review. Recuerden que ustedes deciden cuando será la próxima actualización con su respuesta.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: angelabarmtz, Clau – Cayita, Mafer, Vanina Iliana, Srher Evans, Milh Llop, tulgarita, Cathaysa, Adriu, rjnavajas, andy, Shikara65, Lady Grigori, glow0718, Alejandra Navas, krisr0405, Danny CullenM, PRISOL, Maria Swan de Cullen, ztrella znxez, Kabum, JessMel, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, DenniChavez, alejandra1987, calvialexa, Noelia, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, rosy canul, freedom2604, erizo ikki, patymdn, Sully YM, myaenriquez02, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Melina, ariyasy, lagie, alejacipagauta, Pili, nnuma76, lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Josi, injoa, Tata XOXO, villachica, Caaroline C, Ericastelo, LicetSalvatore, kaja0507, EmmaBe, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	9. Péndulo

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve – Péndulo**

"¡Mierda!" Siseó cuando llegó a su lado y notó que ella en realidad no golpeó el suelo.

Empezó a darle manotazos en sus brazos, su cabeza, y sus hombros desde un poco más de medio metro encima de él. Estaba en un maldito arnés. "¡Qué demonios te pasa!" Ella le gritó, empezando a patearlo. "¡No se le grita a una persona mientras está en una maldita escalera!"

Él arrojó sus manos y sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para evadir sus pies. "¿Qué demonios hace una patosa como tú en una escalera de más de tres metros de alto?"

"¡Es de tres y medio, pendejo! ¡Y bésame el maldito trasero!" De nuevo le lanzó una patada, pero solo sirvió para darle impulso. El arnés la tenía balanceándose lentamente como un péndulo. Ella bufó furiosa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Ya me puedes ayudar a bajar!"

Él trató de mantener la compostura, pero falló miserablemente y se echó a reír. Ella trató de patearlo otra vez, pero solo hizo que columpiara más rápido. Él ayudó arnés al darle un fuerte empujón. Después del día que habían tenido, un poco de risa se sentía bien para él.

"¡Edward!" Gritó ella, yendo por su cabello. Él consiguió agacharse lo bastante rápido, todavía riéndose como el pendejo que ella lo acusaba de ser.

"¿Cómo bajas normalmente, princesa?" Le dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

"¡Tengo un control remoto pero se cayó cuando me sorprendiste!" Gritó ella, cuando él la lanzó de nuevo. "¡Cuando baje voy a matarte!"

Él encontró el pequeño control remoto y de forma burlona lo agitó frente a ella. "No, no lo harás," le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Le encantaba lo jodidamente linda que se veía con sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido. No podría convencer con su cara de enojada incluso si lo intentara.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un puchero. "Bien, nunca probarás mi tarta."

Edward no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo pero su mente se fue directamente a la alcantarilla.

"¿Quién dice que quiero probarla?" Preguntó incapaz de controlar el tono enronquecido de su voz. Él agarró su pie. Ella intentó patearlo con pocas ganas, pero él solo consiguió agarrar el otro. "¿Cómo te bajo?" Su mano se deslizó por su pantorrilla y la acercó un poquito más.

"El botón rojo," dijo ella con voz baja. Las ganas de pelea habían desaparecido en ella, remplazadas por algo más igual de peligroso. Él podía verlo en sus ojos. El deseo volvía más brillante la luz en ellos. Dios, era hermosa.

"Edward," murmuró, su respiración atorándose en su garganta cuando la mano de él pasó suavemente por la parte de atrás de su muslo.

"Sí," murmuró al mantener una mano en ella mientras la otra se levantaba para hacer lo mismo. Ella era cálida y suave. "Como que me gustas así." Ella gimió en voz baja y luego maldijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"El arnés se está enterrando en sitios que no debería," dijo ella al mismo tiempo que el rubor se apresuraba a su rostro.

Eso lo sacó de la bruma del deseo. "Joder, lo siento." Presionó el botón rojo y apenas escucho el chirrido de la polea sobre la música. No le sorprendía que no se hubiese dado cuenta que traía un arnés. No lo había escuchado.

"Oh Dios mío," refunfuñó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Empezaba a entumecerme." Se quitó las correas del arnés de sus hombros y se retorció para sacarse el resto.

Bella retorciéndose para quitarse cualquier cosa volvería loco a un hombre. Con _leggins_ y su blusa sin mangas, era difícil quitar los ojos de su trasero. Eso, por supuesto, lo hizo arremeter verbalmente, "Debiste haber dicho algo más pronto," Edward la regañó cuando ella pateó el arnés.

Ella soltó un resoplido y le sonrió. "No cuando tus manos me estaban tocando."

"Joder," siseó él y tiró de su cabello. "Vas a volverme loco, ¿no es así?"

Ella no tuvo que decir las palabras. Todo estaba ahí en su expresión "¿Quién, yo?". Enojado y excitado no hacían una buena combinación en Edward. Él se acercó, tanto que prácticamente estaba en su rostro.

Cualquier otra hubiese retrocedido o se hubiese sentido ofendida, pero no señorita Navidad. Con ojos más claros de lo acostumbrado, ella lo observó y él juró que los vio brillar bajo la luz. Ella se acercó osadamente, su mirada se posó en la boca de él y lamió sus labios.

"Hazlo de nuevo," dijo ella en voz baja, sus dedos subiendo por la solapa de su chaqueta.

La ira de él seguía ahí, pero solo parecía alimentar el deseo, no aminorarlo. Ella estaba cerca y se pegó a él, su respiración casi en la de él cuando bajó su cabeza.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó, su dulce aroma provocando que él perdiera su maldita mente.

"Tócame."

Más tarde, culparía a las violentas pulsaciones de la música que lo tenían deseando calmar su sed. Culparía al repentino frío que sintió hasta los huesos que lo hizo buscar el calor y la luz, todo lo que ella era. Culparía a la forma en que el latido de su corazón se aceleró, haciendo que la sangre saliera disparada para todas partes.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo era culpa de Bella.

Agarró su rostro, hundiendo sus dedos en ese jodido cabello brilloso que había admirado por días. "Maldita seas," gimió justo antes que su boca se inclinara sobre la de ella.

* * *

 _ **Muajajajajaja, ¡no se pudo resistir! No maten a la traductora, la autora lo dejó ahí, y para leer el resto, ya saben qué tienen que hacer :D Como verán Bella no es de las que se dan fácilmente por vencidas, así que no se preocupen por los rechazos de Edward, ella sabe muy bien cómo manejarlo jajajaja. Sin más, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó a ustedes? Espero su respuesta en su review y esperemos que pronto puedan ver la continuación de ese encuentro. Recuerden que está en sus manos ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Danny CullenMa, Mss Cinnamon, Pili, somas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Andrea Ojeda, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, Noelia, villachica, sandy56, Srher Evans, ELIZABETH, Yoliki, nnuma76, rjnavajas, MilhLlop2, Rebeccahold, , alejacipagauta, Shikara65, andyG, Clau-Cayita, Ericastelo, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, tulgarita, lagie, krisr0405, ztrella znxez, DenniChavez, Kareen Stew Flores, YessyVL13, Tahi, erizo ikki, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Mafer, JessMel, myaenriquez02, glow0718, lizdayanna, Cathaysa, patymdn, Josi, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, rosy canul, Alejandra Navas, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, Klara Anastacia Cullen, injoa, Maria Swan de Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	10. El corazón del asunto

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez – El corazón del asunto**

 _Sus labios son muy suaves_. Eso fue lo primero que pensó. Lo siguiente fue como sentía que el besarla era lo correcto y una equivocación al mismo tiempo. El alarmante pensamiento quedó en el olvido el momento en que los dedos de ella se curvearon en su cabello, acercándolo más. Cuando ella gimió, fue un sonido más parecido a un murmullo y un ronroneo que enriqueció y calentó su sangre.

Las manos de Edward tomaron su rostro mientras el cabello de ella rozaba sus dedos. Él gimió porque finalmente había averiguado lo sedoso que era su cabello como lo había imaginado por días. Ella respondió a su gemido con otro murmullo y un delicado mordisco a su labio inferior.

"Joder," siseó él y la pegó con fuerza a él. "Más."

"Sí," ella jadeó cuando mordió y lamió su cuello y ese punto sensible detrás de su oreja. "Por favor."

Antes de su siguiente respiración, ella estaba en sus brazos y sus manos vagaron hasta su trasero, pegándola a él. Ella fue rápida al envolver sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas y girar las suyas. Otro sonido se le escapó a él cuando la depositó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Varios suministros de arte y cinceles cayeron ruidosamente al suelo mientras ella bajaba la chaqueta de sus hombros y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa.

"Eres hermoso," murmuró ella y bañó su pecho de besos. "Todo definido y perfecto, quiero explorarte completo."

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de su dulzura, tenía un temperamento y una actitud fiera que le decía que podía defenderse sola. Ahí en sus brazos y sonrojada por sus caricias era apasionada y dispuesta a dejar que su deseo tomara el control.

Sobre las caderas de él, sus dedos trazaron las cimas. Hizo un círculo en su ombligo, haciéndolo estremecerse con una necesidad desesperada. Un sonido necesitado de los labios de ella lo tenía profundizando el beso por más de su sabor. Quería capturar cada uno de sus dulces murmullos y jadeos, y memorizar la sensación de sus labios.

"Demonios, sabes tan bien como hueles," murmuró.

Sin aliento, con sus manos quietas en las caderas de él, respondió, "Tú sabes mejor de lo que imaginé."

Él siseó su aprobación, sostuvo el rostro de ella en sus manos, y la besó otra vez. Otro paso más cerca la tenía abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente para que él se deslizara entre ellas. Tomó sus labios en otro beso que los dejó a ambos intentando deshacerse de su ropa.

La camisa de él ya suelta y desabotonada cayó al suelo. El delantal y el suéter que ella llevaba puestos desaparecieron cuando él los arrojó por encima de su hombro. Las luces parpadeaban por encima de sus cabezas y los sonidos graves de la música marcaron un ritmo para su juego previo, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Mordiendo y besando. Probando y degustando. Era descubrir y explorar en su máxima expresión.

Joder, quería conocer y probar cada centímetro de ella.

Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre un pezón cubierto, la sintió tensarse. Aun cuando gimió al sentir el golpeteo de su lengua, lo apartó de un empujón. Él la miró a la cara, sus labios hinchados y húmedos por sus besos, eran una tentación por sí solos, pero él vio su confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" Antes que la pregunta dejara por completo sus labios, él escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien tratando de entrar al estudio. El piso era inaccesible para todos menos Bella o alguien con la llave. En seguida, él se enderezó y agarró el suéter de ella del suelo. "¿Estás esperando a alguien?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, mordiendo su labio. Él lanzó el suéter hacia ella y se movió hacia su arma sobre el escritorio. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse distraído. "Llama a Garrett y cierra la puerta con llave detrás de mí," susurró y se puso su camisa.

Ella asintió y se movió ágilmente detrás de él. Su voz suave fue lo último que él escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. "Ten cuidado."

Se movió rápidamente y en silencio por el pasillo. La puerta que conducía al piso parecía dañada. Una mirada de cerca lo confirmó. El pomo de la puerta se veía como si alguien lo hubiera pateado para abrirlo. Escuchó un ruido adelante pero a la vuelta de la esquina. Aceleró el paso, y se echó a correr cuando un hombre con ropa oscura empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

"Deténgase," Edward intentó detenerlo, sabiendo que no funcionaría. El cabrón se agarró del barandal y se lanzó por encima de él hacia las escaleras de abajo. "¡Maldita sea!" Lo siguió tan velozmente como pudo, llegando al rellano de la planta baja con segundos de diferencia. Agarró el hombro del hombre, solo para que se zafara igual de rápido.

Corrieron a través de la lavandería comunal y hacia la bodega que Bella le había mostrado a Edward antes. La puerta ahí estaba sin seguro y completamente abierta. Edward trató de nuevo de conseguir que el bastardo se detuviera, pero no tuvo éxito. Dio un disparo de advertencia, que le dio al muro de concreto detrás del pendejo.

El hombre gruñó pero se movió con la misma facilidad y velocidad que antes. Como si no fuera nuevo para él. Joder, reconoció todos los movimientos cuando salió corriendo por la puerta. Edward llegó a la puerta unos segundos después, agradecido por las sirenas que venían por la calle. El callejón estaba bien iluminado, algo en lo que Charlie había insistido antes de irse.

El sospechoso corrió al final del callejón donde una cerca cerrada con candado debería haberlo detenido. No lo hizo. Todavía corriendo a toda velocidad, el pedazo de mierda usó el impulso y dándose un empujón en el muro cercano se lanzó hacia arriba donde agarró la cerca y brincó sobre ella.

"¡Mierda!" Edward gimió cuando el estúpido cabrón se rio de él. Traqueteó la cerca cuando llegó a ella, más de tres metros de alto. No había forma de que pudiera seguirlo. "¡Joder!"

* * *

"¿Ella se encuentra bien?" Edward le preguntó a Garrett. Había pasado la última hora entrevistando a los inquilinos, buscando algo fuera de lo común. Hubo unos cuantos visitantes durante el allanamiento, pero todos conocidos por los otros. Eso incluía a Mike, el chico repartidor del restaurante de comida china unas cuadras abajo, que había salido a entregar comida para la señora Gomez.

"Sí," declaró Garrett. "Está un poco conmocionada, pero es una luchadora." Su sonrisa decayó cuando vio algo en el rostro de él. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada, todo," Edward gimió y tiró de su cabello. "La jodí."

"Bueno, entra y arréglalo. Voy a revisar si tenemos alguna huella que nos sea de uso. ¿Hubo algo más de los inquilinos?"

"Rompieron la puerta del señor Banner, pero está en un viaje de negocios. Ya le informamos. No se molestaron en tomar nada, no que hubiera mucho. Banner no tiene televisión. Tal vez esto confirma que están buscando la casa de ella."

Garrett gruñó y dejó a Edward encontrando las palabras para manejar la tarea que tenía por delante.

"¿Vas a entrar?" Levantó la vista y vio a Bella recargada en su puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándolo.

"Sí, necesitamos hablar."

Ella suspiró. "No te molestes. Supe en el segundo que me arrojaste el suéter que te arrepentías."

"Bella," dijo en voz baja, cualquier cosa que desvaneciera un poco de la ira y el dolor en su mirada. "La jodí. Me distraje y dejé que el pendejo se escapara. Peor aún, sabía que había dos de ellos y te dejé expuesta a un ataque."

Ella asintió. "Nada pasó, aunque todas son buenas razones. _No_ son la razón por la que te arrepentiste. Arrepentirte de besarme."

"No puedo darte más."

Ella sonrió con suficiencia, aunque no había ningún ligero coqueteo o su dulzura traviesa detrás de su expresión. Esta tenía dolor y tristeza. No se veía bien en su rostro.

"Lo entiendo. El señor Grinch simplemente no tiene el corazón para dejar entrar a alguien," dijo y suspiró otra vez. Desviando la mirada, se encogió de hombros. "Espero que al menos me permitas ser tu _amiga_. Hay ropa de cama en el armario del pasillo. Mi oficina tiene una cama oculta detrás de las puertas dobles. Me voy a la cama."

"Bella," dijo nuevamente cuando ella le dio la espalda. Los hombros de ella cayeron suavemente, pero sacudió su cabeza y los enderezó.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, están que quieren matar a Edward y no son las únicas. Pero recuerden que él todavía no se ha abierto con ella, todavía no sabemos porque ha cerrado su corazón al mundo. Y recuerden que Bella no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, aunque ahora parezca que lo ha hecho. ¿Será que la señorita Navidad pueda ganarse el corazón del Grinch? Ya lo veremos, más pronto de lo que creen. Mientras tanto, la cacería sigue, los ladrones siguen en busca de ella, ¿lograrán encontrarla? Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me puedan decir qué les pareció. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero este día estuvo de locos para mí, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente y pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo. Aunque claro, espero que sigan participando y alentándonos con sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cathaysa, OnlyRobPatti, Mariana, glow0718, tulgarita, Caaroline C, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, Leah De Call, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Miss Cinnamon, Maribel, kaja0507, lagie, alejacipagauta, Adriu, somas, Manligrez, Srher Evans, erizo ikki, Techu, PRISOL, Shikara65, rjnavajas, DenniChavez, Bellatrix90, LicetSalvatore, Nayely, Andre Ojeda, Carla, EmmaBe, lizdayanna, Danny CullenMa, patymdn, Alejandra Navas, YessyVL13, villachica, ariyasi, nnuma76, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, ztrella znxez, Pam Malfoy Black, rosy canul, Melina, Kabum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, calvialexa, Milh Llop2, Sully YM, JessMel, saraipineda44, Pili, alejandra1987, sandy56, Klara Anastacia Cullen, krisr0405, angelabarmtz, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Mafer, Maria Swan de Cullen, andyG, freedom2604, 1999, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	11. Compras

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Once – Compras**

Por tres días, Edward había estado en su departamento y apenas habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras desde la noche que él dijo que no podía darle más. La estaba tratando como a una prisionera y Bella tenía suficiente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que él corriera hacia ella desde la sala. "¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"Afuera," siseó cuando él le arrebató las llaves de su mano. Vestida en, qué más, un abrigo rojo. Caía hasta sus rodillas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie.

"Eso no va a suceder."

"Es diecisiete de diciembre. ¡Todavía tengo compras qué hacer y me niego a quedarme aquí todo el día!"

Edward rodó los ojos. "Dame cinco minutos y te acompañaré."

"¿Vas a ir de compras conmigo?"

Charlie dejó muy claro que tenía que vigilarla, no mantenerla encerrada bajo llave. Era lo que Edward preferiría. La quería a salvo.

"Obviamente no puedo dejarte ir sola, así que sí."

"No lo entiendo. Es obvio que no van a entrar a robar a mi casa ahora que tenemos un nuevo sistema de alarma. ¿Por qué insistes en esto?"

Edward hizo una mueca. Estaba enojada con él y se lo merecía. Más de una vez, ella dijo que ser amigos era más que suficiente, pero de todos modos Edward no se abría.

"Hasta que los atrapen, vamos a tomar todas las precauciones, Bella."

"Mientras ellos andan en la calle, yo estoy encerrada en una jaula con mi guardián."

"Bella," él gimió al abrir la puerta para dirigirse a su departamento a cambiarse. "Estás siendo problemática."

"Lo dice el hombre que no puede quedarse en la misma habitación que yo cuando hago yoga," canturreó.

"Si te pusieras algo de ropa holgada, lo haría," refunfuñó, fulminándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?"

Él frunció sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos. De ninguna manera mordería ese cebo que obviamente le estaba ofreciendo.

"No te muevas. Volveré en seguida." Ella asintió y tomó una pose, con una exagerada sonrisa incluida y las manos extendidas a cada lado de su rostro, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras él pretendía reírse, "Ja, ja, ja."

Él dejó su puerta abierta, solo por si acaso y entró a su recámara. Era un desastre y estaba feliz de que Bella no haya pedido echar un vistazo. Cuatro años en el ejército le inculcaron orden y pulcritud, pero largas noches, vigilancias, y horas terribles de trabajo durante su tiempo en la fuerza, destruyó eso. Se quitó sus habituales pantalones de vestir para trabajar y se puso unos _jeans_ oscuros. Hacía frío, así que añadió una camisa térmica gris y un suéter negro.

"Vámonos," dijo al salir al pasillo, poniéndose su chaqueta. Encontró a Bella en la misma pose, pero su boca estaba completamente abierta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡ _Jeans_ y un suéter negro! No juegas limpio," lloriqueó y arrastró sus pies para seguirlo.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco engreído y sonreír.

* * *

"Tengo hambre," declaró Bella, caminando hacia la abarrotada zona de restaurantes. Edward gruñó de acuerdo.

"¿Cuántos regalos vas a comprar?" Preguntó. Ya habían pasado dos horas y la música ambiental de Navidad lo estaba volviendo loco. También, Bella lo estaba usando como mula de carga. Tendrían que pasar a dejarlos pronto o se desplomaría bajo su peso. Afortunadamente, Bella era eficiente. Sabía exactamente qué buscaba y dónde conseguirlo. Curioseó muy poco, determinada a solo comprar lo que necesitaba.

"Terminé con mis compras regulares," dijo ella, haciéndolo sentir esperanzado. "Pero ahora tengo que conseguir algo para la fiesta de Año Nuevo guion fiesta de bienvenida de Garrett y Kate."

"Joder, me olvidé de eso," refunfuñó. "También debería comprarles algo."

"Podemos colaborar juntos y comprarles el enfriador de vino que tienen en la lista," dijo ella emocionada.

"Eso enviaría el mensaje incorrecto."

Su sonrisa decayó y trató de cubrirlo tosiendo. "Sí, tienes razón. ¿En qué estoy pensando?" Se adelantó para meterse en la fila. El "idiota" que murmuró bajo su aliento fue escuchado fácilmente, pero él no estaba seguro si estaba dirigido a ella o a él.

Lo había estado sacando de quicio. Pasaba casi cada minuto del día con ella y era suficiente para hacerlo cuestionarse lo que había hecho días antes. Mientras mantenía su distancia, averiguó cosas sobre Bella.

La observaba siempre que podía y cuando ella estaba demasiado distraída.

Si estaba frustrada, trabajaba en su arte. Si estaba triste, veía una película de comedia o comedia de situación. Odiaba la televisión de realidad ya que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más "actuado" con cada nueva temporada de un _show_. Su amor por las películas de acción era épico. Algo con lo que creció al estar rodeada por hermanos y su colección de ellas, en comparación a la suya, lo dejó completamente atónito. Su gusto en música era tan ecléctico como lo eran sus muebles y ropa.

Era dueña de veintisiete abrigos rojos, uno por cada día desde el viernes negro hasta Navidad. Su familia o amigos le daban dos abrigos por año y ella donaba dos de sus abrigos rojos a su evento anual favorito del abrigo cada año.

Era aficionada a lo dulce, pero le encantaba su pan tostado simple. Sus ojos se ponían llorosos con ciertos comerciales y se reía cada vez que el de la compañía de teléfonos móviles con los niños aparecía. El fútbol era un deporte que le gustaba ver, pero no podía arrojar una bola para salvar su vida. Tenía un bestial gancho izquierdo, como parte de sus lecciones de defensa personal de su sobreprotectora familia. Verla golpear el saco en una esquina de su estudio/gimnasio era una tortura.

Ella era perfecta para él, aunque lo negaba hora tras hora.

Casi veinte minutos después, se sentaron uno frente al otro. Comieron en silencio, pero finalmente Edward no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo. Tenía preguntas y la única forma en la que podría conseguir respuestas era preguntando.

"¿Por qué los abrigos rojos?"

Ella sonrió alrededor de su cuchara, con sus ojos iluminándose. Él no la había visto así por algún tiempo, a menos que estuviera enojada con él. Esa sonrisa cayó después de un momento y ella apartó la mirada. Casi pareció como si no quisiera compartir.

 _Por qué debería, como si tú fueras un libro abierto._

"Conocí a un chico cuando estaba enferma," susurró, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. Su corazón dolió al ver la tristeza que acalló su voz y puso sus ojos vidriosos. "Tenía catorce años, él tenía dieciséis. Él fue mi primer amor."

Una lágrima se formó y cayó por su mejilla. Edward quería detenerla y decirle que no tenía que contarle.

"Yo estaba sumida en la oscuridad cuando nos conocimos. Mi cabello casi había desaparecido. Mi mamá nos abandonó, me abandonó. No pudo con mi enfermedad y nos dejó." Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar un trago de su té y una respiración profunda. "Me culpé por el final del matrimonio de mis padres y todo el tiempo tenía pesadillas sobre morir. Alejé a todos. Un día Peter entró para presentarse conmigo. Lo alejé con más fuerzas."

Edward pasó el nudo en su garganta. Deseaba desesperadamente capturar cada lágrima con sus labios y sus pulgares. Apartarlas y susurrarle palabras de confort. Simplemente no era posible.

"Él seguía volviendo. Era extrovertido, con una gran personalidad aun cuando sus expectativas de vida era menos del dos por ciento. Me ayudó con lo peor de mis tratamientos y siempre me trató como… como a una princesa. Una vez le pregunté por qué se esforzó tanto al principio conmigo. Dijo que yo tenía una chispa, que solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda en dejar que iluminara mi camino. Explicaba el apodo que me dio cuando me conoció."

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "¿Chispa?" ¿Cuántas veces él había pensado lo mismo sobre sus ojos?"

"Sí. Con el tiempo, empeoré y también lo hizo él. Hubo días, semanas en las que no pudimos vernos." Frotó su pecho y Edward se arrepintió por preguntar en un lugar tan público. A Bella no parecía importarle y continuó. "Me sentía un poco mejor y pregunté por él. Me dijeron que estaba confinado en cama y no podía verme. No me importó. Una noche escapé de mi habitación y subí a la cama con él. Me abrazó, me dijo que me amaba, y que iba a pedirle un favor al gran hombre de allá arriba."

Tomó otro sorbo y deslizó una foto de su bolso para que la viera. Edward la sostuvo con dedos gentiles, los bordes arrugados y desgastados. Era de ella, sus hermosos ojos eran inconfundibles. Dolía como el infierno verla tan pequeña y frágil. Junto a ella estaba un muchacho de ojos azules que solo tenía ojos para ella. Mientras ella veía a la cámara, con una amplia sonrisa, él la veía solo a ella.

"La mañana siguiente, en víspera de Navidad, empeoré y me mantuvieron aislada. No recuerdo mucho, pero unos días después, desperté y descubrí que tuve una cirugía la tarde del Día de Navidad. Se suponía que era alguna clase de milagro, alguien donó inesperadamente. Pregunté por Peter, pero él había muerto la mañana de Navidad. Unos días después, su madre me visitó mientras todavía estaba en el hospital. Él me dejó una carta que ella le ayudó a escribir, un poema, y mi primer abrigo rojo."

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Puedes adivinar lo que decía?" Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Toda chispa necesita un poco de rojo en su vida."

Él se rio entre dientes. "Zalamero."

"Sí," susurró. "También dijo, que quería que sobresaliera en la multitud para que él pudiera cuidarme y siempre saber dónde estoy." Por la mirada en sus ojos, él sabía que ella también lo creía.

"Te amaba."

Bella asintió, apretando su mano en respuesta. "Come. Tenemos que hacer una parada más para el regalo de Kate y Garret antes de regresar."

Él agarró su mano y la apretó. "Gracias por contarme."

Sus ojos se enternecieron y aun así, no preguntó nada a cambio. Él esperaba que lo hiciera después de compartir algo tan personal e importante. Era demasiado buena para él y empezó a creer que no le importaba. Aun así la quería.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* ¿A quién le hubiese gustado conocer a Peter? *Levanta la mano* Que triste que haya muerto, pero al menos le dejo a ella una motivación para luchar, para vivir y disfrutar de su vida. Así que esa es la razón tras los abrigos rojos, es en honor a Peter. Y aunque se resista, creo que nuestro Grinch ya la tiene muy metida en su corazón como para volver a retroceder, ¿no creen? Así que no se desesperen, que les aseguro que ya viene su redención ;) De modo que usen el cuadrito de abajo, díganme qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, y espero que pronto podamos ver si el Grinch logra redimirse.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: eliananayara, Clau- Cayita, aliceforever85, saraipineda44, Cathaysa, bbluelilas, Nayely, ztrella znxez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Cary, injoa, somas, Bells Lopez, PRISOL, Danny CullenMa, MilhLlop2, Maribel, Noelia, merryxmas, YessyVL13, Leah De Call, Kabum, Pam Malfoy Black, nnuma76, lagie, ariyasy, krisr0405, Jade HSos, Florr, alejacipagauta, Techu, andyG, freedom2604, Alejandra Navas, glow0718, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, LalhizGarcia, EmmaBe, patymdn, ELIZBETH, Pili, Gabriela Cullen, Manligre, Melina, myaenriquez02, Srher Evans, erizo ikki, Maria Swan de Cullen, OnlyRobPatti, alejandra1987, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, rosy canul, Adriu, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Shikara65, DenniChavez, Mafer, villachica, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	12. Llorar

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce – Llorar**

Después del almuerzo, se dirigieron a un par de tiendas en busca de regalos para Kate y Garrett. No les tomó mucho tiempo. Edward estaba agradecido de que ella tuviera los medios para contratar un coche. Dos veces tuvieron que descargar regalos con el conductor. Bella había indicado que quería un par de nuevos pendientes y que sería su última tienda.

"Lo juro, solo tomará unos minutos," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como si no tuvieras suficientes pendientes de Navidad," él refunfuñó a juego. "Todos brillan o tienen rojo en ellos." No le molestaba mucho ir de compras, al menos no con ella. No que alguna vez fuera a admitirlo con alguien.

"Estos son para la víspera de Año Nuevo." Se echó a reír y agarró la mano de él para guiarlo. No se apresuraron a subir en la abarrotada escalera eléctrica y él se quedó a solo un escalón debajo de ella. Se dijo a sí mismo que la cercanía era por el trabajo, pero sabía que era una mentira. Una vez que bajaron de la escalera eléctrica, él permaneció cerca mientras ella iba por delante. Mientras la observaba, notó que llamaba la atención en su abrigo rojo. Este tenía un enorme moño en su espalda baja. Sus piernas largas y hermosas traían puestas otro par de botas rojas que le llegan a mitad de la pantorrilla, la franja de piel entre la bota y su falda era de un blanco cremoso y tentador.

Más de una vez, tuvo que cerrar sus manos en puños para evitar tocarla.

Ella saludó agitando su mano a algunas personas que conocía y una niñita la señaló y agitó su mano en saludo, llamándola por su apodo. "¡Señorita Navidad, tía Bella!"

"¡Osita-Claire!" Bella se puso de cuclillas para permitir que la niña, no mayor de cuatro años saltara a sus brazos.

Ella lo presentó como su amigo y él se quedó atrás mientras ella hablaba con la pequeña Claire y su madre, la esposa de Seth, Beth. Ella se excusó después de unos minutos y de nuevo tiró de Edward. "Lo siento, eso pasa algunas veces."

"Está bien," dijo él y lo dijo en serio. "Vamos a terminar. Me gustaría reportarme a la estación antes de irnos al departamento."

Ella asintió y miró alrededor de la pequeña joyería con piezas nuevas y antiguas. "Quiero algo que sea simple pero que todavía se vea increíble."

"Quieres decir, que brille." Él tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos.

"Sabes que la fiesta es formal, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella, ignorando su broma. "Oh," dijo, agarrando su móvil del interior de su bolso.

Al mismo tiempo, él sintió el suyo vibrar en su bolsillo. "Cullen," respondió, a solo unos pasos de Bella. La mantuvo en su línea de visión mientras ella escuchaba a quien sea con quién estuviera en línea.

"Oye, amigo," dijo Garrett, escuchándose consternado. Eso solo significaba una cosa. "Hubo otro."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar dónde, Bella se volvió otra vez hacia él, su teléfono en la mano mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "¡Alguien entró a robar a mi departamento!"

* * *

Edward hizo que el conductor corriera por las calles de la ciudad, chirriando llantas al tomar la calle y al detenerse frente al edificio de departamentos. Se habían preparado para esto, las piezas de arte de Bella y sus regalos estaban ahora en su estudio en el piso superior del edificio.

Eso no significaba nada. Podrían haber robado otras cosas o dañado algo cuando se dieron cuenta que Bella estaba un paso delante de ellos. El coche ni siquiera se había detenido por completo cuando ella salió de un salto. Él fue rápido al seguirla.

"¿Cómo demonios entraron?" Le preguntó a Garrett que estaba al final del pasillo que él compartió con Bella un par de minutos antes.

Bella entró a su departamento, llorando bajito al ver la destrucción sin sentido. Una mano temblorosa cubrió su boca mientras miraba alrededor. Se veía como si un tornado hubiese tocado en su sala. Su árbol estaba hecho pedazos, y sus adornos, que eran recuerdos familiares, destrozados.

Oyó a Garrett decir que nadie estaba en casa durante el robo. Sin embargo, el señor Banner en el departamento 3B había dejado entrar al chico repartidor habitual del restaurante de comida china a unas cuadras de distancia. De acuerdo a lo que dijo, se fue solo unos minutos después que Bella y Edward lo hicieron, horas antes. Si nadie había estado en casa durante el robo, ¿por qué estaría ahí el chico repartidor? Si no estuviera de alguna forma involucrado… empezaba a tener sentido.

"Apostaría a que si revisamos todos los otros casos, alguien en sus edificios habían tenido entregas recientes del mismo lugar," Edward declaró, hablándolo con la esperanza de unir todas las piezas. "El repartidor, Mike, probablemente exploraba el lugar después de encontrar su siguiente objetivo."

"Entonces él y su amigo entraban a robar cuando veían que la víctima dejaba su casa," sugirió Garrett.

"No puede ser," declaró Edward. "Mike sabía exactamente dónde vivía Bella, ¿por qué ir tras los otros? Tal vez le estaba dando la información a alguien. Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué se tomaron tanto tiempo en allanar _su_ departamento?"

¿Sabían que él se estaba quedando con ella?

"Estamos pasando por alto algo aquí," dijo Garrett.

"Saquemos a Mike de la ecuación y volvamos a nuestro _modus operandi_ original. Van tras aquellos que ayudan a la gente durante las fiestas. Escucharon lo que ella hizo por Tanya y sus hijos y allanaron la casa de la señora Cope, le hicieron preguntas y no consiguieron una mierda de ella. Se fueron y volvieron a intentar con la casa de Banner y después el estudio. No esperaban encontrarme con ella y huyeron de nuevo. Dejaron pasar unos días y decidieron revisar de nuevo. Tal vez entraron de la misma forma que lo hizo el repartidor. Pudieron haber encontrado su departamento o tal vez encontraron su nombre. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era preguntar en el vecindario o averiguar quién era la señorita Navidad y su nombre está en el buzón."

"¿Pero cómo encaja Mike?" Garrett preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero el que estuviera aquí hoy no es una coincidencia. Haz que Alistair lo busque."

Garrett asintió e hizo la llamada a quién ya estaba en camino para interrogar al muchacho. "¿Crees que va a estar bien?" Preguntó, pero Bella no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

Entró temblando a su recámara, y sintiéndose violada. Su ropa estaba por todos lados, alguna rota. Ciñéndose el abrigo con fuerza a su alrededor, revisó el armario y gritó.

 _Todos sus abrigos_ , gritó en su interior. "¡No están!"

Edward estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, viendo que la tristeza la consumía. Estaba ahí cuando sus hombros se curvearon hacia su corazón, con sus suaves sollozos, y sus piernas tambaleantes.

Antes, cuando compartían su almuerzo ella le contó más sobre los abrigos rojos. Sabía por qué tenía tantos; algunos eran regalos de sus amigos, de su familia y otros ella se los compró. Era una tradición que intentaba mantener hasta el día de su muerte.

No era solo por Peter sino que él comprendió que eran un tributo para otro hombre que donó su médula ósea y la salvó.

"Bella," dijo en voz baja, agarrando su codo cuando ella se inclinó hacia un lado. Ella comenzó a llorar y acurrucarse en él.

"Tienes razón," lloró. "La gente puede ser terrible en Navidad."

"No todos, ángel," murmuró, levantándola en sus brazos y sentándose en su cama. Él la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.

* * *

El corazón de Charlie Swan se rompió. Observó al joven detective que había perdido a toda su familia y a su novia en la víspera de Navidad hace doce años. Oyó en la estación que ya no tenía familia y que nunca salía con nadie. Una pérdida a ese nivel encerraba a un hombre detrás de muros fortificados y nunca permitía que nadie los traspasara. Sin embargo, Charlie vio que Bella había de alguna forma encontrado el camino.

Edward le ofrecía consuelo y apoyo a su hija como si fuera la cosa más sencilla en el mundo.

En vez de hacerse cargo como tenía intenciones de hacer, Charlie cerró la puerta e hizo que todos salieran del departamento en silencio.

"Garrett," preguntó, poniéndolo a un lado. "¿Has tenido noticias?"

Él mantuvo la voz baja mientras explicaba. "Alistair encontró al chico en el restaurante. Felix y Ben ya arrestaron a su hermano. El chico confesó que estaba haciendo lo que su antiguo hermano de acogida y un amigo suyo le pidieron que hiciera. Dijo que todo el tiempo supo cuál era el departamento de Bella, pero les mintió porque no quería que le robaran a ella. Dijo que ella siempre fue amable con él. No se supone que el chico estuviera aquí cuando sucedió. Trató de detenerlos las dos veces y tiene un ojo morado y unas cuantas costillas magulladas por ello."

Charlie estaba agradecido de que al menos su hija ya no tendría que mirar por encima del hombro. "Muy bien, tengo que hacer algo." No sabía qué hacer y se sentía fuera de su elemento. "¿Encontraron los abrigos?" Sabía lo importante que eran para ella.

Garrett sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, señor, ¿ya llamó a su madre?"

Charlie sacudió su cabeza. "Renee está en un crucero con su marido número cuatro. No quiero asustarla cuando no puede hacer nada al respecto." La mamá de Bella había regresado a casa y suplicado su perdón cuando estaba en la secundaria. Se requirió de un tiempo considerable que ellos superaran lo que había hecho y a él todavía se le hacía difícil tolerarla. Lo hacía por ella.

Bendita sea su hija y su indulgente corazón.

Se quedaron callados cuando escucharon una puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos. Edward salió al pasillo y tiró de su cabello. "Los putos pendejos se llevaron lo único que no puede remplazar."

Charlie tenía la esperanza que ya que no había usado el abrigo en años no lo hubiesen encontrado. "¿También desapareció el original?"

"Sí," dijo Edward asintiendo. "Tenemos que hacer algo." Odiaba ver a alguien sufriendo, pero Bella y durante su época favorita del año. Simplemente, no era correcto.

"No tengo idea qué hacer," declaró Charlie. "Ella es la creativa, yo no."

"Pensaremos en algo," dijo Garrett y se dirigió a Edward otra vez. "Hasta entonces, tú y yo tenemos a un par de sospechosos para interrogar."

Edward, incapaz de resistirse, sonrió por primera vez desde que recibió la llamada. "Miren nada más. Parece que la Navidad llegó antes para mí."

* * *

 _ **Misterio resuelto, ya sabemos por qué Edward tanto la Navidad, ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Perdió a toda su familia y a su novia en un solo día, la víspera de Navidad. Como pensó Charlie, una pérdida como esa podría hacer que un hombre se encerrara en sí mismo y no dejara pasar a nadie más, pero Bella no es nadie, sin duda supo cómo abrirse paso. Pero qué triste lo de sus abrigos, tanto que significan para ella y se los llevaron, ¿creen que pueda recuperarlos? ¿Y al fin podrán dar con los ladrones? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios y teorías, no saben cómo me alegra que estén disfrutando de esta historia. No olviden que de ustedes depende que sigamos con este paso, o tal vez lo aceleremos un poco ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Alejandra Navas, ariyasy, V1V1, Jade HSos, patymdn, Kabum, Adriu, Maria Swan de Cullen, ztrella znxez, alimago, Clau-Cayita, YessyVL13, EmmaBe, alejacipagauta, Jazmin, PRISOL, Srher Evans, Caaroline C, kirsr0405, Lore, Manligrez, Mica, Melina, Techu, lizdayanna, alejandra1987, OnlyRobPatti, DenniChavez, glow0718, , injoa, myaenriquez02, Gabriela Cullen, Shikara65, andyG, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, Vanina Iliana, Sully YM, Cathaysa, rosy canul, lagie, Mafer, tulgarita, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Milh Llop, Little Whitiee, Danny CullenMa, villachica, Tata XOXO, angelabarmtz, Ericastelo, LicetSalvatore, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	13. Interrogatorio

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece – Interrogatorio**

Edward entró a la estación con determinación para conseguir respuestas y recuperar los abrigos. ¿Qué motivaba a alguien a robar a aquellos que ayudaban a otros? Él odiaba el día de fiesta pero no era capaz de arrebatárselo a alguien.

Tenía algunas teorías, pero primero tenía que echar un vistazo más de cerca al archivo del sospechoso. Con un poco de inquietud, se adentró más al edificio. Esperaba a Seth el hermanastro de Bella, pero no a todo el jodido Clan Swan-Clearwater-Black-Whitlock. Ciertamente, se detuvo y pasó saliva cuando los vio a todos. Sabía que era estúpido, ninguno de ellos sabía que había besado a Bella.

Algo le dijo que ella no compartiría algo como eso.

"¿Detective Cullen?" Dijo un hombre enorme, tendiendo su mano. "Emmett Swan." El hijo de Charlie y hermano mayor de Bella, se parecía a su padre pero tenía el cuerpo de un _bulldozer_.

"Señor Swan," dijo Edward al regresar el apretón de manos. Con más de un metro noventa, solo había unos cuantos hombres a los que tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Emmett era uno de ellos. "Al parecer todo el grupo está aquí."

Emmett se rio entre dientes y asintió, pero la terminó rápidamente. "¿Cómo está ella?"

"Muy destrozada," Edward declaró. "Charlie estaba limpiando cuando me fui." Bella todavía estaba dormida, también. Incluso entonces las lágrimas no se habían detenido, seguían cayendo mientras ella dormía a ratos.

Emmett le presentó a su esposa Rosalie. Leah, la hermanastra de Bella estaba ahí, muy embarazada, junto con su esposo Jacob. Seth y la mujer que conoció en el centro comercial más temprano lo saludaron y lo cuestionaron. Jasper Whitlock, un fiscal que conocía, se presentó como hijo de Renee y medio hermano de Bella de su segundo matrimonio. Su esposa Alice ya estaba en camino a ver a Bella.

Él se dijo a sí mismo que ella tenía a su familia. Que estaría bien.

La mayoría de ellos se fueron para ver a Bella, mientras aquellos en la fuerza policial querían esperar por más información. Al caminar a su escritorio por los archivos del caso, notó cómo todos lo miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero sea lo que fuera, tenía que esperar.

Tenía alguien a quién interrogar.

El capitán lo llamó a la oficina antes de que tuviera oportunidad, a pesar de que él estaba ansioso por hablar con uno de los sospechosos. Garrett se unió a Alistair para interrogar a Mike mientras Ben trabajaba en conseguir más información del sospechoso.

"El mayor y el comisionado están sobre mi trasero para arrestar a su cómplice," declaró. "Ahora, hay algunos rumores de que estás albergando sentimientos por la última víctima."

Edward se tensó y se preguntó cómo algo como eso llegó a los oídos del hombre. Marcus Williams había estado en la fuerza policial por más de cuarenta años. No debería haberle sorprendido.

"Le aseguro que puedo hacer mi trabajo."

El viejo asintió y cayó en su silla con un suspiro. "Nunca conocí a la mujer, pero he escuchado de ella. Si su amigo decide tomar represalias en nombre de nuestro sospechoso, no debería tener que decirte que tenemos un problema."

"Lo encontraremos."

Por lo que Felix y Ben ya habían averiguado, el sospechoso, de nombre Eric Yorkie, tenía varios alias y un expediente. Había un arresto por algunos allanamientos de morada hace seis años en Los Angeles. Pasó dos años en la penitenciaría, y Ben ya estaba al teléfono tratando de averiguar más y quiénes eran los posibles cómplices.

Salió de la oficina del capitán y se dirigió a dónde esperaba Yorkie. Afuera en el pasillo, viendo al sospechoso a través del espejo falso estaban varios hombres intimidantes. Garrett, Jacob, Seth, y Emmett, mientras Jasper estaba cerca pero al teléfono.

Sabía que era inútil decirles que se fueran. No escucharían.

"¿Conseguiste algo sobre el otro sospechoso de Mike?" Edward le preguntó a Garrett.

"Alistair todavía está con él, asegurándose que no haya nada más," Garrett declaró, cruzando sus brazos. "Nos dijo todo lo que sabe. Sinceramente creo que tenía miedo de Yorkie."

"Yorkie," Emmett soltó un resoplido. "Eso te muestra que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas."

"Joder, sí," dijo Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza. "Luce como un friki que pasa todo el día sentado frente a un computadora jugando videojuegos."

Todos vieron como el hombre sentado detrás de una mesa, con las manos esposadas encima de ella, les sonrió a todos. Sabía que alguien lo estaba observando y parecía disfrutarlo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje gris, gafas y cada cabello negro estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Era común y la mayoría se olvidaría de él en cuestión de segundos al desviar la mirada. Como era su intención, Edward no tenía duda.

Garrett abrió un archivo. "Según su expediente pasó tres años en el ejército, dado de baja después de una herida severa que lo dejó con solo el setenta y cinco por ciento de movilidad en su brazo izquierdo. Antes de eso, su infancia mostraba antecedentes de abuso, la mayoría reportado por vecinos de ambos padres. Entró y salió de hogares de acogida después de la muerte de su padre en una riña de bar. Entró al sistema permanentemente a los trece años cuando su madre se negó a presentar cargos contra su presunto proxeneta por golpear a su hijo. Tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante grande, se inscribió en el ejército."

"Tal vez tiene algo contra el tío Sam," Emmett sugirió.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Sus registros eran ejemplares pero el accidente que lo hirió fue cuestionable."

"Se unió para entrenar," Garrett declaró. "Solo el tiempo suficiente para fortalecer y perfeccionar sus habilidades."

"Posiblemente. Lo que puede explicar por qué todos esos movimientos me parecían tan familiares," dijo Edward. "Es todo lo que yo también aprendí." Si fuera unos años más joven, pudiera haber sido capaz de lograr subir también a la cerca.

"No explica por qué se fue tras personas como Bella," Jasper declaró, deslizando el teléfono en su bolsillo. "Ese era Charlie. Ella tuvo un ataque de pánico después que despertó de una pesadilla. Están tratando de convencerla de ir a casa con él."

"No va ir a ninguna parte," dijo Emmett, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Alguien va a tener que quedarse con ella por unos días." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Averigua por qué le hizo esto a mi hermana y dónde están esos abrigos."

"Lo haré," dijo Edward al agarrar otro archivo que le pidió antes a Garrett. "¿Estás listo?" Su compañero asintió y abrió la puerta.

El pendejo solo sonrió y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, viéndose relajado. "Así que, ¿Mike habló? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?"

"Eso no es importante ahora, señor Yorker," dijo Garrett, tomando una de las sillas frente al sospechoso.

"Es Yorkie," Eric dijo con una mueca de desdén y continuó deletreándolo para ellos. Edward se quedó atrás, recargado contra el muro y observando. El sospechoso volvió su mirada hacia él. "Sé quién eres tú. ¿Saben todos ellos que antes tenías la lengua metida en su garganta?" El cabrón sacó la suya. "¿Su trasero se siente tan bien como se ve?"

 _Si no lo saben, ahora sí_ , Edward pensó. Él solo se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su expresión neutral. "¿Cómo sabrías tú eso? Demonios, ¿cómo sabes que vamos a interrogarte sobre la señorita Swan?" Garrett preguntó, golpeando la mesa con su mano.

Fue suficiente para asustar a Eric. Él compartió una mirada con Edward. Eric imitó la indiferencia de Edward y se acomodó nuevamente en su silla, añadiendo una sonrisa. "¿La señorita Navidad está llorando?" Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "¿Está deshecha por eso?"

Nadie dijo una palabra por unos minutos, pero Edward rompió el silencio. "Esto fue para quebrar sus espíritu, ¿no es así?"

Eric no dijo nada, pero el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo fue suficiente para responder la pregunta de Edward.

Edward agarró la otra silla, dándole la vuelta, y se sentó. Sus brazos descansando en el respaldo, con sus ojos en Eric.

"Hay algo que no consideraste," Edward dijo después de otro período de silencio.

Eric rodó los ojos. "Oh sí, ¿qué fue?"

"Con gente como ella y los otros, requerirás de mucho más para quebrar su espíritu. Por cada uno de ellos, hay al menos otros cinco como ellos. ¿Sabías que los Johnson, la encantadora pareja que donó los doce pavos al refugio y a quienes les robaron todas las canastas de comida y sus regalos, tuvieron cientos de personas donando productos enlatados, comida, pan, y mantas? Este año van a poder alimentar tres veces más la cantidad de personas que el año anterior."

Edward vio la mandíbula de Eric apretándose, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose mientras aparecían gotas de su sudor en su frente.

"La pequeña familia a la que le robaron los regalos después que donaron a un par de huérfanos, no solo la señorita Navidad les donó decoraciones, un árbol y regalos, sino que otros escucharon la historia y entregaron ropa, zapatos, libros y alguien comenzó anónimamente fondos universitarios para cada niño."

"La lista sigue y sigue," dijo Garrett, sacando fotos del archivo que sostenía. "Cada víctima recibió ayuda de otros, así como ellos ayudaron."

"A gente como esa, no le quiebras su espíritu tan fácilmente," dijo Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todo lo que hiciste fue dar más razones para creer."

Eric temblaba por la ira mientras sus ojos vagaban por las fotos de rostros felices, algunos llorando pero era obvio que no por tristeza o sufrimiento. El papel de las fotos se arrugó y se rompió bajo su agarre.

"¿Por qué ellos?" Garrett preguntó.

Eric no se molestó en levantar la vista, solo escupió las palabras. "¿Dónde estuvieron ellos o alguien como ellos cuando pasé mis Navidades en un armario? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde demonios estuvieron entonces?"

* * *

Edward estaba exhausto cuando finalmente llegó al santuario de su edificio de departamentos. Después de fichar a Eric Yorkie, fueron por su cómplice, Lawrence Taylor, otro ex hermano de acogida. El fiscal sería indulgente con Mike ya que les dijo todo, pero permanecería en libertad condicional por unos años.

Ansiaba ver a Bella, pero era demasiado tarde para pasar. Cuando quitaba el seguro a su puerta, escuchó la de ella abrirse.

"Dime," susurró. "¿Los encontraste?"

Edward suspiró y sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para verla. "El bastardo hizo que su amigo los hiciera tiras con una trituradora. Trabajaban medio tiempo para un paisajista."

Ella frotó sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. "Sé que es estúpido alterarse por eso."

Él se acercó, incapaz de negar la atracción. "No lo es."

"Son solo abrigos," murmuró, Edward vio lo cerca que estaba a romperse a llorar una vez más. Cerró la distancia entre ellos y la puso en sus brazos.

"No, no es así," dijo él en voz baja. "Para ti simbolizan la vida."

Ella asintió. "¿Por qué querría alguien hacer algo así?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé."

Ella acarició su pecho con su nariz, provocando un escalofrío en él. Vestida solo con una camisola y pantalones cortos, estaba agradablemente cálida y suave.

"Está frío aquí afuera," dijo y la hizo caminar hacia atrás a su cálido y fragante departamento. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla. "Huele bien aquí." Ella también olía bien.

Sus manos sujetaban los costados de su torso, agarrando con más fuerza. "Chocolate caliente," dijo ella al mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban suaves, pero todavía brillaban por las lágrimas. "¿Quieres una taza?"

Él suspiró. "Eso probablemente no es una buena idea."

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Algunas veces una taza es solo una taza, Edward. No significa que te comprometas. La estoy ofreciendo libremente, como siempre lo he hecho."

Algo le dijo que le estaba ofreciendo mucho más que una taza de chocolate caliente.

"Muy bien."

* * *

 _ **Y el Grinch se sigue resistiendo, pero no se preocupen la caída es definitiva, ya lo verán muajajajajaja. Y sí, como hemos visto hasta ahora, para todo hay un por qué, y ya sabemos la razón detrás de los robos. No me sorprende que tenga a varias Grinch de lectoras jajaja. No se crean chicas, es comprensible, así como muchos disfrutan de esta época del año, otros no la pasaron bien. Menos mal que ustedes solo refunfuñan y no se ponen a robar cosas :P En fin, ya tienen a los ladrones, Bella está segura, ¿será que ahora Edward la deje con su familia y se aleje de ella? ¿Qué vuelva a encerrarse como antes? ¿Ustedes que creen? Espero ansiosa para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y algunas de sus teorías que todavía hay algunas rondando por ahí. Recuerden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de la publicación.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Manligrez, dushakis, LalhizGarcia, ELIZABETH, Tata XOXO, Clau-Cayita, lagie, Adriu, Cathaysa, Alejandra Navas, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Shikara65, Lady Grigori, angelabarmtz, Melina, Hanna D.L, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Leah De Call, cary, saraipineda44, somas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Danny CullenMa, alejacipagauta, andyG, Noelia, Maribel, lizdayanna, Noelia, Gabriela Cullen, aliceforever85, LicetSalvatore, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, EmmaBe, patymdn, erizo ikki, scarlett003, freedom2604, Mary de cullen, injoa, Techu, Vanina Iliana, Maria Swan de Cullen, kaja0507, Mafer, myaenriquez02, krisr0405, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, nnuma76, PEYCI CULLEN, Sully YM, Milh Llop2, villachica, rosy canul, glow0718, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	14. Una rebanada de confort

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce – Una rebanada de confort**

"Oye," siseó Bella. "Deja de meter tu dedo donde no debes."

"No puedo evitarlo," gimió Edward, lamiendo dicho dedo. "Huele muy bien."

Ella le dio un manotazo a su mano para alejarla. "Todavía no está terminado."

Edward gimió y tomó otra respiración profunda. "Nunca pensé en usar Nutella para esto."

Bella le sonrió por encima de su hombro. "¡Claro! La mejor comida inventada jamás."

Edward murmuró y metió unos cuantos mechones de cabello de ella detrás de su oreja, dejando la mano ahí por un momento.

"No estoy seguro de eso. Todavía no he probado tu tarta."

La sonrisa en los labios de ella, se amplió, golpeando su cadera con la suya. Él había estado muy cerca de ella en la estufa por los últimos minutos, porque no podía contenerse. Ella se giró y agitaba el chocolate líquido, todo mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Puedes comer algo de mi tarta en un rato."

"¡Qué! ¿Sin bromas?" Edward preguntó, recargándose en la encimera junto a ella.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Sobre lo mucho que quieres de mi tarta?" Él la espero, y no mucho después, ella soltó una risita. "No bromeo cuando se trata de mi tarta."

Edward gimió y rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué estás tan animada después de todo?" Le preguntó, solo porque se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando interrogó a Yorkie. ¿Cuándo comenzó a creer que su espíritu era inquebrantable?

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Trato de contenerme cuando otros están cerca, al reírme de ello o algo así." Se sonrojó, viéndose tímida ante su confesión. "Además, se me acabaron las lágrimas por el momento. Creo que en algún momento asimilaré lo que me dijiste sobre mis abrigos."

Él vio lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo, pero no se lo dijo.

"Lamento que te hayan hecho eso."

"Sé que lo lamentas," susurró, acercándose para besar su mejilla. Fue tan ligero, que Edward temió que no fuera real. Se quedó un minuto en silencio, el que pasó viéndola trabajar. Ella no se retorció o se movió nerviosa por su atención, y lo dejó mirar lo que quisiera.

"Hoy me di cuenta de algo," dijo él tirando de uno de los cordones de su delantal. Desde el momento en que se lo puso, imágenes de ella en nada más que en esa cosa roja con volantes se repetían en su cabeza.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó ella cuando retiraba el chocolate de la estufa. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, él agarró dos tazas de un gabinete cercano. La había visto hacerlo más de una vez. Ya conocía el lugar como el dorso de su mano.

"Que gente como tú no son tan raros como pensé," dijo en voz baja, dándole las tazas.

"Caramba, gracias," murmuró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Siempre me alegra el día saber que no soy especial." Escuchó el tono juguetón en su voz y sonrió.

"Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero," gimió Edward. Tomó la taza que le ofrecía. "Ninguna de las víctimas perdió la fe. Cada uno de ellos tuvieron a otros que vinieron en su ayuda."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella, cubriendo su boca emocionada. "Cuéntame, por favor." Él asintió y le contó todo lo que había escuchado. "Eso es asombroso. Estoy feliz de escuchar también sobre el refugio."

"Es dónde ellos se conocieron," dijo Edward. "La pareja que donó los pavos a ese refugio, se conocieron una vez que sirvieron de voluntarios. Lo han estado haciendo desde entonces."

"Aw, eso es dulce."

"Esto está bueno," murmuró Edward y miró hacia la sala. "Me sorprende que nadie esté aquí."

"Les dije que estaría bien," dijo ella, haciendo un puchero y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Estoy en el sofá, solo por si acaso se te ocurre algo, Cullen," Seth dijo desde la sala.

"Oh joder," siseó Edward, casi dejando caer su taza. Dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia Bella. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estábamos solos?"

Bella le arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres que estemos solos?"

"¡Bells!" Seth la llamó. Su cabeza apareció desde donde estaba recostado en el sofá. "Compórtate."

"Recuerda, él es un idiota protector," le dijo a Edward en un supuesto susurro y miró otra vez a su hermano. "¿Lo has visto en traje?" Apretó el bíceps de Edward y lloriqueó.

"Jodido infierno," declaró Edward y dejó su taza sobre la encimera. "Hablaremos después."

"¿Va a haber un después?" Bella preguntó, meneando sus cejas.

"¿No te das cuenta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para ella?" Seth gimió al agarrar su chaqueta y sus llaves.

"¡No es cierto!" Dijo ella indignada y le agitó un puño. Edward la miró, pero ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Las puntas de sus orejas combinaban con su _sexy_ delantal.

"Claro, claro. Me voy. De pronto se puso muy caliente la cocina."

"Ya saben lo que dicen. Si no puedes soportar el calor…" Bella suspiró cuando Edward agarró su mochila. "Ve lo que hiciste, Seth. Edward también se va."

Otra vez ese puchero, Edward estaba listo para morderlo y probarlo otra vez. Eso significaba que debería irse.

Seth se puso entre ellos. "Oh bien, lo acompaño afuera." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Edward vio a los hermanos hacer una buena imitación de un duelo mexicano. "No voy a ninguna parte," dijo él.

Tenía algo que decirle a ella, pero preferiría no tener a su hermano cerca cuando lo hiciera.

"Oh bien," dijo Bella, saltando arriba y abajo sobre sus dedos. La mirada de él se posó en su pecho, y Seth le dio un puñetazo en el brazo por eso. Afortunadamente, nadie en la familia le creyó a Yorkie sobre el beso. Eso no significaba que se lo tomarían bien cuando se dieran cuenta que era verdad. "No seas un pendejo, Seth."

"Bells, ya pasan de las tres de la mañana." Seth se mantuvo firme, fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

"Soy una niña grande," dijo ella. Agarró a su hermano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Seth no había dejado de fulminar a Edward con la mirada. "Creí que habías dicho que él se iba."

"También lo creía," dijo Bella, asintiendo. "Pero es obvio que no." Seth le dio a Edward la habitual mirada de _'te estoy vigilando'_. "Deja de mirarlo."

En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano, Edward despertó abruptamente de la confusión en la que estaba. "Probablemente debería irme."

"Pensé que ibas a quedarte," dijo ella en voz baja, agarrando su mano. "Termina tu chocolate caliente y algo de tarta. Seth solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber de hermano."

La mirada en sus ojos no era el dulce deseo y la chispa que había llegado a conocer, sino algo más. Estaba asustada de quedarse sola. Necesitaba un amigo y tal vez un poco de confort. No podía negarle eso.

"Vamos a llevarlo a la sala," dijo él, agarrando las tazas. "Puedes rebanar algo de tarta."

Bella hizo un veloz bailecito feliz, sacudió su trasero por unos segundos, y saltó sobre sus dedos para rozar su mandíbula con sus labios. Todavía estaba tarareando, como si no hubiese perdido nada. Edward estaba tratando de no imaginarla bailando de nuevo.

En la sala, podía ver los restos de un fuerte de almohadones y sábanas. "Mi hermano solía hacer esto siempre que llegaba a casa del hospital cuando era niña, siempre me animaba," explicó desde la cocina. "Solo siéntate en el suelo, estará bien."

"Suena bien para mí," dijo él. No estaba seguro por qué seguía aquí, solo que una parte de él quería quedarse.

Bella entró cargando dos platos de tarta y un pequeño tazón de crema batida, y la mente de él se fue ahí. Ella sonrió con suficiencia mientras él le ayudaba a tomar asiento. "No hace falta ser un genio para saber a dónde se fue tu mente."

"Culpable, no dejes que se te vaya a la cabeza."

Ella sonrió y dijo, "En lugar de que se vaya a la tuya."

"Joder, yo solo me metí en esa."

"No te preocupes," dijo ella, sentándose en una almohada frente a él. "¿Qué pasó con Mike?"

"El fiscal va a ser indulgente con él. Estaba muy asustado de Eric, que lo había protegido una vez en la casa de acogida que compartieron por unas semanas. Se mantuvieron en contacto, pero personalmente, creo que Eric hizo eso para tener aliados a donde sea que fuera."

"¿De verdad hizo todo eso porque odia el hecho de que nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarlo en esta época del año cuando era un niño?"

"Eso parece," respondió él. "Revisé los expedientes, lo separaron de su madre cuatro días antes de Navidad." Le contó todo lo que averiguó sobre ellos, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

"Si Mike se negó a contarles sobre mí, ¿cómo averiguaron dónde vivía?"

"Tú eres algo así como una leyenda urbana por aquí," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La mitad de la gente piensa que eres demasiado buena para ser real y otros saben exactamente quién eres."

Bella lanzó sus manos al aire, gritando. "¡Tengo una reputación! ¡He alcanzado uno de mis objetivos en la vida, convertirme en una leyenda urbana!"

"La señorita Navidad ataca de nuevo."

Se echó a reír. "Me gusta como suena eso. La señorita Navidad, la activista del abrigo rojo, está aquí para hacer que todos tus sueños navideños se vuelvan realidad." Su sonrisa decayó. "Pero ahora solo tengo un abrigo."

Él quería poner una sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

"Desearía que los hubiésemos atrapado antes," dijo Edward. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia. Él cortó una corteza con sabor a mantequilla perfectamente crujiente y gimió en el momento que tomó el bocado. "Oh mierda, esto es como un bocado de cielo."

Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas e hizo una reverencia. "Gracias, gracias." Se acomodó de nuevo y empezó a comer, pero Edward vio que lo tarde que era y el día habían pasado factura en ella. Él no sabía qué decir.

Se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Junto al fuerte, había otros cambios. Otro árbol en el lugar del último, lleno de adornos. Los cojines rotos sobre el sofá habían desaparecido y unos nuevos destacaban de forma colorida contra los pisos de madera donde estaban sentados.

"Mi familia vino mientras dormía y limpiaron todo para cuando desperté," susurro, con la mirada en su plato.

"Alice y Rosalie encontrar nueva ropa para remplazar lo que sea que rompieron y tocaron."

Cuando ella se estremeció, Edward envolvió una manta sobre sus hombros. La hizo sonreír un poco. Él tenía problemas para recordar por qué no podía tenerla.

"Déjame limpiar y podemos hablar," dijo unos minutos después que limpiaron sus platos. "Tengo curiosidad ahora que el caso está resuelto y estoy a salvo, que significa eso para nosotros."

"Bella," Edward dijo y la siguió a la cocina. "Fue en serio lo que dije. No puedo darte más."

Ella dejó caer los platos en el fregadero, dándole a él la espalda. "Sabía que ibas a decir eso."

"Lo siento."

"Deja de decir eso." Ella no dijo nada por unos minutos mientras lavaba los platos. "¿Puedes decirme por qué?"

"¿Importa?"

Lo miró por encima de su hombro, las lágrimas que estaban listas para caer, lo atravesaron. "Sí, porque no quieres estar aquí conmigo. Solo quiero saber por qué."

Ella vio directamente a través de él, lo había hecho desde el principio.

"Nunca dije que no te quería," declaró él con firmeza. "Solo que no puedo darte más, hay una diferencia."

Ella tiró un trapo de cocina y sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, eso lo aclara todo, señor Cullen."

Edward hizo una mueca, porque si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca quiso volver a eso de nuevo. No dijo nada por un rato. La sensación de los dedos de ella deslizándose contra los suyos lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento," susurró. "Solo me siento frustrada. ¿Podrías contarme?"

Él asintió mientras ella lo dirigía una vez más hacia el piso acojinado. Con cada paso que daba, se preparaba para permitirle entrar.

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Al menos está dispuesto a dejarla entrar, ¿será entonces que le contará su historia? ¿Por qué considera él que no puede darle más? Ya lo veremos. Muchas han dado sus teorías sobre la familia de Edward, ¿qué creen que haya pasado con ellos? Sin duda, esa pérdida es lo que marcó su vida y lo hizo tan amargado, ¿será que la señorita Navidad logre cambiar eso en él? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios en sus reviews y así poder leer pronto el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Pili, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, bellaliz, kaja0507, PRISOL, glow0718, alejandra1987, Mica, saraipineda33, freedom2604, Mariana, cary, Caaroline C, Liz Vidal, Leah De Call, alimago, YessyVL13, Manligrez, ztrella znxez, Lady Grigori, alejacipagauta, Clau-Cayita, patymdn, dushakis, injoa, aliceforever85, lagie, Ericastelo, DenniChavez, Srher Evans, PEYCI CULLEN, Mary de cullen, myaenriquez02, Maria Swan de Cullen, lizdayanna, nnuma76, Pam Malfoy Black, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, Milh Llop2, rosy canul, Shikara65, Yoliki, krisr0405, Lore, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Melina, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Vanina Iliana, Mafer, Techu, andyG, EmmaBe y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	15. Una noche brumosa

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince – Una noche brumosa**

"Siéntate," dijo Bella, poniéndose cómoda entre el montón de almohadones y mantas. Edward hizo lo que le pidió, sintiéndose ridículo al meterse debajo de una parte del fuerte. La sábana encima era lo bastante transparente como para permitir que entrara la luz, pero no lo suficiente. No podía ver el rostro de ella y esperaba que fuera más fácil decir las palabras.

"Tu piel es muy suave," murmuró él, su mano todavía en la de ella. Giró su mano lo suficiente para capturar sus dedos.

"Estás tratando de distraerme," susurró ella.

Lo estaba haciendo, no había forma de negar eso. Desde su posición, vio su labio inferior sobresalir un poco, su pulgar lo alcanzó para tirar suavemente de él. Ella se echó a reír y alejó su mano.

"Deja eso," dijo ella, él encontró el coraje para decir algo. "No sé por dónde comenzar."

"Que te parece justo antes de que cerraras tu corazón al mundo."

Él nunca se permitió considerarlo de esa forma, pero era exactamente lo que había hecho. "¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que hice?"

Sintió que se encogió de hombros, sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos. "Es lo que yo hice cuando me enfermé y mi mamá se fue."

"Tengo que admitirlo, me sorprende que ella siga en tu vida."

"Entre mi papá negándole las visitas y mi propia indisposición a verla, pasaron casi cuatro años después de que yo mejorara para que la viera."

"Eso te hace una mejor persona," susurró él. "Nunca hubiese sido capaz de perdonar a alguien por dejarme cuando más lo necesitaba."

"Mejor o estúpida," dijo ella. "Me pregunté eso todas las veces que aun así consiguió romper una promesa. Finalmente, aprendí a dejarlo pasar. Era todo lo que ella podía darme."

No era justo, Edward comprendió, y era por eso que ella tenía que entender por qué él no podía hacerle lo mismo.

"Me uní al ejército justo después de graduarme del instituto. Un año mis padres no tenían dinero para enviarme para un boleto de avión para Navidad, y acababa de gastar algo de dinero en una maldita transmisión."

"Nunca es fácil estar lejos de casa durante las fiestas."

Edward solo asintió, tratando de pronunciar las palabras antes de perderse en los recuerdos. "Estaba melancólico y mi madre debe haberlo escuchado en mi voz," dijo él. "Vinieron a sorprenderme, y encima de eso, pudieron traer con ellos a mi novia de varios años, Maggie."

"¿Ella era tu novia de la secundaria?" Su pregunta fue suave como un susurro y titubeante de una forma que lo hizo preguntarse si de verdad quería una respuesta.

Él solo asintió y tuvo que masajear el pequeño dolor en su pecho. Siempre estaba ahí, pero se extendía siempre que pensaba o hablaba del accidente.

"Vinieron con regalos y comidas congeladas cocinadas en casa. Mamá debe haber cocinado sin parar por días antes de venir." Había una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los brazos de su papá llenos con montones de comida.

"¿Eres hijo único?" Preguntó. Se había vuelto sobre su costado, suave y cálida, acurrucada contra él.

"No," dijo él en voz baja. "Tenía un hermano. Liam también vino a verme."

"Edward," dijo ella bajito, tomando su mano. Lo que sea que haya visto en su rostro bajo la luz tenue, fue suficiente para ofrecerle una salida. "No tienes que… lo siento." Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"No llores por mí," susurró, mirándola y limpiándola. "Fue hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que comprendas." Ella asintió, frotando con su pulgar la mano de él que seguía en su rostro. "Regresaban a casa, estaba brumoso, y el conductor de un camión se quedó dormido al volante y no vio la señal para detenerse. Estaban a menos de veinticinco minutos de casa. Todos murieron."

No hubo lágrimas, más que nada porque Edward había podido cerrar sus emociones siempre que tenía que contar la historia. A un terapeuta después del accidente, la familia de Maggie, otro terapeuta, y a unos cuantos capitanes, fueron los únicos con los que tuvo que compartirla y ahora a esta increíble mujer.

No estaba seguro cómo se sentía al respecto.

"Pudiste decir hola y adiós," susurró ella unos minutos después. "Lo siento, eso fue insensible."

Él sacudió la cabeza, porque se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Su familia pudo haber muerto de camino a verlo y él nunca habría tenido esos dos días perfectos.

"Han pasado doce años, y nunca lo vi de esa forma," dijo, llevando la mano de ella a su boca y besando la punta de sus dedos.

"Estoy aquí para ti, Edward," dijo en voz baja. La mirada en sus ojos decía exactamente en qué capacidad lo prefería.

"No puedo, Bella," dijo y la acercó lo suficiente para pegar su frente a la de ella.

"Porque no quieres arriesgar de nuevo tu corazón," susurró ella.

Con cada palabra que decía, se preguntaba si estaba cometiendo un error. "Lo que siento por ti, después de solo unas cuantas semanas, es más fuerte de lo que sentí por Maggie después de seis años juntos. No sobreviviría a otro golpe como ese."

"Has vivido en perpetua oscuridad por doce años, Edward," ella lloró bajito. "Déjame iluminar el camino."

"No puedo, no puedo," dijo al incorporarse y ponerse de pie. "Lo que tiene la oscuridad es que puede consumir y extinguir la luz. No quiero hacerte eso. Tú eres alegre y dulce, y joder, tan llena de vida. Yo vivo día tras días tratando de encontrar la razón para levantarme la mañana siguiente."

"Edward," dijo ella al ponerse de pie. "No tiene que ser así. Si amistad es todo lo que puedo tener, la tomaré."

"Eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos. Soy un caso perdido."

Sus manos cruzaron sobre su pecho, frotando sus brazos. "Entonces, ahora que dejamos en claro que no me quieres de ninguna forma. ¿Qué? ¿Volvemos a ser vecinos malhumorados?"

El rechazo que no quería estaba en sus labios. "Nunca podrías ser malhumorada," fue lo único que pudo decir. Mantuvo la mirada en sus pies. No se atrevería a mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

"Creo que debes irte," susurró, conduciéndolo hacia la puerta. La abrió.

"Puedo mudarme si eso lo hace más fácil." Quería retractarse en el momento que dijo las palabras.

"Haga lo que quiera, señor Cullen."

La puerta cerrándose sonó más como un clavo en su ataúd. Se fue directamente al gabinete donde guardaba su licor y decidió que alejaría sus demonios bebiendo. Tenía otro arrepentimiento que añadir a la pila que ya tenía.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, su móvil lo alertó de un mensaje. El nombre de Bella, brillante en la pantalla lo hizo arrepentirse de nunca tomarle una foto. Miró la botella llena de whisky que había agarrado pero nunca bebió desde que aparcó su trasero en el sofá. No era la respuesta. Lo supo todo el tiempo.

Leyó su mensaje. _Finalmente lo asimilé_.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Poniéndose de pie, agarró el juego de llaves que ella le dio cuando la vigilaba. Cerró su casa con llave y entró a su departamento en menos de un minuto. La encontró hecha un ovillo en varios almohadones en medio del piso de la sala.

"Ángel," dijo con un suspiro. Dejó caer su chaqueta donde estaba, la cargó en sus brazos, y la llevó a su cama. Deslizándose con ella bajo las mantas, la abrazó con fuerza. Murmuró suaves palabras mientras ella lloraba por Peter, por el hombre que la salvó, y por todos los recuerdos detrás de cada abrigo.

"Edward," susurró, su voz estaba ronca por llorar, minutos después. "No eres un caso perdido."

"Lo soy."

Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa antes de mirarlo. La luz tenue que entraba al otro lado de la habitación desde el baño, inundó su rostro en luz. Era tan hermosa.

Con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, ella respondió. "No estarías aquí si fueras un caso perdido."

"No podía dejar de pensar en ti," murmuró, rozando su mejilla con su pulgar. "Un minuto después que me fui, quería regresar y supe que había fallado."

"¿Fallado en qué?"

"En mantenerme alejado de ti," dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a ella. "Nunca dije que no te quisiera."

"Tampoco dijiste que lo hicieras."

"¿Me perdonas?" Sus labios apenas si rozaron su mejilla, su frente, y a lo largo de su mandíbula hacia un punto detrás de su oído. "Sé que no lo merezco—"

"¿Edward?" Lo interrumpió.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para ver su rostro. "¿Sí?"

"Cierra la boca y bésame."

Él sonrió e hizo precisamente eso.

* * *

 _ ***Inserte fanfarrias* Y todo el hielo se derritió, al fin cayó el Grinch. Sin duda tenía razones para proteger su corazón después de una pérdida de esa magnitud, ¿se imaginan? Sus padres, su hermano y su novia de varios años. Toda la familia que tenía. Pero resultó cierto lo que bromeaban Bella y Edward en el capítulo anterior 'La señorita Navidad ataca de nuevo' y sin quererlo se abrió paso a su corazón. Pero Bella sigue sufriendo por haber perdido sus abrigos, algunas por ahí mencionar algo sobre Edward y abrigo, ¿será él el primero en comprarle uno? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Y será que este acercamiento es el definitivo? Espero sus comentarios en sus reviews para saber su opinión, ya solo faltan unos capis, no pierdan el paso, recuerden que ustedes marcan la publicación de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, MilhLlop2, Cathaysa, Clau-Cayita, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Ely Cullen M, bbluelilas, Shikara65, PEYCI CULLEN,**_ _**ztrella znxez, PRISOL, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Noelia, andyG, krisr0405, ariyasy, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel, Melina, Lore, alejacipagauta, Alejandra Navas, Vanina Iliana, injoa, Danny Cullen M, myaenriquez02, DenniChavez, Mary de cullen, saraipineda44, Hanna D.L, calvialexa, ELIZABETH, Srher Evans, Liz Vidal, lagie, rosy canul, lizdayanna, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, villachica, Pili, freedom2604, patymdn, Mariana, Sully YM,**_ _**eliananayara, EmmaBe, Mafer, Maria Swan de Cullen, kaja0507, aliceforever85, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	16. Notas

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis – Notas**

Bella se sintió excepcionalmente caliente cuando despertó varias horas después. Habían seguido conversando después del dulce beso de él, pero el emocional día finalmente la hizo quedarse dormida.

Ella murmuró a medida que la luz del día la llamaba. El aroma a desayuno y café en el aire la hicieron moverse para sentarse y preguntarse por qué él no estaba. Lo supo de inmediato, pero esperaba que fuera solo su imaginación. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos para confirmarlo.

Lo hizo de todos modos.

Su lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío, pero su corazón se negaba a darle un significado. Sus ojos se desviaron de ese punto en la cama a la almohada en la que yacía horas antes mientras hablaba de las mañanas de Navidad antes que su familia muriera. Eran infinitamente diferentes de aquellas que les siguieron, cuando las pasaba solo o en su trabajo, manteniéndose ocupado para evitar que los recuerdos lo invadieran y lo hundieran más en la oscuridad.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo tomar este nuevo acontecimiento. Dijo que no podía mantenerse lejos de ella. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué despertó sola?

Temblando, subió más las mantas hasta su barbilla. Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver algo, sus dedos agarrándolo antes que cayera de la cama.

Era una nota.

 _No podía despertarte, ángel. Tuve que irme para encargarme de algunas cosas._

 _Pronto iré a ver cómo estás. Descansa un poco y relájate. ¿Sabes que sonríes cuando susurras mi nombre mientras duermes?_

 _Edward_

Ella se echó a reír, poniendo su mano en su boca sorprendida y un poco avergonzada. Estaba siendo demasiado lindo, porque también babeaba y roncaba siempre que se dormía tarde. ¿Cómo podía creer este hombre que era un caso perdido?

Se levantó de la cama y agarró algo de ropa. Era casi mediodía del día dieciocho y tenía algunas compras que hacer. Ya le había comprado algo a Edward para Navidad, pero fue antes que llegara a conocerlo. Ahora quería comprarle algo más.

También quería encontrar otra chaqueta. Había una colección que tenía que empezar de nuevo, porque no iba a permitir que la pérdida de sus queridos abrigos le impidiera seguir su tradición.

Bajo la ducha, sus pensamientos se quedaron con Edward. Su pasado lo torturaba y ella quería creer que podía dejarlo atrás y seguir con su vida. Sabía que ese tipo de pérdida lo marcaría para siempre, pero si él permitía entrar a las personas correctas, podría hacer mucho más que arreglárselas como lo había hecho por años.

Salió de su ducha esperanzada. En el espejo empañado, Edward escribió otra nota.

 _Quiero verte en este espejo – Edward_

Incluso añadió una carita feliz guiñando un ojo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al pensar en los posibles escenarios en los que podía hacer eso. Oh Dios, ir despacio con este hombre no sería posible. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo de todos modos?

En la cocina, escuchó unas voces dejar de hablar cuando entró a la sala. Tres rostros amigables la recibieron, Kate, Rosalie, y Alice.

No pudo evitar sonreír al sentarse en la barra de la isla. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kate fue la primera en responder. "Edward llamó esta mañana y dijo que quería que alguien te cuidara." Sonrió de forma cómplice, sus ojos azules brillando con deleite. Como amante de las artes, ella había encargado muchas de las piezas de Bella para varios parques, corporaciones, y galerías. Prácticamente, era su agente no pagada.

Bella rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo pretender estar molesta por ello. "Oh genial, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, otro hermano," refunfuñó juguetonamente.

Alice, en toda su gloria con su largo cabello negro del que sentía envidia, soltó una risita. "Oh, sus pensamientos están lejos de ser los de un hermano."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Rosalie, su bella mejor amiga y cuñada. "Estoy muy segura que se acomodó un par de veces después de dejar la habitación, antes de irse."

Alice y Kate se abanicaron. "Déjame decirte, fue duro para él hacer eso de forma discreta."

Todas se rieron.

"Sé exactamente de lo que estás hablando," dijo Bella después que fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. Rosalie arqueó una ceja. "Tuve algo así como un encuentro cercano con él cuando estábamos conversando en la cama." Soltó una risita, incapaz de evitarlo. "Aunque fue un completo caballero." Miró a sus amigas y familia, que todas portaban similares expresiones de preocupación. "No va a lastimarme."

"Él ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, Bella," dijo Rosalie, palmeando su mano al dejar un plato de huevos benedictinos frente a ella. "Tal vez no esté listo para darte lo que quieres."

Bella tiró de su cabello, pasando sus dedos por él. "¿Eso significa que no lo debo intentar? ¿Que lo termine antes de que siquiera pueda empezar? Si _yo_ no puedo, existe la posibilidad de que nadie lo haga. Él no se merece eso."

Kate frotó su espalda y asintió. "Lo conozco desde hace meses y voy a ser la primera en concordar contigo. Además, nunca vi que a un hombre se le hiciera tan difícil irse como le sucedió a él esta mañana."

Bella la miró. "¿Sí?" Kate asintió y le explicó como él seguía volviendo a ver cómo estaba mientras daba instrucciones. "¿Instrucciones para qué?" Preguntó.

Kate y las otras solo le sonrieron. "Ya verás."

"Son lo peor," dijo, abriendo mucho sus ojos y mirando a las chicas. "Vamos, díganme. Él nunca lo sabrá."

Rosalie siseó, "Joder, odio cuando usas esos ojos para conseguir información."

Bella añadió un labio tembloroso. Tenía que esforzarse mucho más con ellas, no tanto con los hombres de su familia. Un solo batir de sus pestañas y eran masilla en sus manos.

"No la mires," dijo Alice, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

"No tenemos que decirle nada," dijo Kate, quitando algo del cabello de Bella de su rostro.

"Juro que tú eres lo contrario a Medusa. En vez de convertirnos en piedra, nos volvemos masilla y nos convertimos en tus secuaces." Rosalie agarró a Kate por el codo y sus bolsos. "Nos vamos."

Bella bufó cuando se dio cuenta que podía trabajarlas mientras salían. "Denme un minuto e iré con ustedes," dijo, bajando del banco. Alice la empujó para que volviera a subir y la hizo poner su codo sobre la encimera.

"Nop, vas a quedarte en casa por el resto del día."

"Pero…"

"Sin peros," dijo Rosalie, arrojándole a Alice su bolso y su chaqueta. "Estás bajo órdenes."

"Soy una mujer adulta, para que lo sepan," dijo Bella.

"Oh joder," dijo Alice, pasando corriendo junto a Bella. "Va añadirle el puchero y las lágrimas y estaremos condenadas."

"Vámonos," Rosalie declaró, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Alice y Kate. "Es en serio, quédate en casa. Trabaja en algún proyecto o algo. Vendremos a verte más tarde."

"¿Bajo las órdenes de quién?" Bella gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"De todos."

* * *

Bella se paseó de un lado al otro decidiendo que necesitaba trabajar. Vestida, salió de su departamento unos minutos más tarde. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducía a su estudio, bajó para revisar su correo. Los sonidos de su vecindario la llamaban y decidió que solo saldría por una bebida del café bajando la calle.

Abrió su buzón, sonriendo al ver la cantidad de tarjetas de Navidad dentro. Metiendo el correo en su bolsa, agarró sus llaves lista para salir. Maldijo cuando su móvil sonó y tuvo que escarbar para buscarlo.

Edward en toda su gloria estaba en su pantalla. Hizo un pequeño bailecito y contestó.

"Quédate en casa," dijo en saludo.

"¿Cómo?" Gritó, maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

"Tengo espías por todas partes," dijo, riéndose entre dientes. Miró alrededor, viendo su propia cámara de seguridad y mostrándole el dedo medio. Edward se echó a reír, lo que confirmó su sospecha.

"Pero tengo cosas qué hacer," le dijo al subir de vuelta las escaleras.

"Pueden esperar hasta mañana."

"Eres mandón," refunfuñó.

"También te extraño," dijo él y colgó. Ella se le quedó mirando al teléfono sorprendida. Revisó dos veces que la llamada de verdad era de Edward y no era solo su imaginación antes de escribir un mensaje.

 _No hay tarta para ti—B_

Ya estaba en su estudio cuando él respondió. _Vaya, eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?_

 _Cierra la boca, estoy trabajando_ fue su respuesta al encender la música. Pasó veinte minutos trabajando en un boceto para un nuevo proyecto cuando vio que su teléfono se iluminó. Se decepcionó solo un poco cuando vio que no era Edward, pero respondió de su forma acostumbrada.

"Hola, papi."

"Abre," dijo con voz ronca.

"Oh, lo siento, tenía la música encendida. No escuché el timbre." Corrió hacia la puerta, presionando el botón y bajando las escaleras. Besó su mejilla helada y rosada y lo condujo hacia su departamento. Su papá hacía que su cocina se viera considerablemente más pequeña, recordándole a su hermano Emmett.

Le sirvió un poco de la tarta de cereza que le quedaba y algo de café. "¿Qué pasa?" No se anduvo con rodeos.

"Me agrada ese sujeto, Edward," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se enterneció en seguida y asintió. "También me agrada."

"Tiene algo en su pasado—"

Ella palmeó su mano. "Él me contó sobre su familia." La ceja de Charlie se arqueó y ella vio lo mucho que le sorprendió lo que dijo.

"Bien," dijo, dándole la primera sonrisa desde su llegada. "No quería que te dieras por vencida muy rápido."

Ella consideró eso, y se dio cuenta que tal vez él veía un poco de sí mismo en Edward. A su padre se le había hecho difícil equilibrar su trabajo, dos hijos, y uno que estaba luchando contra el cáncer cuando su esposa los dejó. Por lo que recordaba cuando Sue entró a su vida tres años después del divorcio de sus padres, ella tuvo que luchar con ganas para convencerlo.

"No voy a darme por vencida," dijo, bebiendo de su café. "Es solo que no estoy segura qué somos ahora. Amigos, creo."

Charlie seguía mirando la hora. Edward había dejado el departamento horas antes, determinado a poner algunas cosas en marcha. El joven había reunido a toda la familia y los amigos de Bella para ayudar a conseguirlo en los próximos días.

El plan de Edward de poner una sonrisa permanente en el rostro de Bella sería el perfecto moño a su Navidad después de todo. Tal vez no sepa qué es para Edward, pero Charlie no tenía duda que estaría a su lado.

"Sacaste el palito más corto, ¿no es así?" Bella preguntó unos minutos después. "Eres mi niñera."

Charlie se echó a reír, nada se le pasaba a su hija. La metió en su costado. "Quería ver cómo estabas, además, Edward estará aquí en unos minutos. Tiene algo para ti."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta. Desconfiada de los repartidores después de todo, agarró su pistola eléctrica de un cajón en su cocina como precaución.

Charlie la observó con un poco de curiosidad y algo de orgullo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, ya sabiendo quién estaba detrás. La siguió a unos pasos de distancia y esperó.

"Hola, ángel," dijo Edward, pero levantó sus manos cuando vio que estaba armada. "Oye, traigo regalos."

Ella se echó a reír y lo puso dentro cuando notó que su papá estaba listo para irse. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy a terminar de trabajar," respondió guiñando un ojo.

"Gracias, señor," dijo Edward.

"Llámame Charlie," le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano una vez más. "Los veré a los dos pronto."

Bella se encogió de hombros y besó a su padre de despedida. "Gracias por venir," le susurró.

"Desearía que hubiese podido hacer más para evitarte la pena esta Navidad," respondió al abrazarla.

"Con solo estar aquí para mí es suficiente."

* * *

Edward se puso cómodo en la sala que limpió temprano mientras Bella dormía. Ella no parecía estar de mal humor aun cuando él se aseguró que se quedara en casa.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a él, moviéndose para meter sus pies bajo su trasero y quedar frente a él. "¿Eso es para mí?" Señaló las dos cajas de regalo sobre la mesa.

Él asintió y se sintió nervioso. "Antes de que las abras, quería pedirte algo."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Irías como mi cita a la fiesta de Garrett y Kate?" Lo que sea que ella esperaba que dijera, era claro que la sorprendió. Su boca se abrió dos veces, sin saber qué decir. Después de un minuto, él empezó a moverse nervioso bajo su mirada. "Estás haciendo que me acompleje, Bella."

Ella se levantó de un salto sobre sus rodillas y lo besó profundamente. Él gimió y la acercó a él, haciéndola caer sobre su regazo. No que le molestara un poco y se aprovechó de la nueva posición. Sin aliento, se retiró lo suficiente para mirarla.

"¿Tomo eso como un sí?"

Ella sonrió. "¡Es un, demonios sí!"

Él se echó a reír y la acercó para un beso, más intenso que el anterior. Sus manos lo volvían loco al curvearse en su cabello. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mundo desapareciera y todo lo que él podía hacer era pensar en ella y este perfecto momento.

* * *

 _ **Y decía él que era un caso perdido, ustedes qué dicen, ¿lo es? ¿Quién no quisiera un Grinch así? *suspiros* Bella todavía tiene sus dudas sobre su relación, tal vez él también las tenga, pero ambos han logrado mucho, esperemos que su relación siga progresando y no retroceda. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, que me digan qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Ya quedan pocos capítulos, ¿les gustaría leer otro antes de que termine el día? Para mí son las 7:30 PM, quedan cuatro horas y media del día sábado. El capi está listo, solo hacen falta su parte ;) Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: merryxmas, Maribel, Manligrez, Pili, Vanina Iliana, MilhLlop2, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Lore, somas, Carla, Shikara65, Danny CullenMa, PRISOL, Maria Swan de Cullen, ariyasy, LicetSalvatore, V1V1, PEYCI CULLEN, patymdn, Sky TwiCullen, Srher Evans, rosy canul, YessyVL13, krisr0405, bellaliz, alejandra1987, Mariana, Cathaysa, Melina, glow0718, myaenriquez02, ztrella znxez, freedom2604, angelabarmtz, Hanna D.L, JessMel, DenniChavez, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Miss Cinnamon, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, andyG, alejacipagauta, bbluelilas, villachica, Mica, injoa, lizdayanna, Techu, Mary de cullen, tulgarita, Yoliki, kaja0507, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, calvialexa, nnuma76, EmmaBe y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	17. Una pareja perfecta

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecisiete – Una pareja perfecta**

Después de unos minutos de besar y degustar su deliciosa boca, Edward se apartó lo suficiente para respirar. "Por mucho que esté disfrutando de esto—" Siseó incluso cuando la acercó más.

"Puedo sentir eso," susurró ella. Su boca estaba en su cuello, lo que no dejaba mucho espacio para realmente pensar. Al menos no con la parte que debería hacerlo. Él aclaró su garganta, pero se convirtió en un gruñido cuando ella probó la orilla de su mandíbula con sus dientes.

"Regalos," soltó su último pensamiento coherente. El suspiro de ella fue suave y tentó su piel húmeda, que fue seguido por un "aguafiestas" en un balbuceo bajo su aliento. Enterrando su rostro donde el cuello de ella encontraba su hombro, él se echó a reír.

"Tienes suerte de que me gusten los regalos," dijo ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

"Es bueno saberlo."

Con ella todavía sentada en su regazo, alcanzó el primero de sus regalos. Los nervios lo golpearon con fuerza cuando ella empezó a romper el papel, lo suficiente para que él la detuviera con su mano.

"Este no es exactamente de mi parte," le dijo.

La pregunta estaba en sus ojos, pero él quitó su mano de manera que ella pudiera terminar de abrirlo. Jadeó cuando quitó el papel blanco.

"Oh Dios mío," chilló, sacando el abrigo rojo. "Es el abrigo que me dio Peter." Las lágrimas de inmediato empezaron a formarse en sus hermosos ojos. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó, abrazándolo a ella. Caía arriba de sus rodillas por unos cuantos centímetros, y tenía unas cuantas orillas deshilachadas por el mucho uso. Era un abrigo muy querido.

"Ellos están aceptando convenios declaratorios, Bella. No hay necesidad de un juicio, así que cuando dijiste que lo tenías en una caja, decidí asegurarme de algo. Ellos pensaron que era otro regalo," respondió, limpiando las lágrimas. "No lo habían destruido."

Ella asintió y acarició su cuello con su nariz por un momento. "Por supuesto, no lo he usado en años, así que lo empaqué en la caja hace algún tiempo."

"Se ve que podría quedarte," dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Era cierto, pero él no sabía una mierda sobre ese tipo de cosas.

"Nop, los senos me crecieron en mi último año en el instituto, por lo que no me cierra," dijo y se echó a reír cuando él balbuceó mientras miraba a su pecho. "Gracias." Le dio otro beso intenso lleno de mucho más que gratitud.

"Cuando quieras, ángel," susurró él y besó su sien. "Abre el otro."

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, dándole una sonrisa. Al abrirlo, comenzó a rebotar alegremente en sus muslos. "¡Es mi primer abrigo rojo nuevo!" Se puso de pie, sacando la prenda y danzando con ella. "Es hermoso y perfecto." Tocó uno de los volantes a lo largo de las solapas y sonrió. "Me encanta. Gracias." Lo volvió a dejar caer en la caja y subió nuevamente a su regazo, con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Tengo que decir que no es fácil encontrar un abrigo rojo de tu talla con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina."

"Me temía eso," dijo ella pensativa. "Mi familia por lo general me compra dos cada año. Con este, el que traía puesto durante el robo, y mis regalos de Navidad, son cuatro abrigos."

"Ese es un buen comienzo," dijo él, observándola mientras ella miraba a su pecho, jugando con uno de sus botones. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te asustaste en la mañana?"

Él suspiró, porque sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad. "Como por unos tres segundos."

Ella le arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, un movimiento protector que la había visto hacer más de una vez.

"De acuerdo, al menos un minuto.

"¿Por qué?"

"No he compartido mi vida con nadie fuera del trabajo en mucho tiempo, Bella." Curveó su mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, acariciando para tranquilizarla y tal vez a él también. "Desperté esta mañana y esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas."

"Luego te asustaste."

Asintió. "Desde Maggie, todo lo que he tenido son encuentros sin sentido y después de un tiempo esos se sentían incluso más vacíos que mi cama por las noches. También dejé de hacer eso. Con el ejército, luego el trabajo y mis recientes transferencias y mudanzas, no lo necesité." Ella apretó su mano cuando él cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada por varios segundos. "Voy a joderla."

"Eres hombre," dijo ella, sonriendo un poco. "Yo también lo haré."

"Lo dudo," dijo él.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Me enojo rápido."

"No puedes guardar rencor para nada, ángel."

"Exactamente," dijo con los dientes apretados y él comprendió que hablaba en serio. "Y la gente se aprovecha de eso."

Él la acercó para un beso rápido. "Ella no te merece."

Ella acarició su mandíbula con su mano y rascó un poco su barba. "Me gusta que sepas exactamente de quién estoy hablando."

"De tu madre, la única de la que has hablado mal después de todo lo que te ha hecho. Incluso entonces, no ha sido mucho."

"Ves, demasiado amable."

"Qué terrible," murmuró él, besándola otra vez. "Aunque, hablo en serio. Entre mis cambios de humor, mis largas horas de trabajo, habrá momentos donde mi trabajo venga a casa conmigo. Esos días voy a ser un pendejo."

Ella asintió. "He pasado cuatro días sin bañarme mientras trabajo sin parar en un proyecto para entregarlo a tiempo. Si estoy en la zona y tenemos una cita, hay una gran posibilidad de que llegue tarde o no me presente en lo absoluto."

"Soy un cerdo."

Ella bufó, "Una fanática de la limpieza."

"Soy el señor Grinch."

"Soy la señorita Navidad."

"Odio las ensaladas."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¡Mi ensalada de nueces y arándanos es la bomba!"

"Una pareja perfecta," dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose entre dientes.

Ella sonrió y asintió. "¡Aleluya!"

No dijeron nada por un rato, solo abrazándose. La mano de él palmeó suavemente su trasero, apretándolo. "No que me moleste tenerte en mi regazo, pero tenemos que ir a algún lado."

Ella sonrió y rozó su mandíbula con sus labios. "Como que me gusta donde estoy ahora."

Él murmuró y permitió que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra el sofá para darle más acceso. "Oh joder," gimió cuando ella raspó con sus dientes sobre su cuello. "Tenemos un poco de tiempo."

"Bien." Giró sus caderas y él tuvo que agarrarlas para evitar que se moviera. No se había corrido en sus pantalones desde que era un adolescente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. El gemido de ella hizo eco en su oído, y su cabeza en su hombro un segundo después. "¿Te parezco virtuosa o algo así?" Él quería preguntarle, pero no había tiempo para esa conversación.

"No te llamo ángel por nada." Ella lo mordió, haciéndolo chillar. "De verdad tenemos que irnos—"

"Claro, claro."

"Deja de interrumpirme," dijo él con un gemido. "Vas a tenerme a raya."

"Te preferiría sobre tu espalda," dijo en broma y giró sus caderas para mostrarle de lo que hablaba.

Con eso, él la agarró y la sentó en el sofá sobre el cojín junto a él. "Malvada mujer," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Ve a vestirte. Todos nos están esperando."

"¿Todos?" Preguntó, viéndose confundida.

Al verlo asentir, ella se puso de pie y se acercó danzando para besar su mejilla. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"

Edward la vio correr a su habitación, con sus regalos en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. "No la jodas," se dijo a sí mismo.

Sacó su móvil para reportarse con Kate. Ella estaba organizando a los amigos y familia de Bella para que en la cena le dieran todos los abrigos rojos que hubiesen podido encontrar para que ella los tenga para usar lo que queda de diciembre, como era su tradición. Desde el último conteo de esta mañana, solo habían encontrado cuatro, incluyendo el de él.

No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que era difícil encontrar un abrigo rojo talla seis antes de Navidad. Peor, todos tenían que ser diferentes. La suerte estaba de su lado cuando de casualidad pasó por una tienda de ropa clásica y encontró el que le compró.

Esperaba que Kate y los otros también tuvieran algo de suerte.

"Edward," contestó Kate y por el tono de su voz, su suerte se había acabado.

 _Mierda_.

* * *

 _ **Aquellas que dijeron que le compraría su primer abrigo rojo, ¡le atinaron! Hubo algunas que tenían esperanzas de que el abrigo original, el que le regaló Peter, hubiese sobrevivido, y sobrevivió. Hubo alguien por ahí que dijo que la reacción de Bella le pareció algo exagerada por ropa, tal vez, pero más que por la ropa, era por el significado de los abrigos, porque la mayoría eran regalos y los necesitaba para cumplir con su tradición navideña en honor a los dos hombres que la salvaron. Lo bueno es que Edward ya reunió a sus amigos y familia para comprarle más. ¿Lo lograrán? Porque por lo que dijo Edward, no era una tarea fácil. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios sobre él, ¿qué fue lo que más les gusto? ¿Creen que encuentren a tiempo los abrigos? Esperemos que sí. Ya falta poco para terminar, no olviden que ustedes marcan el ritmo de publicación.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: navi, ariyasy, Mariana, LicetSalvatore, Liz Vidal, Leah De Call, lizdayanna, freedom2604, Belen, glow0718, calvialexa, Yoliki, alo-star, JessMel, Josi, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, krisr0405, saraipineda44, andyG, PEYCI CULLEN, myaenriquez02, YessyVL13, Vanina Iliana, lagie, alejacipagauta, Mafer, Sully YM, alejandra1987, Nohespnz, kaja0507, Techu, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, ztrella znxez, Mary de cullen, Pili, Carla, Lady Grigori, MilhLlop2, Hanna D.L, Maria Swan de Cullen, villachica, Srher Evans, Klara Anastacia Cullen, DenniChavez, erizo ikki, Ericastelo, Clau-Cayita y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	18. Ilumina

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciocho – Ilumina**

Diez minutos pasaron y Bella todavía no regresa de su recámara. Edward le echó un vistazo a su reloj, dándose cuenta que tenían un poco más de tiempo del que originalmente pensó. La llamó, acercándose cautelosamente a la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, se asomó a través de una abertura y la vio sentada en su cama. En su mano estaba su nuevo abrigo rojo, pero fue el hecho de que no llevaba nada más que una camiseta blanca sin mangas que le quedaba enorme, lo que llamó su atención.

"Lo siento," susurró. "Estoy un poco abrumada."

Él esbozó una sonrisa y entró. "Es comprensible," dijo, agarrando el abrigo de su mano y tendiéndolo sobre la cama. La puso de pie, pero gimió cuando vio que no estaba usando pantalones, solo su ropa interior. Era una cosita negra pequeñísima que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sus ojos se quedaron en sus piernas desnudas, largas, tersas y tentadoras. Él no pudo evitar sino continuar su travesía más hacia el norte, ascendiendo al pequeño trozo de tela entre sus muslos. Su boca de pronto se secó y tuvo que esforzarse por no hacerla caer sobre la cama.

Cuando su mirada finalmente llegó a su dulce rostro, había una sonrisa de suficiencia y él juraba que sus ojos danzaban. Los suyos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"Mi plan de seducción no iba a comenzar hasta que volviéramos," murmuró ella, retirando una de sus manos de su agarre para colocarla en su hombro. "Pero parece un buen momento como cualquiera."

"Ángel," gimió él al pegar su frente a la suya, sus manos se posaron ligeramente en sus caderas. "Deberíamos irnos. El clima en realidad está excelente, quería dar un paseo." Ella solo murmuró en respuesta, sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello. Él se estremeció cuando el deseo lo congeló en su lugar, no había otra parte donde preferiría estar. "Supongo que un beso más estaría bien."

Los labios de ella se extendieron en una sonrisa. "Debería pensar que un beso para mí es más que suficiente."

"Demonios, mujer," siseó, acercándose y eliminando el espacio entre ellos. "Cierra la boca para que pueda besarte."

Bella se echó a reír, pero se tornó en un gemido cuando él capturó sus caderas con sus largas manos, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su piel sensible. Su boca se sesgó sobre la suya, tomando lo que quería. Asestándole un devastador golpe a su control, justo como a ella le gustaba. Las puntas de los dedos de él se movieron hasta que tomaron su trasero en sus muy capaces manos. Los minutos pasaron como segundos, ya que el tiempo parecía desaparecer siempre que la tocaba.

"Déjame ocuparme de ti," murmuró. Antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, una de sus manos se movió de su trasero hacia delante y debajo de la tela.

"Oh," jadeó, su cabeza cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás para respirar. "Edward." Cualquier otra palabra que haya dicho tenía poco sentido para ella en el momento que su boca se prendió de su cuello y sus dedos rozaron entre sus muslos. Una parte de ella quería protestar, decirle que quería que él compartiera su placer, pero simplemente no pudo conseguir decir las palabras.

Además, parecía que él estaba disfrutando, si el bulto en sus _jeans_ servía de indicación. Antes de que otra idea pudiera arraigarse, uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de ella. El éxtasis empezó a acumularse cuando añadió otro, y ella se preguntó si sobreviviría.

Edward sintió cada una de sus respiraciones en su hombro, pero maldijo el hecho de que no fuera contra su piel. Ella estaba resbaladiza, apretada y maravillosamente cálida. Él vibraba por todas partes, a medida que la desesperante necesidad de tocarla y probarla corría por sus venas. La encerró entre sus brazos, los de ella descansando sobre sus hombros. Ella enfatizaba su placer de vez en cuando con oportunos agarres firmes a su espalda y fuertes tirones a su cabello que coincidían con cada estocada de sus dedos.

"Eso es, ángel," susurró, su boca moviéndose más abajo a su pecho. Su mano libre apenas tocó su costado, rozando su seno. Sus labios la siguieron, deteniéndose cuando vio el tatuaje que marcaba su piel.

Se apartó lo suficiente para ver la palabra "chispa" con letra elegante a un costado de su seno, bajo su brazo.

"Para recordarlo siempre," dijo nerviosa, sin mirarlo a él.

Él besó la palabra una vez y le sonrió, para mostrarle que no le molestaba. No le molestaba. Amaba que quisiera mantener el recuerdo de su amigo, su primer amor, cerca de ella. Ella se enteraría muy pronto que él también tenía el suyo.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella. Los dos se sentían de nuevo desesperados por esa conexión. Los dedos de ella subieron por sus brazos, enterrándose en sus hombros mientras los de él ahondaban más profundo y con más fuerza dentro de ella. Ella jadeó, gimió, y lloriqueó bajo sus manos, su boca y su lengua.

Con sus dientes, él bajó el escote de su camiseta, descubriendo un seno. Gimió en aprobación y de inmediato succionó una punta entre sus labios, dándole golpecitos con su lengua.

"Bella," gimió cuando sintió sus dedos frotar el frente de sus _jeans_. Sus caderas se movieron con el mismo ritmo que los dos dedos ahora dentro de ella. De pronto ella jadeó, cada músculo de su cuerpo inmóvil antes de que temblara en sus brazos, el nombre de él saliendo de sus labios.

Sin aliento y casi estúpido por el deseo, él la abrazó a medida que se calmaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero pronto, ella lo miró y sonrió. Fue cuando vio que un lado de su boca estaba más elevado que el otro que él supo que estaba en problemas.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas y se puso a trabajar en sus _jeans_.

"Oh joder," siseó él.

Quería protestar y decir que no tenían tiempo.

Quería decirle que no era necesario, que lo continuarían más tarde.

Quería decir todas esas cosas, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta en el momento que ella lo tomó en su boca.

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás y gimió, pero solo por un momento. La visión de Bella de rodillas, con esa deliciosa boca amoldándose en torno a él, no era algo que quisiera perderse. En el momento que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, supo que no duraría mucho. Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes y amplios, hermosos mientras lo veía mirándola.

Su agarre en él era firme, su lengua caliente al deslizarse sobre él. Él gimió, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Una parte de él luchaba por ser tan gentil como fuera posible. Ella lo hacía imposible ya que lo alentaba a moverse con sus manos en su trasero, apretando y empujándolo a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía.

Otro gemido más parecido a un gruñido escapó de sus labios abiertos cuando sus caderas se movieron a un ritmo tolerable. Él quería que durara tanto como fuera posible, pero pareció inútil cuando ella lo chupó con más fuerza. Sus manos parecían mágicas, moviéndose entre sus muslos para tentarlo.

Él maldijo al mismo tiempo que sus caderas aceleraron el paso y gritó el nombre de ella cuando se corrió. Sentía su piel como si estuviera en llamas donde sea que ella lo tocara. Jadeando y sin aliento, vio como ella lo metía de nuevo dentro de su bóxer negro, volviendo a subir el cierre delicadamente.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y descansó su frente en su hombro.

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a sobrevivir a la cena ahora?" Él siseó mientras ella reía.

"¿La cena?"

"Con tu familia," respondió él.

"Oh Dios mío," dijo ella. "Van a saber lo que hicimos en el momento que los veamos."

Edward se encogió de hombros y besó sus labios suavemente. "Vístete."

"Sí, señor," ronroneó ella.

Él prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación después de eso, seguro que si se quedaba, no lograrían llegar a la cena. Normalmente, eso no sería algo malo. El problema era que estaba seguro que la familia de ella les daría caza.

Mientras esperaba a Bella, se reportó de nuevo con Kate. El restaurante tuvo que retrasar su reservación, lo que significaba que tenían una hora que matar. Miró hacia la recámara de Bella y se preguntó si deberían arriesgarse a otra ronda.

Antes de que pudiera tomar la decisión, apareció Bella. Vestida con el abrigo que él le compró. Llevaba puesta una falda o un vestido debajo, sus piernas descubiertas en medias color carne, hermosas y llevaba puestas unas botas al tobillo.

"Ta da," dijo ella, presentándose a sí misma y dando un giro completo para su placer visual.

Él se rio entre dientes y se dio cuenta que no estaba ni un poco avergonzado por lo que habían hecho. Darle a ella placer, darle una sonrisa que te deja sin aliento bien valdría la pena cualquier problema que sus hermanos pudieran causar.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo, acercándola a él. "La cena se retrasó un poco, pero de todos modos me gustaría dar el paseo."

"Suena bien para mí," dijo ella, mordiendo su labio un segundo después.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te compré algo," respondió y corrió hacia el árbol. Pasó unos segundos buscando y se levantó de un salto cuando lo encontró. Nerviosa, le dio el regalo. "Sé que es antes de tiempo y es solo uno de tus regalos."

"¿Cuándo compraste esto?" Él había ido de compras con ella la última vez que fue, y estaba seguro que no había nada que le hubiera comprado esa vez.

"Antes de toda esa mierda con los robos," murmuró ella. "Espera." Agarró su chaqueta negra e hizo que se la pusiera, antes de permitirle abrir su regalo. Dentro de la caja estaba una bufanda roja. "Lo sé, lo sé. De verdad es jodidamente extraño cuando las parejas se visten igual, pero ten en cuenta que esto fue antes de que esto pasara entre nosotros."

"No me molesta," dijo él, sacándola de la caja. "¿Me das una mano? No las uso a menudo." Ella sonrió y la tomó de sus manos, dejándosela perfecta. Los ojos de ella estaban en su pecho mientras la ajustaba de nuevo y los de él estaban en ella. Él se inclinó para capturar sus labios en otro beso. Ella murmuró una palabrota, pero no pareció molestarle.

Minutos después que el sol se puso él la siguió afuera y esperaba que le gustara en lo que él y sus vecinos habían trabajado todo el día.

Cuando se fue esa mañana, su intención era conseguir muchos abrigos rojos nuevos para Bella con la ayuda de su familia. Al salir del edificio después de dejar instrucciones para Kate y las otras, un vecino tras otro se acercó a él, al haber escuchado lo que le sucedió a Bella. Todos se ofrecieron a ayudar de alguna forma, y él aprovechó la oportunidad.

En el momento que ella salió, se congeló justo cuando la calle se iluminó con nuevas luces. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver todos los árboles en la acera iluminados con luces blancas. Antes habían tenido decoraciones navideñas, pero no como esta.

La ciudad había proporcionado luces que colgaron de un poste de luz a otro poste de luz, extendiéndose sobre la calle con una corona iluminada en el centro a finales de noviembre. Eran lindas y todo, pero no suficiente. Eso hizo que los residentes decoraran sus propios edificios y escaleras de entrada, de la mejor manera que pudieron.

Edward quería que tuviera un poco más y los vecinos lo hicieron.

Bella giró en un círculo, con asombro en sus ojos. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?"

Él solo se encogió de hombros. Ella saltó a sus brazos besándolo una vez más. Emocionada, lo hizo bajar los escalones y caminar por la acera. Él tomó su mano en la suya, llevándola a la cafetería por algunas bebidas calientes para aguantar hasta que tuvieran que encontrarse con su familia.

La observó admirar las nuevas decoraciones y luces con una sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que la iluminación palideciera en comparación.

Como si detectara su mirada, ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tu reputación del señor Grinch se está haciendo pedazos, ¿sabes?"

"Todavía soy un Grinch con todos los demás."

Edward probó que sus palabras eran verdad cuando un joven se le quedó mirando a Bella como si fuera a comérsela. Él fulminó con la mirada al pequeño pedazo de mierda, incluso movió su chaqueta lo suficiente para que la placa en su cinturón brillara bajo la luz. Eso apresuró los pasos del pendejo, casi haciendo que se resbalara.

Bella gimió a su lado. "Vas a meterme en problemas."

Sintiéndose un poco malvado, respondió, "Querrás decir a la cama." Ella se sonrojó cuando él la acercó a su costado.

Al caminar por la calle, Edward se preparaba mentalmente para cenar con una gran familia feliz. La primera vez en más de una docena de años, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de su elemento.

* * *

 _ **Uno, dos y tres…awwwww Este Grinch, ya no es Grinch, ahora hasta con su bufanda roja y todo. No cabe duda que ama la alegría que la Navidad le da a Bella, todo lo que hizo para poner esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro. Pero no se preocupen, todavía nos falta saber un poco más del Grinch y como le fue en esa primera cena con la familia política jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, disculpen que haya sido hasta ahora, pero ahora sí no pude traducirles uno más temprano, el domingo es del husby y a veces se pone muy exigente :P Pero mañana nos ponemos al corriente :) Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y por supuesto, darles el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: lizdayanna, anytito, floriponcio, Clau-Cayita, Manligrez, Maribel, angelabarmtz, carol, Yoliki, MilhLlop2, YessyVL13, Mariana, Caaroline C, Pam Malfoy Black, nnuma76, Maria Swan de Cullen, alimago, eliananayara, Nayely, villachica, glow0718, Mafer, Lore, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, JessMel, Pili, somas, ariyasy, tulgarita, Adriu, ELIZABETH, Yoca-26, Klara Anastacia Cullen, alejacipagauta, Cathaysa, Mary de cullen, LalhizGarcia, lagie, rjnavajas, calvialexa, Shikara65, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Srher Evans, kaja0507, bbluelilas, rosy canul, patymdn, Cary, saraipineda44, freedom2604, PEYCI CULLEN, Hanna D.L, krisr0405, injoa, Liz Vidal, DenniChavez, myaenriquez02, Vanina Iliana, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, andyG, ztrella znxez y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	19. ¿El señor Navidad?

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – ¿El señor Navidad?**

Con chocolates calientes en mano, Edward y Bella pasaron por la tienda donde él le compró el nuevo abrigo, y ella alcanzó a ver algo en la vidriera.

"Todavía necesito esos pendientes para la fiesta," dijo ella, tirando de él hacia la puerta, que él abrió para ella.

"Mierda," siseó él, sacando su teléfono para enviarse un recordatorio para el siguiente día. "Necesito mandar mi traje a la tintorería."

"¿De qué color es?"

"Negro," dijo distraídamente, siguiéndola dentro. "¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero respondió, "Me ayuda a imaginarte en él en mi mente." Él le arqueó una ceja, porque esa no era respuesta suficiente para él. "Los hombres no monopolizan el mercado de las fantasías, Edward."

Él refunfuñó bajo su aliento, acomodándose velozmente. Su mente se fue directo a la alcantarilla al pensar en hacer de sus fantasías una realidad. Su risita lo hizo sonreír, así que no pudo permanecer molesto con ella.

"Hola, detective Cullen," el dependiente dijo por detrás del mostrador hacia el frente de la tienda. "Veo que su regalo triunfó." Bella le dio una sonrisa radiante al viejecito, dando un giro para mostrarle su nuevo abrigo.

"Lo fue, señor," dijo Edward, estrechando su mano, sorprendido de su fuerte agarre. Su cabello lacio y escaso estaba completamente blanco, y su sonrisa llegaba a sus inteligentes ojos azules.

"Aro, por favor," dijo, riendo cuando Bella se acercó dando saltitos para presentarse. "Tengo que admitir, nunca lo hubiese imaginado con alguien tan…"

"Animada," dijo Edward.

"Él quiso decir irritante," ella simuló susurrar. El viejecito le sonrió, la mirada en sus ojos enterneciéndose aún más.

"Hermosa," dijo Edward mientras trataba de mantener su expresión neutral.

"Oh, eso significa linda. Adorable," dijo ella con un suspiro. "¿Quién quiere ser linda con un galán como él a mi lado?" Arrojó sus manos al aire, exhalando bruscamente. "Necesito algo que diga, 'ven conmigo, bebé'." Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el área de joyería de la tienda de segunda mano.

"Tal vez no sobreviva," murmuró Edward, haciendo reír al viejecito.

"Ella no se anda con rodeos, ¿verdad?" La observaron por unos minutos. De vez en cuando, le mostraba a Edward algo que le gustaba y pedía su opinión. "Si hubiera solo una palabra que la describiera, ¿cuál sería?"

Los labios de Edward se movieron despacio cuando una palabra vino a su mente. "Perfecta."

Mientras miraban alrededor un poco más, una joven a inicios de sus veinte entró, saludando amigablemente al dependiente. Estuvo callada mientras le echaba un vistazo a la sección de abrigos y suéteres. Por lo que Edward podía ver, el que llevaba puesto estaba raído y desgastado, y demasiado corto para el clima frío.

Bella desapareció dentro del vestidor, al haber encontrado algo que le gustó. Edward deambuló de vuelta a la caja registradora y siguió vigilando a la mujer.

"Ella entra todos los días, esperando tener lo suficiente para un abrigo," dijo Aro cuando Edward le preguntó por ella. "No me dejaría dárselo."

"¿Sin hogar?"

Aro sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero solía venir con un vándalo que se portaba horrible con ella. De pronto, desapareció y ahora a ella no le alcanza para nada."

"Probablemente le quitó su dinero o la dejó colgada con toda la renta."

Aro asintió. "Tiene un trabajo y paga sus cuentas, pero muy apenas."

Edward lo pensó por un momento y esperó que Bella no lo notara. Sacó su cartera y de ella un billete de cien dólares, deseando que hubiese llevado más. "Infórmele que tiene cien dólares para gastar, pero no hasta que nos vayamos."

Aro sonrió y le dio a Edward un bloc de notas y un lapicero. No quería tomar crédito, pero si la mujer era parecida a él, le gustaría saber por qué alguien le ayudaría. Escribió una nota rápida y se la pasó apresuradamente a Aro cuando Bella se acercó al mostrador con sus compras.

Si ella vio o escuchó algo, no lo demostró. Se fueron, tomados de la mano con una pequeña bolsa entre ellos. Afuera, frente a la puerta del restaurante ella finalmente dijo algo.

"Eres un buen hombre, Edward." Besó su mejilla antes de entrar.

"Por supuesto que lo notó," refunfuñó. Aplastó el miedo que empezó a invadirlo un poco antes y la siguió.

* * *

Bree se acercó a la caja registradora donde Aro esperaba con una sonrisa. Ella odiaba lo mucho que le recordaba a su abuelo. También lo amaba, ya que lo extrañaba demasiado. A los dieciocho años, ella huyó de él, siguiendo a su novio Carlos.

Tres años después, el muchacho que siguió estaba en rehabilitación y fuera de su vida para siempre. Ella trabajaba, pero cada centavo que ganaba lo usaba en la renta, servicios y comida. Una parte de ella quería llamar a casa, averiguar cómo le iba a su familia, y suplicar volver a casa.

Su orgullo la prevenía de hacer justo eso.

"¿Ningún abrigo, cariño?" Aro preguntó, como lo había hecho desde que la temperatura empezó a bajar.

"Tal vez la próxima semana," dijo ella en voz baja, dándole las dos blusas de cuello de tortuga que le ayudarían con el frío.

"Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte," dijo él, dándole una nota y algo de dinero.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Él le explicó y con cada palabra, se empezaron a acumular las lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué haría él eso?"

"Lee la nota," le dijo Aro, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella la abrió y la leyó en voz alta. _"Ya que encontré mi ángel en rojo, pensé que también te serviría uno. Mantente caliente y Felices Fiestas."_

Bree había visto a la hermosa pareja y había escuchado sobre la señorita Navidad por un par de compañeros de trabajo en la cafetería. Ella era real y al parecer ahora había un señor Navidad.

"¿Puedo comprar un abrigo?"

"Creo que hasta un poco más," Aro dijo y señaló un letrero detrás de él. "Todo en la tienda está con un treinta por ciento de descuento."

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia el abrigo gris que había querido las últimas dos semanas. De regreso a la caja registradora, agarró una boina roja tejida y decidió que sería perfecta.

Treinta minutos después, se compró un poco de tarta en una cafetería al bajar la calle, con su nuevo abrigo y su boina puestos. Una dulce pareja que le recordó a sus padres, tomados de la mano en la cabina detrás de ella hablaban animadamente sobre todas las nuevas luces a unas cuadras de distancia. Ella también había notado las luces. Al pagar su orden, le pidió al camarero que sumara la cuenta de ellos a la suya, añadiendo una pequeña nota muy parecida a la de su ángel en rojo.

Se sentía bien cuando llegó a casa. Tanto que cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada que debía haber hecho hace tres años.

Cuando escuchó a la familiar voz contestar, casi lloró. "Mamá."

* * *

Bella observaba en silencio desde donde estaba sentada a la mesa con su familia, mientras Edward se paseaba cerca con el teléfono.

"No te lo tomes personal, Bella," Kate dijo en voz baja. "Así es como por lo general se comporta siempre que logramos que salga con nosotros."

"¿Cuántos eran cuando salían?" Preguntó ella, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

"Unos tres o cuatro, de la estación," respondió Kate.

Bella hizo una mueca y miró alrededor de la mesa. Todos habían venido a verla, y probablemente a conocer a Edward. El primer hombre que les presentaba en años. Eran veinte de ellos los que estaban ahí para la cena, incluyendo a algunos de los compañeros detectives de Edward y Garrett.

Tenía que sentirse fuera de lugar.

Bella vio cuando Edward se acercó a Charlie y le preguntó algo, solo para regresar al teléfono.

"Ustedes son unos pendejos," Edward dijo con los dientes apretados, fulminando a Garrett con la mirada unos minutos después.

Garrett trató de verse inocente, pero falló totalmente. "¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y se saltó una vena de su frente. Bella deseó secretamente que su libido se calmara. "¿Quieres explicar esto?" Levantó su teléfono que mostraba la reproducción de un video.

Uno que ella reconoció en seguida. "¡Subiste mi caída!" Gritó, dando un manotazo al brazo de Garrett. Se puso de pie y se unió a Edward. "Esa mierda es muy vergonzosa."

"Deberías ver la reacción de Edward," dijo Garrett, sonriendo como un loco.

Ella agarró el teléfono de Edward. "Oh, déjame ver."

Edward fue rápido en arrebatárselo. "¡No! ¡No lo verás!"

Jacob le dio su iPad, algo sin lo que nunca dejaba su casa ya que por lo general ayudaba a calmar a su hijo de tres años, Paul. Bella le sonrió a Edward y él gimió cuando el video empezó a reproducirse. El video que había estado publicado desde que Garrett tomó el video de seguridad para buscar a los ladrones.

Ya tenía uno punto cinco millones de reproducciones y anuncios.

"Esto explica porque mi capitán lo sabía," Edward refunfuñó. "Y por qué todos en el trabajo siguen haciéndome caras cuando me ven." No explicó más cuando ella le arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

Ella vio la espectacular caída que había iniciado con la pregunta fuera de lugar de Edward, "¿Crees que soy _sexy_?"

La reacción de Edward fue lo que llamó su atención. Tiró de su cabello por unos segundos y sus manos agarraron cada lado de su rostro en horror, tipo _Solo en casa/El grito_. Fue cuando ella cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar que toda su actitud cambió. Su guapo rostro se enterneció, y dos veces trató de alcanzarla pero se detuvo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados, como si estuviera guerreando consigo mismo.

Varios segundos después que ella empezó a reír en el video, Bella vio los indicios de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de dirigirse a Edward, ella miró a Garrett. Él se encogió de hombros y se movió nervioso cuando lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus hermanos y su padre no eran los únicos interrogadores en la familia.

"Qué puedo decir, es un jodido clásico," comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de ella se estrecharon. "¿Tenía que compartirse con el mundo?" Intentó otra vez.

"El dinero que está generando," dijo ella en voz baja, esperando algún tipo de explicación. Sabía cómo funcionaba eso, un poco al menos.

"Va a una cuenta de tu caridad favorita," dijo Kate. "Ayudé a organizar eso."

"Bueno, entonces, estás perdonado," dijo ella, sonriendo. Jacob tomó de nuevo su iPad y volvió a reproducir el video para los otros en la mesa, riéndose todo el tiempo de Seth y Edward.

"No voy a perdonarlo tan fácilmente," refunfuñó Edward, rascando su frente con su dedo medio. Garrett respondió con un bien maniobrado doble dedo medio detrás de su espalda al tomar asiento.

"¿Cuántos años tienen, doce?" Ella bromeó, riéndose cuando las orejas de Garrett se tornaron rojas. Ella tiró del brazo de Edward y lo acercó a la mesa. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, colocando su mano sobre su muslo. Su mano descansó sobre la suya, apretándola.

"Pensé que estarías más molesta," dijo él.

Algo en su voz encendió las alarmas en su cabeza. Desde que dejaron la tienda más temprano, había estado más callado e incluso un poco taciturno. Su comportamiento típico de antes cuando se quedaba con ella. Nunca esperó que cambiara de la noche a la mañana, y tenía intenciones de presentarle a su familia poco a poco.

Sin embargo, él fue el que pidió todo esto. Aparentemente, no estaba listo, pero lo estaba intentando por ella.

"Ya antes he tenido caídas como esa," dijo ella, cogiendo el menú. "He sido torpe toda mi vida y aprendí a aceptarlo." Él no dijo nada. "No te gustó equivocarte sobre mi reacción."

Su respuesta fue otro apretón a su mano sobre él.

Ella se inclinó un poco más cerca, con intenciones de susurrarle. Él automáticamente se inclinó para hacerse asequible y ella sonrió.

"Sabías que las luces me harían feliz," le susurró, envolviendo su brazo en el respaldo de su silla. "Sabías que mi viejo abrigo era importante para mí, y sabías que me encantaría este nuevo abrigo rojo."

Los hombros de él se relajaron ligeramente con sus palabras. "Todavía nos estamos conociendo," dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella lo suficiente como para que su sien presionara contra su cabeza. "Quiero saber todo."

"Si te quedas conmigo el tiempo suficiente, lo sabrás."

Él sonrió y juntos le echaron un vistazo al menú. Discutieron sobre qué ordenar, optando por pedir dos cosas diferentes para poder compartir. Mientras ella hablaba con sus seres queridos, Edward observaba en silencio y escuchaba. Pocas veces habló, pero a menudo compartió una sonrisa o una mirada secreta con ella.

"Es el momento de los regalos," Kate interrumpió cuando los tenedores rechinaban sobre los platos llenos con ricos postres.

"¿Regalos?" Bella preguntó. "Nadie me dijo que ya íbamos a dar los regalos."

"Eso fue porque todos son para ti, ángel," murmuró Edward.

Edward vio cuando se dio cuenta que esto no solo era una cena para conocer a su familia. Era para ella.

Se retorció nerviosa bajo la atención de todos, sonriendo con timidez. "No tenían que hacer eso."

"Quisimos hacerlo," dijo Jacob, dándole la primera caja. Ella la abrió alegremente y chilló cuando sacó otro abrigo nuevo.

Su padre y su esposa Sue fueron los siguientes, con una hermosa chaqueta de cuero roja. Kate y Garrett le ofrecieron otra, una versión más sport que le encantó. Abrió otros tantos.

"Tratamos de encontrar suficientes abrigos para completar tu colección de veintisiete abrigos rojos," dijo Kate en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, y siendo un color tan popular durante la temporada, no fue posible conseguirte todos."

"Corrimos la voz," dijo Leah, haciendo un gesto hacia el iPad de Jacob en las manos del pequeño Paul. "Puse algo en los comentarios del video y las redes sociales."

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se dirigió a todos. "Significa mucho para mí que no se rían de mi tradición." Hubo un coro de "nunca" en toda la mesa. "Mis abrigos significan mucho para mí, todos ustedes lo saben. Así que, si no los consigo todos en este año o en el siguiente, al final eso es todo lo que importa. No voy a permitir que lo que sucedió me desaliente."

Casi una hora más tarde, todos estaban en la entrada del restaurante, despidiéndose. "Vas a acompañarnos en la cena de Navidad, ¿verdad, hijo?" Charlie le preguntó a Edward. "Bella prepara un pavo increíble."

Edward se encogió de hombros, inseguro. Ella no se lo había pedido y no quería darlo por sentado. Tenía unos cuantos días libres por las fiestas y después. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, su teléfono sonó, junto con el de Garrett. "Disculpe, señor." Compartió una mirada con Garrett que contestó el suyo mientras buscaba a Bella en la pequeña multitud.

"El deber llama," dijo Edward cuando finalmente llegó a ella. La puso a un lado y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Lo siento."

"Entiendo," dijo ella, agarrando un poco los costados de su chaqueta. "¿Te veré mañana?"

Él le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde. "Sí, iré a verte con café."

"Yo voy a poner el azúcar." Sonrió descaradamente. Él se rio entre dientes y rozó sus labios con los de ella por un momento. "Noches, Edward."

"¿Qué pasó con el 'buenas'?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Solo son buenas cuando estás conmigo."

"Me gusta eso," dijo, besándola una vez más. "Y tú." Dicho eso, Garrett lo llevó a su coche después de asegurarse que Kate tuviera un aventón a casa.

Horas más tarde, ella escuchó su teléfono sonar con un mensaje entrante. Lo agarró y vio que era de Edward.

 _Te extraño._

Así de sencillo, pero decía mucho más. Ella escribió una respuesta que deseaba que estuviera con ella, y suspiró cuando él se metió en la cama con ella minutos más tarde. Olía a fresco por su ducha.

"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto," murmuró él, abrazándola a él y besando la parte de atrás de su cuello con ternura.

Soñolienta, ella respondió, "También me gustas."

Su suspiro de alivio fue palpable, la tensión en su cuerpo relajándose. "Duerme, ángel."

Ella murmuró y se acurrucó más cerca. "Buenas noches, Edward."

Edward suspiró una vez más cuando ella se quedó dormida, y susurró en la protección de la oscuridad, "No solo me gustas, Bella."

* * *

 _ **¡Tenemos a un señor Navidad! Algunas por ahí lo mencionaron y así fue. Él siempre ha sido un buen hombre, solo un poco perdido en su dolor, ahora Bella le alegrado un poco la vida y se está permitiendo mostrar un poco de esa felicidad y compartirla con otros. Qué lindo lo que sucedió con Bree, ¿no creen? ¿Qué sentirían si les hubiera sucedido a ustedes? ¿Harían lo mismo que ella y compartir también un poco de lo que tenía? Y la cena con la familia no fue tan mal, ¿pero será todo lo que veamos de los hermanos? Esperen y verán…ya estoy terminando el que sigue de este, así que si quieren leerlo pronto, ya saben qué hacer. Solo faltan dos capis, el epílogo y un futuretake, así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: EmmaBe, LicetSalvatore, aliceforever85, Kabum, anytito, eliananayara, alimago, glow0718, Ericastelo, Ely Cullen M, rjnavajas, tulgarita, PRISOL, Shikara65, YessyVL13, Nayely, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rosy canul, patymdn, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, nnuma76, JessMel, saraipineda44, andyG, Sky TwiCullen, Liz Vidal, Hanna D.L, Danny Cullen Ma, krisr0405, kaja0507, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, Noelia, Leah De Call, Alejandra Navas, somas, alejandra1987, ELIZABETH, Cary, Techu, alejacipagauta, angelabarmtz, Vanina Iliana, MilhLlop2, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Sully YM, Melina, myaenriquez02, freedom2604, ztrella znxez, solecitopucheta, lizdayanna, Srher Evans, Pili, Maria Swan de Cullen, DenniChavez, calvialexa, lagie, Mary de cullen, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	20. Inesperado

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinte – Inesperado**

Un intenso agotamiento parece impedir que Edward se quede dormido con tanta facilidad como lo hizo Bella. Se permitió disfrutar de su calidez, su suavidad, incapaz de resistirse a otro beso en su hombro.

El mes había sido largo casi con trabajo constante. Los pocos días que tuvo que vigilar a Bella los sintió más relajantes, a pesar de la incómoda tensión entre ellos en ese entonces.

En el momento que salió del restaurante la noche anterior, quería regresar a su lado. Pasó demasiado tiempo a la deriva en su pena que no se había permitido buscar seguridad. De alguna forma Bella le había provisto una cuerda salvavidas. Era una sensación vivificante y aterradora desear tanto a alguien como él la deseaba a ella.

Edward y Garrett, junto con Alistair y Ben, pasaron un par de horas investigando el robo a una joyería que coincidía con otro caso del mes anterior. Cuando regresó a la estación, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Bella y la cena familiar. Estaba considerablemente sorprendido de que nadie de su familia trató de intimidarlo.

Era lo que esperaba, pero su preocupación y sus pensamientos estaban solo en Bella.

Sin embargo, su alivio solo duró por un tiempo. En el momento que entró en la estación, varios hombres de gran tamaño estaban ahí para interrogarlo. Incluso tuvieron acceso a una sala de interrogación, sin duda gracias al capitán o a Garrett. Todos se amontonaron a un lado de la mesa, pero Edward había pasado tiempo en la guerra y se había sentado frente a asesinos. Lo manejó bien, y pasó casi una hora disparando respuestas a todas sus preguntas, y replicando con una suya.

"Si Bella supiera de esta _reunión_ , ¿qué sucedería?"

Convenientemente, Emmett le había echado un vistazo a su teléfono y dijo que tenía que irse. Seth fue el segundo en irse fingiendo un dolor de cabeza y salió corriendo por la puerta. Jacob solo se encogió de hombros, le dio un puñetazo al brazo de Edward y le dijo, "Bienvenido a la familia."

Jasper respondió la pregunta de Edward. "Nos quitaría las tartas y las galletas como por un mes o más, todo mientras nos los restriega en la cara. Es así de malvada."

Edward lo vio fácilmente como una posibilidad, Bella danzando con una tarta en su mano, atormentándolos con aromas tentadores. Sería trágico no probar nada, aunque sería excelente ver el baile.

"Estamos bien aquí, ¿verdad?" Por un segundo el intimidante fiscal del que había escuchado se dejó ver en sus astutos y fríos ojos azules. Sin embargo, después de un momento, se suavizaron y se echó a reír. "Siempre y cuando ella sonría como lo ha estado haciendo," dijo Jasper al ponerse de pie, "No tendremos problemas."

"Pero ella siempre sonríe," dijo Edward, confundido. Ella era la señorita Navidad después de todo. Desde el momento que la vio ha tenido una sonrisa en su rostro. Era muy raro cuando no la tenía, solo en los breves momentos en los que ella se permitió llorar por los ladrones.

"No como esta noche."

Edward se dio cuenta que Jasper tenía razón. Hubo algo diferente en la sonrisa de Bella durante la cena. Parecía más brillante. ¿Era él la razón? No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse sobre eso.

Pasó otros cuarenta minutos revisando algo, ignorando unos cuantos silbidos de algunos otros detectives. Algo común en estos días, pero al menos sabía que era por el estúpido video.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, eran casi las dos de la mañana y sabía que Bella estaría dormida. Estaba decepcionado de perderse la oportunidad de verla una última vez antes de trabajar tres días seguidos. Después de una ducha, quería esa conexión que ansiaba con ella y contactó con un simple y honesto mensaje de texto.

Ella respondió con un deseo que él estuvo muy feliz de conceder.

Al yacer junto a ella, abrazándola, fueron sus respiraciones regulares y el ritmo de su corazón lo que finalmente lo arrullaron hasta quedarse dormido.

Edward no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo durmió, solo que algo caliente y suave lo despertó. Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, todavía adormilado debido a larga noche. Pero, la calidez de Bella lo llamaba.

De alguna forma, durante las últimas horas ella encontró su camino encima de él. Cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba en su pecho y roncaba suavemente.

Pensaría que era linda si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía sujetador debajo de su camiseta y sus piernas estaban desnudas. _Sexy_ era una descripción más adecuada. Las manos de él se deslizaron sobre el cálido algodón de su espalda y se sumergieron debajo de la orilla en busca de piel.

Ella se estremeció, pero siguió durmiendo. Para él, ella era pequeña, delicada. Una de sus manos con sus dedos extendidos casi abarcaba el ancho de su espalda. Con un toque como el de una pluma, sus palmas apenas rozaron sus costados, provocando un gemido.

"Mm… buenos días," susurró ella, sus propios dedos explorando su pecho. "Había estado esperando que despertaras, pero al parecer me quedé dormida de nuevo."

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó él. Su voz era baja y ronca por el sueño y excitación.

"Casi las once," respondió.

"¿Ya habías estado despierta?" Sus manos continuaron subiendo y bajando por su espalda.

"Tengo mucho que hacer antes de la gran cena del martes por la noche." Ella presionó sus labios en su manzana de Adán, su lengua pasando lentamente sobre ella. Su gemido fue profundo y en voz alta. "Tengo que hacer algunas compras." Raspó con sus dientes el punto de su pulso. "También hay algunas preparaciones pre-cena." Ella chupó y mordisqueó su cuello, sus muslos apretando a cada lado de sus caderas. "Sabes bien."

Incapaz de soportar mucho más, él la envolvió en sus brazos y se rodó. Ella chilló sorprendida y comenzó a reír. Sonriéndole a él, con su cabello extendido sobre la almohada y las sábanas, estaba hermosa.

"Olvidé por completo lo que estaba diciendo," dijo ella, sus caderas ondulándose bajo las de él. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, sus labios estaban en los de ella. El sonido que se le escapó entonces fue un suave gemido, y él le respondió con uno propio. Ella sabía a menta por su pasta dental, café y un toque de vainilla. "Muy rico," murmuró ella como si leyera su mente.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de él, tirando de la camiseta que llevaba puesta por encima de su cabeza. Él se apartó lo suficiente para terminar de quitársela y arrojarla lejos. Él se sentó, sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, y vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada una de sus respiraciones.

"¿Qué demonios traes puesto?" Preguntó él, su ceño apretado por la confusión. Bella bufó y se sonrojó mientras él la estiraba lo suficiente para leer. "¿Quién necesita tetas grandes—"

"Rosalie me la compró cuando un ex seguía tratando de convencerme de hacerme una cirugía en las tetas," respondió ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"¿Qué demonios?" Él le dio la vuelta, ganándose otro chillido sorpresa. Ella se lo tomó a risa al mismo tiempo que le sacudía el trasero mientras él leía el resto de las palabras en su espalda "Cuando tienes un trasero como ese." Lo escuchó medio reír, medio gemir, porque todavía estaba sacudiendo su trasero. "Tu ex era un idiota."

"¿Y eso es bueno para ti?" Dijo ella con cautela.

Sus manos grandes y callosas subieron por la parte trasera de sus muslos y agarró sus caderas. "Muy bueno para mí," dijo él, inclinándose lo suficiente para dejar un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello. En su viaje de regreso hacia arriba, él la trajo consigo, pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Sus manos retiraron lentamente su camiseta y rozaron cada centímetro sensible de sus costados, pausando para hacer un círculo en su ombligo y luego finalmente tomar sus senos. "Joder, tienes los pezones rosados más lindos." Ella gimió, tirando de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y girándose lo suficiente para besarlo. "¿Estás segura, ángel?" Preguntó, dejando un beso en su hombro.

No tuvo que explicarse, ella entendió lo que le estaba preguntando.

"Sé que esto es rápido… esto entre nosotros," dijo ella, jadeando entre cada respiración. Los dedos de él continuaron jugando, retorciendo, tirando y ella estaba perdida en sus caricias.

"Algunas veces, las mejores cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas," murmuró él, maniobrándola fácilmente para que quedara frente a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. "Y esas cosas… amor y relaciones que llegan tan repentinamente, pueden ser de las mejores. Tú eres lo mejor que podría ocurrirle a alguien como yo. No te lastimaré. Voy a enojarme, pero se me pasará. Voy a joderla y ruego porque tú me perdones. Solo quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz, ángel."

¡Ella no sabía qué decir en el peor momento que pudo haber elegido!

Con el corazón en su garganta, y su lengua demasiado estúpida para formar palabras, no había nada más que hacer que besarlo. Tacleándolo y forzándolo a quedar sobre su espalda, ella presionó sus labios a los suyos una vez más. Él se abrió a ella, y gimiendo rápidamente los volteó. Su risa y sonrisas hicieron difícil besarse y respirar, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaron.

Los pantalones de chándal de Edward desaparecieron, deshaciéndose de ellos tan rápidamente como con los pantalones cortos de ella. Las manos de él agarraron, tentaron, tocaron, y sostuvieron cada increíble centímetro de ella. Pronto su lengua siguió el mismo camino que sus manos. Su sabor era increíble. Tenía una cremosa piel blanca, rociada con pecas de canela, y se sonrojaba de un dulce rosado siempre que estaba caliente. Resbalosa entre sus piernas, los dedos de él la penetraron una y otra vez hasta que ella apretó las sábanas en sus manos, gritando su nombre.

Con el cabello desordenado, salvaje en torno a su bonito rostro, ella tiró de él para otro beso. Intercambiaron suaves palabras, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden para continuar.

Todo estaba perfecto cuando él empujó dentro de ella. Sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos, calientes y cerca. El calor se esparció por la sangre de él, por su piel, desesperado por moverse. Sus ojos permanecieron en los de ella, observando para asegurarse que no la hubiera lastimado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para ambos. La respiración de ella se atoró en su garganta, pero la expresión de placer y la calidez se fusionaron en sus ojos.

"Bella," fue la única palabra que surgió en su cabeza en ese momento.

Cadera con cadera, pecho a pecho, mano en mano, se movieron juntos. Con fuerza y velocidad, suave y lento, probaron y degustaron hasta que ella gritó otra vez. Edward maldijo, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para sentirla ceñirse a su alrededor. Gimiendo en su siguiente respiración, mantuvo una mano agarrando la de ella, la otra levantó más su rodilla sobre la cadera de él.

Los ojos de ella rodaron dentro de su cabeza cuando él empujó más profundo, con más fuerza, y más veloz. Cualquier ritmo se perdió cuando el fuego se disparó por su espalda, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios al correrse. Tenso un segundo, temblando al siguiente, él se derrumbó encima de ella segundos después. Estaba lo bastante consciente para rodarlos hasta que ella yacía una vez más sobre su pecho.

"Oh," ella jadeó unos minutos después.

"¿Oh?"

"Oh, como diciendo, espero que podamos hacer eso otra vez."

Él se rio entre dientes y apretó su trasero. "Dame algo de tiempo para recuperarme." Checando la hora, él tenía un par de horas antes de que definitivamente tuviera que trabajar. Garrett ya sabía que debía llamarlo si surgía algo importante.

Ella tarareó una cancioncita, y las puntas de sus dedos trazaron el tatuaje del ejército que él tenía en su bíceps. "Perdiste a dos en tu unidad," susurró. Por lo que Edward recordaba de la cena, Jacob y Emmett también habían estado en el ejército.

"Un año después de que perdiera a mi familia," dijo después de unos momentos de silencio. "Uno murió salvándome y al resto de la unidad, cubriendo un artefacto explosivo con su cuerpo. El otro fue cuando unos insurgentes trataron de impedir una entrega de comida."

Ella besó la tinta que marcaba los ocho años que sirvió a su país. Su boca se movió al que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Los tatuajes que representaban a su familia, eran fechas. Cinco días diferentes: sus fechas de nacimiento y el día en que todos juntos murieron.

Él sintió sus lágrimas sobre su piel, cada una sanándolo de una forma que nunca pensó posible. "Gracias por compartir eso conmigo."

"¿Compartir?" Preguntó él, su voz gruesa por la emoción.

"El dolor, desearía poder hacerlo desaparecer. Sé que no puedo, pero tengo la esperanza de que pueda hacerte más fácil manejarlo."

"Cariño," le dijo, acercándola más para mirarla a los ojos. "No me gustaría agobiarte con mi dolor." Antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta, añadió, "Pero puedo entender por qué te gustaría compartirlo o hacerlo desaparecer. Sentí lo mismo cuando estabas sufriendo."

"Eso no se compara, pero tú lo hiciste más fácil."

Él la besó de nuevo, deseando esa dulce conexión con ella. Los besos se tornaron en gemidos y agarres desesperados. La anticipación sin aliento lo tenía sujetando sus caderas para guiarla sobre él. Quería verla montar.

Alguien empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta. Ellos maldijeron y esperaron que se fueran. Pasaron segundos antes de que otra ronda de golpes y una voz amortiguada se filtraran a la recámara.

"Mierda," Edward gimió. "¿Estás esperando a alguien?" Preguntó él, poniéndose una camiseta y sus pantalones de chándal. Ella sacudió su cabeza, sosteniendo una sábana sobre su pecho, pero una parte de su seno todavía se asomaba. Los ojos de él se centraron en esa curva tentadora, su boca se hizo agua cuando recordó su dulce sabor.

Otro aporreo a la puerta lo tenía maldiciendo y caminando dando pisotones hacia la puerta. "¡No los mates, Edward!" Gritó ella. Él la escuchó tratando también de vestirse.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró desde el final del pasillo. "Quédate desnuda," ordenó, haciendo que dejara caer la sábana y los pantalones cortos en sus manos. Se quedó gloriosamente desnuda, haciéndolo querer matar a la persona detrás de la puerta. "Me voy a deshacer de quién sea." Ella le dio un saludo e incluso tomó una pose evocando a una _sexy_ chica de póster.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Joder, no voy a sobrevivir si de verdad trata de seducirme." Escuchó su risita detrás de él.

Él abrió la puerta sin revisar, lo que fue un error. Lo compensó en el segundo que vio quién era y le estrelló la puerta en la cara.

El pendejo aporreó la puerta otra vez.

"¿Quién es?" Bella preguntó.

"Garrett." Edward miró por la mirilla.

"¿Qué quiere?" Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura por detrás y por lo que podía sentir, seguía jodidamente desnuda.

"A juzgar por la enorme sonrisa en su puto rostro," dijo en voz alta. "Está aquí como aguafiestas."

"¿Para qué son los amigos?" Garrett gritó por detrás de la puerta.

Bella se echó a reír e hizo que Edward se diera la vuelta. "¿Quién dijo que te está aguando la fiesta?" Ella se dejó caer de rodillas, bajando los pantalones de chándal con ella.

La parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward golpeó dos veces la puerta, maldiciendo cuando ella lo tomó en su boca. "¡Maldición!" Sus manos frotaron su rostro bruscamente, tirando de su cabello. ¿En qué fantasía despertó?

"¡Qué demonios!" Garrett le dio un puñetazo a la puerta en el momento cuando se dio cuenta qué estaba pasando detrás de ella. "Eres un cabrón con suerte, Edward. Espero que lo sepas." Edward solo consiguió gruñir en respuesta. "Volveré en una hora. Será mejor que estés listo porque todo el mundo vendrá y tenemos trabajo."

En el momento que escuchó que Garrett se fue, Edward se apartó de su perfecta boca y arrojó a Bella encima de su hombro. "Ya escuchaste al hombre. Solo tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos máximo."

Ella apretó su trasero. "Podemos hacer mucho en esa cantidad de tiempo. Si nos duchamos juntos, incluso ahorraremos más tiempo." Una Bella mojada era malditamente atractiva para Edward. Hizo una corrección de curso y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"Me gusta la forma en que piensas, ángel."

"Después de todo, ¿todavía piensas que soy un ángel?"

Él se rio entre dientes, dándole una nalgada. "Tomará algo de convencimiento probar lo contrario."

"Oh, eso suena como un reto."

* * *

 _ **Y colorín, colorado…no es cierto, no es cierto. Todavía falta el epílogo y un futuretake. Pero es obvio que estos dos tórtolos encontraron su felices para siempre. Y con amigos como ese jejejeje, ese Garrett, por poco y muere a manos de nuestro Grinch, menos mal que Bella no desperdicia el tiempo. ¿Y qué les pareció ese interrogatorio con los hermanos? Lo bueno es que Edward ya aprendió cómo manejarlos, con solo amenazar con decirle a Bella es suficiente jajajaja por el miedo de no comer tarta y galletas. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo, qué les gusto más para poder leer pronto el epílogo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, Cathaysa, LOQUIBELL, Laliscg, Cla-Cayita, MilhLlop2, Ericastelo, Lectora de fics, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Srher Evans, Adriu, rjnavajas, tulgarita, PRISOL, bbluelilas, YessyVL13, andyG, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Maria Swan de Cullen, saraipineda44, rosy canul, freedom2604, Liz Vidal, JessMel, myaenriquez02, Nohespnz, Leah De Call, Nayely, Maribel, EmmaBe, Techu, kaja0507, Yoliki, krisr0405, solecitopucheta (Me alegra que esto alegre un poquito tu día :) Sinceramente, espero que todo salga bien *un abrazo para ti* ), lagie, Little Whitiee, ariyasy, Pam Malfoy Black, ztrella znxez, Sky TwiCullen, Sully YM, injoa, nnuma76, alo-star, Mary de cullen, Tata XOXO, lizdayanna, DenniChavez, angelabarmtz, Melina, Pili, Ely Cullen M, patymdn, somas, Hanna D.L, dushakis, glow0718, Mafer, Noelia, aliceforever85, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	21. Epílogo

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Tal y como Garrett había dicho, la mitad de la familia de Bella estaba a su puerta en menos de una hora. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que habían estado haciendo. Tenían el cabello húmedo y apenas traían ropa puesta cuando empezaron a llegar.

Aunque nadie dijo una mierda, porque Bella le lanzó a cada miembro de la familia una mirada fulminante que claramente decía que no mencionaran el asunto. No lo hicieron. Sin embargo, ella lloriqueó cuando Rosalie, Alice y Leah prácticamente la cargaron a su recámara. No había duda que querían detalles.

Solo, con la mayoría de los hombres en la familia de ella, Edward se excusó y se dirigió a su departamento para cambiarse en un traje para trabajar. Se negaba a sentirse avergonzado de la conexión que compartía con Bella, y no iba a permitir que la denigraran.

Veinte minutos más tarde, él regresó a la casa de Bella para despedirse de ella por el día. Sin embargo, encontró toda una conmoción en su casa.

Edward encontró a Bella sentada en el suelo en medio de la sala. Con papel para regalo destrozado a su alrededor, con otra caja en sus manos. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó, mirando a Rosalie por una explicación. "¿Encontraron más abrigos?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "No, pero su reputación como señorita Navidad y su historia sobre los abrigos se ha difundido. Cuatro abrigos más fueron entregados justo ahora por personas que ella ha ayudado a través de los años."

"Esto es increíble," dijo Bella y lo miró. "Mi hermanita del programa Hermana Mayor me envió un abrigo. Y tres de mis estudiantes de la clase de arte que dicté en la universidad durante un año también lo hicieron."

Su labio inferior tembló y Edward vio lo difícil que era para ella evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Estaba feliz y parecía vibrar por ello. Él deseaba desesperadamente abrazarla, compartir esto con ella. Se sentía bien verla así.

Otro golpe en la puerta impidió que respondiera. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, ya que nunca había esperado conseguir más abrigos a tiempo para Navidad. Alice regresó con Garrett que había firmado abajo para otra entrega.

"Parece una fiesta," dijo él, entregándole a Bella otro par de regalos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Edward.

"Los abrigos rojos siguen llegando," dijo su compañero, riéndose entre dientes. "Kate viene subiendo con otros más que aparecieron esta mañana en su oficina."

"Ella probablemente va a tener más que veintisiete," dijo Alice, sus ojos en Bella mientras abría otra caja. "Si esto sigue así vas a usarlos durante todo el invierno."

"Me encantan," dijo Bella al aferrarse a una de las cajas nuevas. "Necesitamos mi cámara, un lapicero y papel. Tengo que enviar notas de agradecimiento. Oh, tal vez pueda enviarles a todos galletas."

"Algunos de ellos son anónimos, cielo," dijo Kate, entrando a la sala con otras dos cajas.

"Oh," susurró Bella, viéndose de alguna forma confundida. "¿Cómo se supone que les agradezca?"

Edward le sonrió, poniéndola de pie. "Solo sigue haciendo lo que haces para ayudar a otros."

Ella le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Eres muy inteligente."

"Y ya vamos tarde para el trabajo," dijo Garrett, haciendo una mueca. "Lo siento, Ben llamó. Hay una pista que quiere que revisemos."

Edward asintió y alejó a Bella de los otros. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que tomaba su dulce rostro entre sus manos.

Con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos, ella sonrió. "Más que bien," le respondió en voz baja. "¿Te veré más tarde?"

"Va a ser muy tarde."

"No me importa. Aun si lo único que podemos hacer es dormir, te quiero conmigo."

"Suena bien para mí," dijo, presionando brevemente sus labios en la boca de ella. "Voy a usar mi llave para entrar de nuevo."

"Edward," dijo ella bajito, bajando la vista a sus pies con timidez. "A mí también, no solo me gustas."

Él descansó su frente encima de la cabeza de ella. "Por supuesto que escuchaste."

"Escucho todo," dijo ella con una voz escalofriante. Él la besó para evitar que la usara otra vez. Eso y porque sus labios eran jodidamente besables. Continuaron besándose y hablando bajito por otro minuto antes de que Garrett se aclarara la garganta y tuviera que llevárselo arrastrando.

"¡Espera!" Ella le dio a Garrett su versión de la ceja de perra, ganándose tres nueves de las otras mujeres en la habitación. Tiró de Edward después de un veloz guiño y una reverencia a las chicas. "Me encantaría que me acompañaras a la cena de Nochebuena y al desayuno la mañana de Navidad."

Edward exhaló bruscamente. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella se lo pidiera, sin querer darlo por sentado. No le parecía correcto asistir a menos que _ella_ lo quisiera ahí.

"Por supuesto, te veré más tarde, ángel."

"Despiértame si tienes que hacerlo," dijo ella, sonriendo.

La comisura de la boca de él se movió convirtiéndose en una sonrisa torcida. "Tendré que pensar en una forma ingeniosa de hacer eso." La imagen de lo que haría apareció en su cabeza y se lamió los labios en anticipación.

Ella gimió bajito y le guiñó un ojo. "Haces eso y tendré que agradecerte."

Con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro y deseo en sus ojos, Edward la dejó encarar a su familia. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya lo amas," la acusó Seth. "Lo conoces hace unas cuantas semanas, hace como un día lo hicieron oficial."

Bella colocó una mano sobre su cadera. "¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó para que te dieras cuenta que Beth era la indicada?"

Él se vio afligido por un segundo, antes de suspirar. "Sí, te entiendo."

"Joder, pues yo no," dijo Jacob. "Has tenido dos novios en toda tu vida y seguro que no compartieron una cama contigo tan rápido."

"Hola," dijo Leah, dándole la ceja de perra que Bella todavía trataba de perfeccionar. Tenía que añadirlo a su arsenal si iba a darse un mano a mano con Edward de vez en cuando. No tenía duda que tendría que hacerlo, pero al menos la reconciliación sería asombrosa. "Me pediste que me casara contigo tres días después de conocernos."

"¡Pero eso es diferente!" dijo Jacob, arrojando sus manos al aire.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Fuimos amigos primero?" Jacob intentó con eso.

"Sí, por tres días," Rosalie replicó y le dio un manotazo en el hombro. "Te dije que Leah sería perfecta para ti." La pareja se sonrió el uno al otro, sin ser capaces de quedarse enojados con el otro por mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien," dijo Bella, aplaudiendo una vez con sus manos. "¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! Este departamento no va a ser lo bastante grande para la fiesta con toda la gente nueva que va a venir, así que vamos a hacerlo en el estudio. Y la quiero perfecta."

Bella comenzó a entregar copias de su lista, hablando a cientos de kilómetros por minuto sobre sus planes.

Alice se volvió hacia Rosalie. "¿Cómo crees que sea cuando se case?"

Rosalie gimió. "Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que se escape."

"Puedo escucharlas, perras," canturreó Bella, pellizcando sus traseros al pasar hacia la cocina. "Vamos a poner esto en marcha."

Cuando la música rock llenó su departamento para que los chicos empezaran sus tareas asignadas, Edward le estaba ayudando a Garrett a elegir un anillo de bodas para Kate. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que él pidiera el mismo tipo de ayuda.

* * *

Edward solo había visto a Bella por cortos periodos de tiempo en los últimos cuatro días. Desesperado por atrapar a los pendejos que habían estado asaltando todas las joyerías locales, habían estado trabajando sin parar. Para cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, muy tarde por la noche, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Bella estaba a menudo tan exhausta trabajando en un proyecto que tenía que entregar en una ceremonia de corte de listón dos días después de Navidad, que apenas si se removía cuando él llegaba. Junto con eso estaba la preparación de la cena y trabajar de voluntaria en una campaña local para abrigo y comida dejándole poco tiempo para descansar.

Solo tenían unos treinta minutos en la mañana antes de que tuvieran que irse por caminos separados. Edward estaba ansiando tener libres Nochebuena y Navidad. Era la primera vez en años. Él nunca pidió vacaciones antes de que Bella llegara a su vida.

"Maldición, me alegra que hayamos atrapado a esos pendejos," dijo Garrett al conducir hacia el edificio de departamentos de Edward. "Ahora podemos disfrutar nuestro tiempo libre."

Edward tenía intenciones de pasar sus vacaciones con Bella. "¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio a Kate esta noche?"

"Sí," dijo Garrett y mostró el primer indicio de nervios. Tiró de su cabello. "Joder, ¿es demasiado pronto? No hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo."

"Si lo sabes, lo sabes."

"Ella va a decir que sí, ¿verdad?"

Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "No sé. No parece que le agrades mucho."

Los ojos de Garrett se abrieron casi del tamaño de una caricatura. "Oh mierda. Es demasiado pronto."

"Estoy jodiendo contigo, pendejo," dijo Edward y se rio entre dientes cuando Garrett maldijo. "Te ama y probablemente es la única dispuesta a aguantar tu mierda."

Garrett estacionó en fila doble. "Eres un cabrón."

"No voy a negar eso." Edward bajó del coche, desesperado por ver a Bella. De olerla, abrazarla, y joder, simplemente escucharla hablar. Amaba su voz y ver sus labios moverse era como el juego previo para él.

"Te veré esta noche," dijo Garrett, agitando su mano pero Edward ya se había ido.

Edward subió las escaleras de dos en dos, acelerando el paso. Moviendo cajas que estaban apiladas en el pasillo, el único otro inquilino en el piso se iba a mudar a finales de mes. Edward lo saludó agitando su mano, respirando profundamente.

El aroma que llenaba el pasillo era familiar para él, algo que su madre había preparado en su juventud. Bella lo había escuchado cuando él lo mencionó en las raras ocasiones que hablaban de su familia. Ella le había preparado un poco.

"Mierda, _crumble_ de manzana." Edward gimió, frotando su estómago con su mano. Tendría que añadir otra hora o dos a sus ejercicios semanales si Bella continuaba alimentándolo. Por otro lado, una vez que sus horarios fueran menos agitados, tendrían tiempo para un poco más de ejercicio en la recámara.

Entró al departamento de ella, esperando verla antes de que todos llegaran en unas cuantas horas para la cena de Nochebuena. Siguiendo los tentadores aromas que llenaban el lugar, la encontró en la cocina. Estaba inclinada mientras retiraba algo del horno. Una imagen muy agradable al volver a casa, pero él aprendió su lección después de su último desastre en la cocina y se quedó callado hasta que ella puso el postre sobre la encimera de forma segura.

"Hola," dijo, agarrando una zanahoria de una bandeja de vegetales cercana.

Ella gritó de todos modos. Si esa era siempre su reacción, necesitaba cerrar su puerta con llave.

"¡Tú, pendejo!" Le dio dos manotazos en su brazo. Él le sonrió de forma engreída, sabiendo que lo perdonaría. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en menos de tres segundos. "Llegaste temprano."

"Tenía que verte," le dijo al colocar sus manos en sus caderas.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Dijo ella, dejando un pequeño beso en su mandíbula oscurecida. Él murmuró y gimió cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y tiró ligeramente. "Te eché de menos."

Él rozó sus labios sobre su frente, su mejilla y finalmente la comisura de su boca. "¿Ya casi terminas?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, haciendo un puchero. "Ni siquiera me acerco."

Sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades. "Voy a meterme en la ducha y volveré a darte una mano."

"Oh, eso no es justo. Voy a imaginarte desnudo y mojado."

Edward la besó, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. "Siempre puedes acompañarme, ángel." Ella gimió a medida que sus labios se movían hacia el pequeño punto en su hombro que él sabía la volvía loca si lamía y mordisqueaba ahí.

"Quiero hacerlo," ella jadeó, sus caderas restregándose contra él. "Pero tengo mucho que hacer."

También sabía eso. "Será mejor que me vaya," dijo él en voz baja, probándola una vez más.

"Te acompañaré a la puerta," dijo ella después de otro minuto. Metida en su costado, ella le contó algo que lo hizo sonreír. "Oficialmente, tengo veintinueve abrigos."

"No puedo creerlo."

"Yo sí," dijo en voz baja. "Porque hay gente allá afuera que tiene el mismo espíritu dadivoso que trato de difundir durante la temporada."

"Tú vas más allá."

"¿Va a ser un problema, Edward?" Le preguntó ella bajito.

"Honestamente, no." Se encogió de hombros y la presionó contra la puerta, deseando borrar la duda en su voz y en sus ojos. "No me veo usando un maldito abrigo rojo durante toda la temporada." Ella sonrió de forma engreída y tiró de la bufanda roja que traía puesta. "Hasta ahí llega mi guardarropa navideño, ángel." Ella se echó a reír. "Tengo que marcar la línea en alguna parte. Tampoco me veo usando feos suéteres navideños."

Ella hizo un puchero. "¡Aunque tengo montones!"

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el que ames la Navidad no me impedirá enamorarme de ti."

Ella sonrió y tiró de su corbata. Sus labios estaban tan jodidamente cerca a los de él que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Su control era mínimo como usualmente lo era cuando ella estaba cerca.

"No espero que ames la Navidad como yo," susurró ella. "No después de lo que le pasó a tu familia, pero Edward, de verdad quiero hacer algo por ti." Ella le había preguntado varias veces si tenía algunas tradiciones de antes que su familia muriera. Él le dijo con sinceridad que prefería hacer nuevas con ella.

"Haces lo suficiente siendo tú."

Bella suspiró contenta. El hombre la hacía desfallecer con todas sus dulces palabras y ella que era la artista y escritora, no parecía encontrar las palabras cuando estaba cerca de él.

"¿Edward?" Él murmuró y rozó con su nariz y sus labios lo largo de su cuello. "Necesito que me sujetes." Él se rio entre dientes cuando sus rodillas se tambalearon. "No es gracioso. Vuelves mi cerebro papilla y mi cuerpo se pone todo suave siempre que haces eso."

"Lo siento," dijo él, sin sonar avergonzado en lo absoluto.

"Edward," dijo ella otra vez, la atención de él en la parte hinchada de sus senos. Murmuró nuevamente. El hombre iba a pagar si no se detenía y no hacía nada con el estado en que la tenía, toda caliente y excitada. La risa de él sobre su piel envió una pequeñísima vibración a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió.

"¿Sabes que dices lo que piensas en voz alta cuando estás toda excitada?"

Ella jadeó y empezó a darle de manotazos en el hombro una vez más, haciéndolo reír. Él la calló con otro beso robado. Agarró con más fuerza su hombro, levantando una de sus piernas sobre su cadera para restregarse contra él.

"Joder," siseó, poniendo el seguro detrás de ella y levantando su pierna más alto. "Gracias a Dios por el vestido." Ella asintió y levantó sus brazos en invitación. Él en seguida entendió y le quitó su delantal y su vestido con un solo movimiento. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto sujetador.

"Apúrate," gimió ella cuando él encerró su pezón en su abrasadora boca. "Edward." Sus dedos trabajaron diligentemente en su cinturón, y ella juró que escuchó cada clic de cada diente de su cierre al descender tortuosamente lento. Ella estaba demasiado perdida en el placer de su boca y su lengua para ir más rápido.

"Ángel," gruñó él, haciendo su mano a un lado y terminando el trabajo velozmente. Con una mano en su trasero, él la levantó y en su siguiente aliento compartido, se hundió muy dentro de ella. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás contra la pesada puerta de roble, con un gemido escapándose de su boca. Los labios de él se prendieron de su garganta y saborearon el pequeño hueco. "Mierda, ¿por qué sabes a azúcar?"

Ella medio se rio y gimió, mareada por la arremetida, y respondió. "Mi exfoliante de azúcar hecho en casa," dijo con un fuerte jadeo. "No te detengas."

El gemido de él reverberó en su pecho, su boca en el punto mágico de su hombro. Sus endurecidos pezones raspaban contra él y parecían volverla loca. Con sus labios cerca del oído de él susurró su nombre, alentándolo. "Más rápido, más duro. Justo ahí. Sí," gimió ella sin aliento.

Era una locura. Las palabras, la sensación de su aliento sobre él, el calor de ella rodeándolo, guio sus caderas contra las de ella.

Ella era la más vocal de los dos, pero a él le importaba una mierda. Él amaba cada palabra, gemido y lloriqueo que venía de ella. Quería adueñarse de todos ellos de ese momento en adelante, ser el último hombre que le diera tal placer. Quería hacerla sonreír, reír, y ser el que limpiara cualquier lágrima de tristeza, después de patear el trasero de la persona que las provocó.

Con sus cabezas tocándose, con sus ojos observándose mientras ella lo tomaba en su interior. Él se excitó aún más, cuando los dedos de ella se deslizaron entre ellos.

"¡Mierda!" Gimió él, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de él se dispararon de vuelta a su mano entre ellos, viéndola hacer círculos y tentar, presionar y frotar. El nombre de ella era un coro en sus labios al acelerar el paso.

"Mía," fue la última palabra que gimió momentos después que ella gritó su nombre.

La cabeza de ella se enterró en su cuello, sus labios besaron su mejilla, y sus palabras calmaron su corazón. "Soy tuya."

* * *

Vestidos en cómoda ropa casual, la familia Swan-Clearwater-Black-Whitlock-Cullen y sus amigos recién comprometidos Garrett y Kate se sentaban en torno a una nueva mesa en el estudio de Bella. Los ventanales del piso al techo que correspondían a la pared sur exhibían el encantador jardín exclusivo de los inquilinos de Bella, complementado con hermosas luces centelleantes.

La comida pasó de persona a persona, con conversación ligera, y grandes elogios para aquellos que ayudaron con la comida.

Edward se relajó casi dos horas después, con una cerveza en su mano, bebiendo ocasionalmente mientras observaba a Bella interactuar con su familia. Con un vestido rojo que caía sobre sus caderas, un moño en su cadera derecha le dio un extravagante toque de dulzura.

Solo ella podía verse angelical con un color rojo brillante.

Sus dedos le hormigueaban por explorar su cuello al descubierto así como algunos de sus rizos sueltos que danzaban por su piel. Hablaba con su hermano Emmett, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar algo que dijo. Ella era su tipo de perfección, incluso si cantaba las palabras incorrectas para _More Than Words_.

"Conozco esa expresión," el padre de Bella dijo al sentarse en una silla junto al sofá donde estaba Edward. Él no se molestó en preguntar, ya consciente de que era un libro abierto por primera vez en su vida. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de consejo?"

Edward asintió, sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de ella.

"Sí."

"Sé que no es fácil, considerando lo que hemos visto en nuestras vidas, las atrocidades, y el horror detrás de actos maliciosos de la humanidad. A pesar de eso, todavía tengo esperanza. Algunas veces puede ser todo lo que tenemos en los peores momentos, y puede sostenerte."

"No he tenido ninguna en mucho tiempo," dijo Edward después de un breve momento.

"En ocasiones la encuentras cuándo y dónde menos lo esperas."

Edward sonrió y asintió, creyendo eso también. "¿Cuál es su consejo?"

"Aférrate a esa esperanza y con el tiempo empezarás a encontrarla en otras partes."

Edward pensó por un momento y respondió. "Nunca hubiese creído que conseguiría todos sus abrigos a tiempo para Navidad." Aunque había tenido la esperanza, por ella.

"De alguna forma, sabía que sucedería. Ella ha llegado a tantas vidas desde su segunda oportunidad como ella la llama. Algunos mantienen el contacto con ella." Algo en la expresión de Charlie indicó que estaba reviviendo un recuerdo. "Para cuando tenía quince años organizó su primera campaña de abrigos."

No le sorprendió a Edward. "Sé que ella dijo que la médula ósea fue donada de forma anónima, ¿pero usted lo conoce a él o ella?"

"Sí. Ella no y me gustaría que siga así." Edward se enderezó en su asiento, queriendo conocer a la persona que la salvó. "Probablemente lo averiguó eventualmente, pero no ha dicho nada. Hubo un chico en el instituto de nombre Alec, de último año y todo el mundo pensaba que finalmente lo veríamos en las ligas mayores pronto. Así de bueno era."

"Él sabía de los riesgos y lo hizo de todos modos." Por lo que Edward leyó sobre el tipo de cáncer que Bella tenía, el chico no habría podido practicar deportes después de haber donado.

Charlie asintió. "Hablé con él, le pregunté por qué lo hizo. Dijo que desearía que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo por su primo y que no podía soportar la idea de alguien perdiendo a un ser querido de esa forma. También dijo, que preferiría ingresar a programación informática."

Se rieron y Edward hizo lo que pudo por ocultar el picor de las lágrimas. Podría muy fácilmente haber sido diferente, la vida de ella y ahora la de él. ¿Dónde estaría toda esta gente si ella ya no estuviera en sus vidas?

Dolía el considerarlo.

Como si ella lo supiera, se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos en los de él, se enternecieron al admirarlo. Su frente se arrugó ligeramente en confusión, pero poco a poco sonrió. Ella sabía exactamente lo que esa sonrisa "ven aquí" le hacía a él.

"Disculpe, señor," Edward dijo al ponerse de pie.

"Charlie," él le recordó, viendo al hombre que algún día se casaría con su hija gravitar hacia ella.

Fue algo agridulce. Ella era feliz, pero Edward le estaba quitando a su pequeña.

Sonriéndole a Edward, su pequeñita enderezó un botón flojo de su camisa de vestir roja. Los nudillos de él rozaron su mejilla, con su expresión seria. Él le dijo dos palabritas que significaban mucho, y una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio y quieta, inmóvil. De puntillas, ella se levantó y susurró en su oído, "También te amo."

Charlie se recargó en la silla y pensó que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera un señor Navidad. No mucho en absoluto.

 **El Fin**

* * *

 _ **Awwwwww, estos dos son una miel. Pues ahora sí colorín colorado…solo falta el futurtake. Para aquellas que especulaban sobre el donante anónimo de Bella, espero que ya haya quedado claro que no fue ningún pariente de Edward. Fue un joven llamado Alec, que a pesar de lo que significó para él hacer ese tipo de donación, para él fue más importante darle la oportunidad de vivir a alguien. Es lindo saber que en realidad hay gente así allá afuera. Espero que hayan disfrutado del epílogo, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el futurtake? No saben cómo me alegra saber que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, no voy a negar que fue un poquito pesado para mí, pero valió la pena, y me hace feliz el saber que disfrutar de mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Pero bueno, no nos despedimos, nos leemos en el siguiente, y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión del epílogo :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lady Grigori, somas, Andrea Ojeda, Laliscg, Srher Evans, anytito, Pili, solecitopucheta, Mary de cullen, injoa, MilhLlop2, lagie, kaja0507, Shikara65, eliananayara, Kabum, patymdn, ELIZABETH, ztrella znxez, Vanina Iliana, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, glow0718, freedom2604, Clau-Cayita, myaenriquez02, Josi, JessMel, lizdayanna, Melina, Maribel, PRISOL, DenniChavez, Tata XOXO, fcgonzalez, Leah De Call, rjnavajas, andyG, krisr0405, Mafer, angelabarmtz, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Maria Swan de Cullen, alejacipagauta, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, tulgarita, Sky TwiCullen, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, nnuma76, rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, Sully YM, villachica, Ericastelo, Techu, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	22. Future Take

_Como siempre les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la hermosa historia es de_ _ **ericastwilight**_ _, yo solo traduzco._

 **No podia fallar mi fiel compañera y Beta, Erica Castelo que siempre me ayuda para dejar mis traducciones más lindas :D ¡Gracias por los jalones de orejas!**

* * *

 **The Red Coats Future Take**

* * *

 **Diciembre 30, 2013**

La víspera de Año Nuevo era la noche siguiente, pero Edward estaba deseando una tarde tranquila con Bella en unas cuantas horas. Con la Navidad detrás de ellos y su último caso resuelto, sería agradable solo descansar y no hacer nada.

El mes había sido lo bastante estresante.

"Será mejor que te vea mañana por la noche," lo amenazó Garrett.

"Voy a ir con Bella."

"Sí, pero conociéndolos llegarán tarde."

El ceño fruncido de Edward se volvió lentamente en una sonrisa. "No llegaremos muy tarde."

Alguien encendió la televisión mientras él terminaba algo de papeleo en su escritorio. Sin prestarle atención a las noticias, terminó tan rápido como fue posible. Revisando dos veces que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse por el día.

"¡No llegues tarde, Edward!"

Edward le dio a Garrett el saludo con un solo dedo y se marchó. De camino a casa, se detuvo a comprar algo que Bella necesitaba para la cena y un paquete de seis cervezas para él. Después de una ducha rápida, entró al departamento de ella y la encontró sirviendo algo de pollo a la parmesana, vestida con solo su delantal y nada más.

"Demonios sí," dijo él, frotando sus manos juntas. "Voy a comer primero el postre."

La risita de ella fue dulce e inocente, hasta que plantó su dulce trasero sobre la mesa. El gemido de él fue profundo mientras se quitaba su camiseta, listo para lo que sea que ella le lanzara.

"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto," murmuró, parándose entre sus muslos abiertos.

"Espero que no," susurró ella al bañar de besos lo largo de su mandíbula. "No me gustaría que te aburrieras."

"Nunca."

* * *

Horas más tarde, estaban sentados en el sofá. La pantalla plana estaba encendida mientras Bella le cambiaba de canal.

"Solo quiero ver esta historia," susurró ella, mientras los dedos de él jugaban con su cabello. Estaba sentada con su espalda contra su pecho, con una manta cubriéndolos a ambos.

"¿Cuándo vas a poner un anuncio en el periódico sobre el departamento?" El inquilino ya había entregado su llave y Bella indicó que necesitaba pocos arreglos.

Se encogió de hombros. "No hasta después de las fiestas," respondió ella. "No quiero preocuparme hasta entonces de mostrarlo y eso."

"Buena idea."

Él tenía una sugerencia, pero no estaba seguro si era demasiado pronto para eso. "Tal vez no deberías hacerlo."

Eso provocó que ella se quedara inmóvil, con su mano en el aire con el control remoto todavía apuntando al televisor. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó despacio.

"A los dos nos gusta aquí."

"Sí." Ella se volvió para mirarlo con las preguntas escritas en todo su rostro.

"Entre el estudio y nuestro piso, podría hacerse una linda casa con algo de planeación y construcción."

La comisura de la boca de ella se curveó antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de él. "Eres increíble."

Él exhaló bruscamente, los nervios que tenía antes desaparecieron. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque pensé en lo mismo," le susurró ella, besando su mejilla y echándose para atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. "De verdad estamos en la misma página."

Los dedos de él se curvearon en su cabello, atrayéndola para otro beso. Se detuvo justo antes de que su boca tocara la de ella. "La misma página, el mismo libro. Estoy dónde sea que tú estés, ángel."

Ella rebotó alegremente, su felicidad vibrando por su cuerpo. Su beso fue menos que gentil, pero algo llamó la atención de ella en la televisión.

"Oh, lo siento, había estado esperando escuchar de esto todo el día."

Él solo se rio entre dientes cuando ella subió el volumen y le dio a él su cerveza sin siquiera tener que preguntar. Realmente estaban en la misma página.

"¿Ángeles en rojo?" El presentador de noticias dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. "El espíritu navideño se ha extendido por todo el estado debido a inesperados actos de bondad de ángeles en rojo. Aquí está Michael Newton con la historia."

 _¿Ángeles en rojo?_ Edward pensó. _¿Qué demonios?_

"Lo que comenzó como un simple acto de bondad de un extraño hace unos días, ha iniciado un movimiento que se ha propagado por el estado y ya ha llegado hasta Washington," dijo el reportero. "Yo mismo presencié un acto como ese, cuando un soldado, con una boina y una bufanda roja pagó por los comestibles de una joven madre con problemas para pagar la cuenta. Él no dijo nada más que un ángel en rojo también lo había ayudado a él."

Él caminó un poco, mostrando que estaba de pie frente a la cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras bajando por su calle. "Intrigado por el origen de esos actos de bondad de estos ángeles en rojo, lo rastreé hasta este negocio y esta extraordinaria joven."

"Oh Dios mío," susurró Bella cuando Bree sonrió con timidez bajo el fuerte resplandor de la luz de la cámara. A su lado estaba una mujer que se parecía a ella, abrazándola. Bree explicó cómo una pareja conocida como el señor y la señorita Navidad le ayudaron a comprarse un abrigo para mantenerse caliente. Sostenía la nota que Edward le había escrito.

Edward estaba atónito mientras seguía viendo.

Un mapa de la ciudad mostraba cómo el movimiento se extendió de Bree a muchos otros y se desplazó a un mapa más grande del estado.

"Soy Michael Newton," el reportero con brillantes ojos azules declaró mientras se ajustaba su recién adquirida bufanda roja. "Mientras las identidades del señor y la señorita Navidad locales sigue siendo un misterio gracias a los reservados vecinos, más ángeles están surgiendo en toda la nación. Reportando para las noticias de K-SEE 24—"

Bella apagó la televisión y retiró la cerveza que estaba prácticamente colgando de los dedos de Edward. Lentamente, se volvió para mirarlo solo para encontrar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó.

"No lo hice por recibir crédito."

Ella frotó su áspera mandíbula con su mano, rascando un poco. Algo que a él parecía gustarle. "Sé que no lo hiciste por eso."

"Hace un mes, nunca hubiera creído que algo así podía suceder." Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Ahora, no parece tan difícil de creer."

Ella sonrió y besó sus labios. Por el resto de la noche, hablaron de amores pasados, del amor del presente y el tipo de amor que esperaban tener en el futuro. Edward no tenía duda que les duraría para toda la vida.

Hicieron el amor durante la noche, pasaron todo el día en la cama el siguiente día, solo para llegar muy tarde a la fiesta.

La única excusa de Edward para su compañero fue, "Bella luce muy bien en rojo para resistirme."

* * *

 **Día de San Valentín 2014**

La construcción estaba en marcha, la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban en el estudio mientras el equipo levantaba muros en la parte de abajo. La renovación duraría al menos seis meses, con una suite principal, dos recámaras más, una escalera al piso superior y una cocina de última generación.

Edward está parado frente al vendedor listo para matar al bastardo. "¿Qué quieres decir con que el anillo no está listo?"

Garrett se aclaró la garganta al sujetar el hombro de su compañero. "Lo que mi amigo está tratando de decir es, ¿cuándo estará listo?"

"Lo siento, pero no estará terminado esta noche."

"Oh, va a estarlo," Edward siseó y avanzó. Puso sus manos sobre el cristal del exhibidor, lanzándole al hombrecito una mirada fulminante. "No va a arruinar mis planes para esta noche por su incompetencia. Me dijeron que le anillo estaría listo ayer."

Desafortunadamente, Edward estaba ocupado persiguiendo a un sujeto armado, dos calles más allá y pasó el resto del día fichando al pendejo.

"Sí, señor," dijo el pequeño pedazo de mierda, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "Hubo un problema cuando lo regresaron de repararlo. Le faltaba un diamante."

"Mande a alguien de regreso ahí para arreglarlo. No me importa si _le_ cuesta más. Necesito ese anillo en dos horas. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor."

Edward estrelló sus manos sobre el cristal, asustando lo suficiente al joyero como para que diera un salto hacia atrás. "Dos horas," siseó todavía mirándolo furioso. Garrett tuvo que sacarlo por la puerta. "Pendejo."

"Vamos, ya que todavía no puedes ir a casa," dijo Garrett, conduciendo a Edward hacia el _deli_. "Podemos almorzar algo."

"¿Qué estoy pensando?" Edward gimió, sus manos en seguida tirando de su cabello. "Esta es una puta señal."

"Es la señal que decidas ver," refunfuñó Garrett, rodando los ojos. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que la conociste, ¿crees que esa es la señal? Decidiste que un problema con el anillo significa que no están destinados a estar juntos."

"Vete a la mierda, solo estoy nervioso."

"No tienes razón para estarlo," dijo Garrett, sacudiendo su cabeza. Ordenaron y lograron encontrar una mesa.

"Sé que no, pero últimamente hemos tenido una suerte de mierda," dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. "La estúpida plomería no estaba funcionando esta mañana."

"Ay."

"Tampoco el calentador de agua." Edward limpió su boca con una servilleta y le echó un vistazo al teléfono para ver la hora. Tenía intenciones de estar en la joyería exactamente a la hora límite. "Conseguí que funcionara el agua, pero el calentador no."

"Doble ay."

Edward asintió. "Tuve que ver a Bella calentar agua en la estufa y darse un baño de esponja."

Garrett maldijo. "¿Cómo va a ser esa mierda mala suerte, hombre?"

Edward sonrió. "No dije que el asunto con la plomería fuera el problema," dijo, pero frunció el ceño. "Tú te presentaste dos minutos después para darme un aventón."

"Eso explica la mirada que me diste y tu acostumbrando mal humor de esta mañana."

Edward no dijo nada por un rato, comiendo distraídamente y pensando. Él no acostumbraba los gestos románticos. No los había necesitado desde su primera novia. Una propuesta de matrimonio debería ser especial, y una propuesta de matrimonio para Bella debería ser jodidamente inolvidable. No podía pensar en una forma de hacerlo.

"Edward," le dijo Garrett. "Solo sé tú mismo."

Edward asintió, exhalando despacio al darse cuenta que era lo que a Bella le gustaría de todos modos.

* * *

Bella tarareó mientras retocaba su lápiz labial. Edward llegaría en cualquier minuto. Su costumbre habitual de tomar una ducha antes de unirse a ella en el estudio, la única parte de la reconstrucción que tenía electricidad, le daría unos minutos extra para prepararse.

Había estado haciendo mandados todo el día. Otro proyecto a comisión tenía su mente dando vueltas con ideas. Al momento que llegó a casa, se puso a trabajar en la sorpresa de Edward para San Valentín. Ella no acostumbrara mucho celebrar el día, no había estado antes con alguien durante la celebración.

Su relación se movía a la velocidad del rayo de acuerdo a muchos, pero para ella y Edward era perfecto. Cuando discutieron la idea de vivir juntos, al siguiente día Edward llamó a un amigo arquitecto para elaborar los planos. Los tres departamentos de su piso combinados con su estudio casi cuadriplicaba los pies cuadrados. Él contrató a un equipo a menos de una semana de finalizadas las heliografías.

Él era un hombre de acción. Cuando decía que quería algo, hacía todo lo que podía para conseguirlo. Ella amaba eso de él. Se sonrojó cuando recordó cómo Edward dijo que llenarían con niños su nuevo hogar. Algo en la imagen de Edward sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos la volvía loca.

"¡ _Gah_!" Gimió y se abanicó con la mano.

Cuando el hombre se dedicaba a un proyecto, hacía todo lo que podía para realizarlo. Ella no podía estar más feliz. Se miró al espejo, sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas por la excitación.

Las cosas habían estado marchando bien con ellos, aunque habían tenido algunos obstáculos. A él no le gustaba mucho todo eso del apodo del "señor Navidad" con el que su familia le gustaba tomarle el pelo, pero se estaba relajando un poco más cuando todos se reunían.

Tomaría tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su loca familia.

Se acomodó los senos debajo de su abrigo rojo, girándose de un lado y luego del otro para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Los pendientes que brillaban con la luz la hicieron sonreír, como lo hizo el recuerdo de ello.

Desde que hizo la sugerencia desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo, él parecía oponerse enérgicamente. Ella quería esculpirlo pero necesitaba una foto de él desnudo o al menos un dibujo al carbón. Ella hubiese preferido un molde de yeso, pero él dijo que no. Ella hizo un puchero y suplicó, pero nada pareció funcionar. Después de un día o dos, dejó el tema por completo, pero el deseo de hacerlo permaneció con ella.

Él la sorprendió dos semanas antes con unos hermosos pendientes de rubí que alguna vez pertenecieron a su madre. Eran bellísimos, pero después que se los puso, él la llevó a su estudio y se desnudó. Ella estaba más que dispuesta para ese tipo de acción y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, la detuvo y se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos en sus senos desnudos. "Por mucho que me gustaría observarte trabajar mientras estás desnuda, no voy a ser capaz de quedarme quieto si lo estás."

"¿Vas dejar que lo haga?" Le preguntó en voz baja, con mucho miedo de asustarlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás gloriosamente desnudo, con los brazos extendidos. "Haz conmigo lo que desees."

Ella gimió ante el recuerdo todavía tan vívido en su mente. Posicionarlo mientras lo fotografiaba era bastante difícil, y ella hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguir que se relajara. No era precisamente fácil para él y se lo explicó detenidamente. Estaba dispuesto a que lo dibujara, y permaneció inmóvil durante la hora que le había tomado.

Fue cuando embarró yeso en sus abdominales que sus respiraciones se empezaron a acelerar. "Necesitas quedarte muy quieto si queremos que el molde quede bien." Él solo asintió, tragando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos deambulaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó él. Su voz era baja y ronca.

"Veinte minutos." Afortunadamente, usó la costosa marca de secado rápido.

Él se lamió los labios. "Baila para mí, ángel."

Lo hizo. Fue una experiencia reveladora, ella nunca antes se sintió más sensual, y él amó cada segundo de ello. Para cuando lo tenía fuera del molde, ellos eran un manojo de nervios e hicieron el amor en el suelo.

Quería otra experiencia como esa muy pronto.

* * *

Con el anillo en su bolsillo, Edward le echó un vistazo a su apariencia en el espejo. Maldijo a su cabello, tratando sin éxito de aplanarlo un poco. La linterna LED era la única luz que tenía, pero lo suficientemente brillante para hacer el trabajo. La corbata que llevaba picaba y pensó que era demasiado por cuarta vez desde que se vistió, con otra maldición hizo desaparecer la corbata, abriendo dos botones. Enrollando sus mangas, agarró el ramo de flores que había comprado temprano.

Se sintió un poco estúpido, pero haría lo que fuera por recibir otra sonrisa de su ángel. Quería una vida llena de ellas. Era el momento de poner un anillo en su dedo, y decirle que lo quería todo con ella.

El equipo de construcción se fue más temprano de lo acostumbrado y estaba agradecido por ello. Tuvo que vestirse torpemente detrás de pantallas, y tampoco quería que arruinaran su tiempo con Bella.

"¿Bella?" La llamó, subiendo la escalera que había sido terminada esa mañana. Fue lo más costoso de la renovación. La puerta cerrada con llave en la cima de las escaleras lo sorprendió.

Ella sabía que estaba en casa. ¿Por qué la cerraría? Tocó la puerta, sin tener la llave de ese cerrojo en particular.

Tocó.

Ella entreabrió la puerta, una delgada ceja arqueada en interrogación. Como si no lo conociera. Sus ojos lo recorrieron, muy parecido a como él lo hizo cuando se conocieron. La expresión en su rostro era justo como la de él cuando vio su atuendo navideño y el abrigo rojo unos meses antes.

Él contuvo la sonrisa formándose en su rostro, deseando seguirle la corriente. Ella había dicho que le haría pagar por estrellarle la puerta en la cara.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, señorita Swan," dijo él, levantando las flores que sostenía. Ella bufó irritada y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Él esperó, recargado en el pasamanos. La espera no duró mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió ligeramente, uno de sus ojos en él. Ella soltó una risita.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó. Él se abalanzó y la escuchó salir corriendo. Su risa parecía llenar la habitación, rebotando desde los altos techos abovedados. Dejó caer las flores sobre la mesa para correr tras ella. Permitió que la persiguiera, enriqueciendo su sangre y acelerando su paso. La atrapó junto al sofá, sus brazos envolviendo su cintura. Jadeando por la corrida corta pero veloz, se echaron a reír y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá.

"Hola, ángel," susurró él, pasando su boca a lo largo de su cuello. "Mm, hueles bien."

Ella gimió bajito y agarró sus hombros. "La cena estará lista pronto," murmuró, lloriqueando cuando sus dientes rasparon delicadamente su hombro.

"¿Qué tan pronto?" Preguntó él.

"Como en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos." Su respuesta pareció animarlo, sus manos se desplazaron a su trasero y la maniobró para que quedara a horcajadas en su regazo. Ella estaba tan distraída por su boca y sus manos que deambulaban, que sus planes para esta noche desaparecieron en una bruma de deseo mutuo.

El mordisco en su oreja hizo que recobrara el juicio, hasta que su talentosa lengua mitigó el ardor. "Echo de menos verte en tus abrigos rojos."

Era cierto, después de diciembre, ella los usaba solo unas cuantas veces. Quería que lo del "abrigo rojo" fuera especial para la temporada de fiestas.

"Joder, me encanta que lleves puesto el que te compré," murmuró, tirando de sus caderas con rudeza sobre su regazo.

Eso la hizo recordar, y con un asustado "Oh," se bajó de él tambaleándose. La expresión de completa sorpresa y un poco de horror la hizo soltar una risita.

"¿Qué demonios, Bella?"

Solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesto, pero el suave puchero en sus labios indicaba que estaba más divertido.

"Me hiciste perder la concentración," lo acusó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su bonito abrigo rojo. Se quedó frente a él, sosteniendo una mano en su pecho cuando trató de agarrarla de nuevo. "Detente."

Él hizo un puchero, lo que en Edward Cullen era irresistible. Sus manos cayeron a su regazo, y sus dedos se tensaron sobre sus muslos.

Ella no esperaba que su tarde iniciara de esta forma, pero debía haberlo sabido. El hombre no podía quitarle las manos encima siempre que usaba el color rojo. El instinto le dijo que siguiera con el plan.

Respiró profundamente y cuadró sus hombros, dándose la vuelta para darse un momento para controlar sus hormonas. Esa fue una tarea inútil, considerando que tenía el aroma de Edward en todo su cuerpo y todavía sentía el suave ardor de su ligera barba sobre su piel.

Ella deslizó su mano en su bolsillo donde estaba el control remoto y la música llenó la habitación. Desabotonó lentamente su abrigo, sus hombros bajaron lo suficiente para que la tela cayera. El calor subió a sus mejillas, un poco avergonzada por el _show_. Ella era el tipo de mujer que usaba camisetas en casa, pero quería algo especial para su hombre.

Edward se puso cómodo, observando con ávido interés el constante balaceo de sus caderas. La cadencia seguía el ritmo que vibraba por varios altavoces, y el del acelerado latido de su corazón.

Una parte de él quería poner fin a lo que sea que intentara hacer. La parte de él que quería ponerse sobre una rodilla y pedirle que se casara con él, pero otra parte quería ponerle un bozal por ahora. Sus manos picaban por arrancarle el abrigo que llevaba puesto y cualquier cosa que entorpecería su habilidad de probar cada centímetro de ella. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que ella iniciara el sexo salvo por esa vez que Garrett estaba en la puerta. Por lo general ella comprendía lo que él necesita en el momento que lo miraba.

Él siempre la deseaba, pero ella interpretaba su humor fácilmente. Sabía cuándo necesitaba que fuera suave y lento, y cuando él solo necesitaba estar dentro de ella desesperadamente. Si se diera la vuelta y viera su expresión ahora, vería una potente necesidad de ambas.

Los ojos de él la recorrieron, notando los zapatos de tacón de color negro y rojo en sus pequeños pies. Diminutos moños subían por medias negras cocidas… salvo que no eran costuras, sino palabras.

"Oh mierda," siseó, su cabeza inclinándose lo suficiente hacia un lado para leer. "El diablo disfrazado." La elegante letra subía por la parte de atrás de sus muslos, haciéndolo tragar, su boca terriblemente seca. Era algo de lo que a menudo la acusaba, y que ella siempre trataba de probar. Su risita lo tenía gimiendo, mientras sus ojos continuaban admirando su hermosa figura.

La cubierta de su abrigo realzaba sus hombros desnudos y delicados. "Cristo, mujer," gruñó e intentó agarrarla. Ella chilló sorprendida, alejando sus manos a manotazos. Él se rio entre dientes y lo intentó de nuevo, pero ella se alejó danzando de su alcance. Se giró, dejando caer el abrigo mientras se movía.

Él se atragantó con su siguiente aliento, el que le siguió fue una maldición en un murmullo. Vestida con un corsé rojo, adornado con delicado encaje negro, sus senos casi se derramaban, y él nuevamente intentó alcanzarla. Ella retrocedió.

"Te amo, ángel, pero si no vienes aquí ahora, voy a poner rojo ese trasero tuyo."

Ella gimió al mismo tiempo que su hermosa boca se frunció ligeramente en un besable puchero. Con una mano en su cadera, ella se giró otra vez, mostrándole su trasero y sacudiéndolo. "Te refieres a este trasero."

Eso fue todo.

Sin decir otra palabra, se abalanzó. El segundo siguiente, la tenía pegada a él, sus manos en su trasero, y su boca en su oído.

"Tenía planes para ti esta noche," le susurró, su voz baja y ronca.

"Yo también," ella jadeó cuando él mordió su hombro. Sus manos subieron al cabello de él, pero él fue rápido en alejarse. "¿A dónde vas?"

Él se dejó caer de rodillas, susurrando algo contra sus senos que ella no pudo escuchar. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de perder todos sus sentidos. Sus gemidos no estaban ayudando, pero él no pudo contenerse de probar su piel. Había una parte expuesta donde la orilla de su corsé se encontraba con la parte superior de su diminuta ropa interior. Sabía al cielo y el infierno, todo envuelto en una mujer hermosa.

"Mía," susurró, mojando con su lengua a lo largo de su piel expuesta. Los dedos de ella se curvearon en su cabello y él perdió el control. Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente, mientras otros los remplazaban. Necesitaba que ella probara sus labios, su lengua. Sus dedos encontraron las pincitas de su liguero, soltándolas rápidamente y quitándole su ropa interior. Su boca dejó humedad al probar todas sus partes rosadas.

Besó el interior de sus muslos, chupando y mordisqueando. Deleitándose mientras su nariz se introducía entre ellos. Ella gimió con fuerza, sus dedos ciñéndose a su cabello. Su boca estaba sobre ella el segundo siguiente, ganándose otro sonido prolongado. Ella se dejó llevar por el placer, sobreponiéndose del orgasmo en cuestión de minutos.

Ella pidió su boca, besándolo con su sabor todavía en su lengua. Gritó por más mientras forcejeaban para eliminar las barreras entre ellos. Ella murmuró su amor y su aliento cuando él se deslizó muy, pero muy dentro de ella.

"Te amo," susurró él en respuesta, gimiendo al sentirla todo a su alrededor. Estaba por todas partes, en lo más profundo de su maldita alma. "Joder, demasiado."

La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás contra la alfombra, sus ojos amplios al pronunciar su nombre entre su aliento. Él quería ver más de ella. Envolvió su cintura con sus manos y se movió, provocando que otro gemido saliera de entre sus dulces labios.

"Quiero verte montar," gimió al verla. Con su espalda contra el sofá, agarró sus caderas, ayudándola a moverse. Su mano libre bajo cada una de las copas de su corsé, la imagen lo guiaría a través de noches solitarias.

"No va a haber ninguna," murmuró ella, su cabello cayendo alrededor de sus rostros.

"No," él concordó con gusto. "Nunca más." Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de ella y las limpió. "Te amo, ángel." Ella susurró lo mismo una vez más al bajar, tomándolo más profundo. Él la sintió otra vez, tocando una parte de él que creyó muerta hace mucho tiempo.

Las palabras susurradas se convirtieron en fuertes respiraciones y gemidos. Sus caderas se movieron con más ímpetu, las manos de él la ayudaron a acabar. "Eso es," susurró el contra su suave boca enrojecida. Sus dedos se movieron entre sus muslos, resbaloso y húmedo, caliente y desesperado por sentir que se dejaba llevar. "Te sientes muy bien."

Ella gimió, "Edward." Sus caderas giraron justo cuando él cambió de ángulo con un empujón de las suyas. La siguiente respiración de ella fue un grito con su nombre. Gimiendo, él articuló su nombre contra su cuello, dejándose llevar abrazándola con fuerza.

Sus dedos bajaron a lo largo de su espalda por unos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento. Un pitido del horno sirvió de recordatorio de cuánto se habían desviado del propósito de la noche. A ninguno de ellos pareció importarles, mientras ella servía la cena. Se alimentaron el uno al otro, ella sentada en su regazo, una de las manos de él en su espalda, curveándose de vez en cuando sobre su trasero.

"¿Crees que siempre será así?" Preguntó ella, lamiendo un poco de salsa de la comisura de la boca de él.

Él hizo lo mismo, sonriendo cuando se echó hacia atrás. "Siempre."

Ella sonrió, agarrando otro bocado de su plato, pero la mano de él lo detuvo. Él levantó la de ella hacia su boca, besando todas las puntas de sus dedos.

"¿Te casarías conmigo, hermosa?" Preguntó en voz baja. Como si él lo hubiese hecho aparecer de la nada, ella notó su dedo adornado con un bellísimo anillo. Su mente en blanco.

Él esperó pacientemente mientras una gama de emociones cruzó por su dulce rostro. Desde _shock_ , hasta felicidad.

"Sí," dijo, asintiendo. Un rubor rosado inundó su rostro, cuello y su pecho.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, preocupado.

"No vamos a poder entrar en detalles sobre la propuesta." Dijo con una risita y él se le unió, abrazándola a él. "Me encanta." Dijo ella tendiendo su mano para mirar su anillo. El rubí rojo rodeando por diamantes brillaba bajo la luz. Ella le sonrió con falsa modestia. "Admítelo. Te gusta verme en rojo."

No había forma de negarlo. Ella fue su punto brillante en su mundo negro, blanco y gris ese trascendental día cuando la vio por primera vez. Trató de resistirse, pero ella lo llamaba como ninguna otra.

Al ver la mirada en sus ojos, ella lo besó. Ese día ella estaba irresistible en su abrigo rojo, ahora, estaba en su anillo de compromiso de rubí. Cuando él le respondió el beso con la misma reverencia que ella, él se dio cuenta que estaba ansioso por verla flotar hacia el altar en blanco.

"Esta Navidad," murmuró él. "Quiero que nos casemos esta Navidad." Ella susurró que estaba de acuerdo mientras él se deslizaba de nuevo en su interior.

* * *

 **Navidad 2014**

En su regazo, él abrazaba a Bella. Familia y amigos convivían y bailaban bajo la seguridad de la cálida carpa en su jardín. La ceremonia pasó sin ningún problema y solo unas cuantas lágrimas, la recepción todavía duraría horas.

La mano de él frotaba su estómago, la cálida tela suave bajo su palma. "¿Cuándo?" Preguntó él. Tuvo cuidado de mantener la conversación entre ellos. Ella lo había sorprendido con las noticias hace solo unos momentos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa brillante. "El Cuatro de Julio."

"¿Estás segura?" Dijo él, riendo entre dientes contra su hombro.

"Sip," dijo ella y tiró de su boca contra la suya.

"Las fiestas seguro van a ser memorables," dijo él, sonriendo bajo sus labios. Ella hizo un puchero, mordiendo el labio inferior de él.

"Siempre," bromeó. Él parecía tener un fuerte control de su deseo. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma de que lo perdiera. Una idea vino a su mente. Le susurró al oído, "No solo estoy usando algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul," la mano de él sujetó su muslo sobre su vestido de novia con fuerza, "Sino que también estoy usando rojo."

"Joder," siseó él y se levantó con ella todavía en sus brazos. Tomados de la mano, él se apresuró entre familia y amigos, despidiéndose por la noche. La mamá de Bella lloró mientras les decía que se divirtieran en su luna de miel. Edward se estaba poniendo impaciente y un poco desesperado.

"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?" Preguntó Garrett, bloqueando su paso al interior del edificio. Edward estaba listo para atropellarlo.

"Trae rojo puesto," gruñó como si fuera una respuesta bastante significativa. Garrett retrocedió lentamente mientras Bella reía, no ayudando a la situación. "Ella es irresistible en rojo." Él la puso entre sus brazos, procediendo a subir las escaleras con intenciones de mostrarle exactamente cuánto.

* * *

 _ **El rojo es la kriptonita de nuestro Grinch jaajajajajajaja. Ahora sí, terminamos con esta historia. Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado y sobre todo, muchas gracias por hacernos sentir que el tiempo dedicado a esto vale la pena, y eso lo hacen cada vez que se toman unos segundos de su tiempo para agradecer por los capítulos o hablar entusiasmadas de la historia. No saben lo que sus palabras me hacen sentir, me alegro de poder alegrar un poco su vida con estas historia, y estoy segura que Erica siente lo mismo por su parte en ello. Ahora, no me enojo si me dejan un último review para contarle que les pareció el futurtake y por supuesto, para desearnos lo que nosotros les deseamos a ustedes, unas ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Que la pasen bien en compañía de familia y amigos, y sobre todo que reciban todo el amor y buenos deseos de parte de ellos y de nosotros desde la distancia. Sean felices y hagan felices a los suyos :)**_

 _ **Como siempre, les pido un gran favor, agradezcan a la maravillosa autora de esta historia por dar permiso para la traducción, por favor, no olviden hacerlo, incluso las lectoras silenciosas, si hasta ahora no se han animado a escribir nada, les pido que hagan una excepción y dejen un review para Erica, la autora, no mi beta jajaja. Afortunadamente ella habla español, así que expláyense todo lo que quieran. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará en mi grupo como publicación marcada. Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme y nos leemos en mis otras traducciones ;)**_


End file.
